Understanding
by Mercaba
Summary: A near tragedy changes not only Miu's life but Takeya and Ren's as well. After they come to terms with what happened how can they continue living. How can they learn to understand not only themselves but the others
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Yeah I'm sure you're kinda wondering why I'm starting a new story while I have 'Past' to write. The answer is simple, writing 'Past' is depressing at times and I wouldn't mind having something a tad more light hearted. So I noticed this new category opened and with only two entries so…Why not?

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

X-X

Understanding

Chapter 1

Takeya was starting to finally lose it. Two weeks after his loud decree that he was Ren's master hadn't solved all his problems, in reality it opened the door to so many more that he hadn't even considered. The first week all he got from the other students and residents of his block was odd looks. Most thought he was a pervert and by claiming to be Ren's 'master' was his way of announcing his relationship with her. One of him being 'in control.' His classmates were green with envy, the men, or thought him a pig, the girls. Only Neneko and Miu knew outside of Ren and him about the truth of his comment. The truth was Ren was a slave, and Takeya her unwitting master.

'Miu's been acting stranger than normal too after I said that, what an idiot I was to accept this!' Takeya thought as he leaned against the counter at the movie store. The last customer had left hours ago leaving him only his thoughts and his boss for company. Where Miu had been polite and helpful yet a little odd at times, she was now seemingly gushing affection for him. "Ikuhara-sama," Takeya mouthed silently reminiscing Miu's new name for him. 'She helped me study, is helping Ren to learn more things, and still it all stems from this need to appease a master.'

'What the hell perverted race would make somebody only to serve their needs?' he thought rubbing his head in confusion. A slave race that didn't feel happy unless they were fulfilling some order or command. 'Even sexual desires are something they…' Takeya's face blushed lightly at the few times Ren had tried to 'appease' his needs. Shaking off that thought, it would lead to Ren failing again to appease him if he kept thinking about it, Takeya wondered how Miu lived with it. 'Ren seems lost if I don't give her at least one order a day, she messes it up, but at least she looks happy while trying.'

Spotting the inbox overloaded with tapes, Takeya grumbled as he lifted the DVD's into his hands and headed to the aisles to restock them. It was good to have something to do, helped keep his mind from wondering too much. Ren was slowly driving him mad. She was so innocent and naive one minute, the next she was pressing her breasts against his back and licking his neck. A shiver worked its way down Takeya's back at that memory. It was the night after he proclaimed himself her master, as they laid down for sleep she climbed from her closet room to his futon, wrapped her arms around him, her breath hot against his neck. Her tongue moist and warm yet dry at the same time, 'she said it tasted salty,' Takeya mused and she thanked him for not 'throwing her away.'

'How could I throw her away…' he thought as he slid the last of the DVD's away, and pocketing the latest adult video, 'Big Busty Teenagers' for Oihiko. Supplying the DearS fanatic with porn was a great way of keeping Ren's appetite for melon bread from getting to expensive. 'I haven't watched one of these in a long time,' he smiled ruefully at that. He was a normal teenager and sex was always somewhere near the surface of his mind, but with Ren how she was, if he watched one she'd be all over him and he doubted he'd be able to stop her, or want to stop her. 'Wonder what she's doing right now anyway?'

X-X

As Takeya wondered over how his life had changed from being a normal students life to that of slave owner, Ren was being trained further on how badly she did everything. The colander still on her head, pushing her three ponytails closer together, forming one massive streak of hair, she listened to Miu rant. 'Takeya likes the food Miu makes, Ren likes it too…maybe Ren should spend more time developing Miu's skills,' she mused as she nibbled on the last of the melon bread she had. "So we can eat it now?"

Agrivated at the audacity of Ren's comment, to eat her master's food before he had a chance, Miu smacked Ren's hand reaching hand with her ladle. "You can not eat Ikuhara-sama's food before he has a chance to taste it! What type of slave eats before her master?" Miu asked in an exasperated tone. Honestly the zero-numbers were more hassle than they were worth. 'Ikuhara-sama would be much better off with me as his slave and not Ren…' Ren looked perplexed as Miu's face reddened considerably and the pink haired woman shook her head fiercely. Miu hated it, but she had been thinking of how nice being Takeya's slave would be.

'But he has Ren, and I'm sure he wouldn't want a second slave,' Miu sadly returned to stirring the pot of stew and instructing Ren on how to recreate the dish. It wasn't unheard of, in fact quite natural in the DearS community, to not be the only slave of a particular master. 'But I'm not as lucky as Ren, I'd never be able to receive 'the gift.' I've failed one master already, why should I expect such a blessing.' So wrapped in her thoughts, Miu missed Ren dropping half of the melon bread into the pot, she didn't even see it sink into the pot. "Ikuhara-sama should be arriving shortly, have you finished with the cleaning as I have told you?"

Nodding happily Ren smiled, "Ren did, Ren did everything Miu told her. Am I useful, will you praise me?" Emphasizing her point, Ren stuck her head closer to Miu, waiting and hoping for a pat on the head and a reply of how great a job she had done. Having Miu instruct her had greatly improved Ren's abilities to cook and clean, for the most part. She no longer tossed all of Takeya's stuff outside or made food not suited for human consumption. Miu's hand rigidly rubbed the colander on Ren's head and wondered how exactly Ren lived without constantly bubbling. Oblivious to the look of pained compliance on Miu's face, Ren smiled and hurried over to the makeshift table.

Turning the stove down to a simmer, Miu joined Ren on the floor. "So Ren, how have things been between you and Ikuhara-sama after he accepted you?" To hear of 'the gift' was always something Miu wanted to know. It was so rare and wonderful that to not ask would have felt odd to her. 'He really is a lot better than I originally gave him credit for. He is much like my old master, yet he isn't involved in any illegal activities as my old master was.' Miu wasn't ignorant to how her old master had acquired his money, paid for her, or the reason he was killed.

Ren's smile faded slightly as she started to pull at the ribbon of her school uniform. "Takeya still doesn't let Ren appease him. Takeya doesn't like to hug or kiss Ren," her head sagging slightly as her hands lowered to her skirt, her fingers running over the edges of the material to give her mind something to feel other than rejection. 'Ren likes being touched, wants to be touched yet master doesn't so Ren must accept it.' Part of her conditioning was to not be afraid of her potential master's desires, and Ren hadn't been, in reality Ren had a very strong desire herself to express herself physically. "Master said it is improper to touch when there is no love. Miu what is love?"

Her eyes slightly wider, Miu just soaked in what Ren had told her. 'Ikuhara-sama hasn't allowed Ren to nurse him?' She had remembered nursing her old master many times even though she was young; it was natural for DearS to perform. Love wasn't something a DearS was expected to know, they were property, an appliance. "I cannot answer that Ren-san. Ikuhara-sama might not understand fully about his right as your master. I will talk to him more about it for you." If it helped Takeya, Miu would do it. It wasn't for the pride of the DearS community anymore no she trained Ren to appease Takeya. To be useful to him in some way and that way was training Ren to be good enough.

"Ren really wants to be touched by her Master," Ren said sadly, almost silently as Miu pondered what would make a master expect love from a slave. Ren replayed her talk with Hiro in the utility closet back at the school. Hiro touched her, said he liked to be satisfied, he even touched her shoulder slightly, a brief hug. It felt different to Ren then, she didn't want Hiro to touch her like that, only Takeya, only her master. 'I always want too…' the door opened and the smile of seeing her master walking in was back on her face, the sadness and confusion gone dormant. "Welcome home Master!"

Kicking his shoes off, Takeya grumbled loudly, "Stop calling me that damn it!" It was hard enough to cope with the knowledge already, it was near impossible when she was flaunting it in front of him. Sniffing the air, and pressing firmly against Ren's shoulders to keep her from jumping onto him, Takeya let out a content sigh. "Ah beef stew, smells good," Miu beamed a bright smile at the man while Ren sulked a moment before wrapping her arm around Takeya's and lead him to the waiting dishes.

Taking some of the beef in her chopsticks, Ren turned to Takeya. "Ren feed master, ok?" Nodding quickly and pushing the food towards Takeya's unsuspecting mouth, Ren wasn't really going to listen one way or the other. Takeya let out a startled yelp only to have it lost as well prepared beef was forced into his mouth blocking his air. Coughing and sputtering, Takeya forced the food, mostly unchewed down his throat, Ren smiled unknowingly. "Ren do good job helping Takeya. Right?"

Counting to ten really fast in his head to attempt to calm down, Takeya took in a deep breath, partially to keep from yelling and also to refill his aching lungs. "You did the best you could in your own way," he did admit to the very content Ren, who upon hearing his words leapt at him again and brought him to the ground. Hugging herself against him firmly and rubbing her breasts against his side. "Now knock that off!" he tried fruitlessly to get her to remove herself from him.

Grabbing Ren by her hear, Miu pulled the overly affectionate DearS off of her master. "Ren-san you really need to learn control, its distasteful to do such things in front of company and embarrass your master!" Miu just didn't like to watch Ren rub the gift in her face. Pushing Ren back into the kitchen, Miu turned back to Takeya and pulled him to his feet. "Ikuhara-sama, are you alright?" her hand rested on the small of his back.

'These girls are going to kill me!' Takeya mentally cried. One moment things look good, a nice supper waiting for him, then Ren nearly chokes him with it. Now Miu is helping him back up after Ren's showering of affection only to be hitting one of his sweet spots and sending his mind right down into the gutter. 'If she doesn't move that hand I might just jump her here!' He didn't like that way of thinking but it was true, he couldn't deny he found boy Ren and Miu overly attractive and with the small circles Miu was making on his back his was getting well beyond turned on. Stepping away from Miu, "I'm fine, just need some air."

Giving the wall clock at glance, Miu gasped, "Its so late, I must be on my way home or my home stay parents will be worried." Gathering her few amenities into a bag, Miu cast a long glance at Takeya before heading to the door. "I hope you enjoy the meal and Ren-san! I expect you to be on your best behavior and not bother Ikuhara-sama!" Ren again nodded briefly and smiled at Takeya.

Feeling himself melting into that smile and his libido growing, Takeya was starting to panic. Surely Ren would sense his urges soon, he needed a way out, a way to keep Ren safe from him. "Miu-san, its so late, I better walk you home," grabbing his discarded jacket and putting it back on, he spotted Ren's tilted head looking at him quizzically. "Ren you watch over the apartment ok?" It wouldn't do any good to cool his heels if Ren was walking right next to him, or on him, as the case would likely be.

Ren's smile faded instantly as Takeya's words and Miu's fierce stare entered Ren's mind. She wanted to go with him, be with him, but if her master ordered her to stay and watch the apartment she had to. "Oh before I go," Takeya pulled a melon bread from his jacket pocket, "it's the only one the convenience store had, I'll get more from Oihiko tomorrow." Taking the plastic wrapped goodness in her hands, Ren completely forgot why she was upset in the first place and opted to eat her treat while Takeya and Miu left.

X-X

'I didn't know she lived so far away, she's been walking here all the time?' Takeya thought as he checked his watch again. Fifteen minutes had passed as the two walked making idle conversation, and still they hadn't come close to Miu's home. 'Why does she go to such lengths for me, or is it Ren?' Hearing some of Miu's rather passionate remarks about how incompetent Ren was, Takeya was more willing to belief the latter. "Miu," Takeya asked breaking Miu off of her dialogue about her class. "Why do you do this…walk so far to help Ren?" He couldn't keep himself from asking.

A light rose blush blossomed on Miu's cheeks. "I want Ren-san to be a more skilled member of the DearS community. To better serve her master." It was the truth but a clouded one. Miu could feel her heart beating faster as she pondered why he had asked, and the slight deviation from the truth she had told. "Has Ren been able to assist you well Ikuhara-sama?" While on the topic of Ren, Miu couldn't keep her reservations at bay.

Scratching his chin, Takeya really didn't know how to reply to Miu's question. Ren was, well Ren was Ren. She didn't make his life harder, just different. From her odd cooking to her overly affectionate way of reacting to praise, Ren wasn't unpleasant to have around at all. "I guess she has been…its just at times I don't know what to do."

Tilting her head, Miu took a sidelong glance at the man next to her. "What do you mean?" Miu's question went unanswered for a good several minutes, the two just walked. The sounds of the night surrounded them, the only sound they heard was their footfalls. Wondering if Takeya hadn't heard her, Miu tried again. "Has Ren been causing you troubles?"

'I guess Miu would be the person to ask about this, she is a DearS after all,' Takeya reasoned. His own embarrassment adding to his uncertainty, "at times she…when I feel…" How was he supposed to ask Miu what DearS think about sex, it was hard enough to think about it while alone. "When I get excited, she tries to…well she calls it appeasing my desires…but what about love. Don't you…don't you want to do that with only those you love?" How he prayed at that moment that Miu understood his rather oddly worded question.

'Ah, so that is what Ren was talking about, he worries about how we feel regarding sexual relations,' Miu thought candidly. The silence returned while they walked, Miu had to word her response better than Takeya had his question. "Ikuhara-sama, to us DearS, sexual appeasement is just another task. We don't feel love like humans do, we live only to make our masters happy." Takeya's face paled at Miu's words, it was so strange to hear how the ultimate showing of love was nothing but a job to DearS. Miu continued, "if it makes our masters happy we would gladly perform any act on them or allow them to do to us. If they are happy than we are happy, it is as simple as that."

It was so cold, so unfair to them, the DearS, that Takeya stopped walking, "That's not right!" Miu noticed his anger showing again, a trait that most knew would case Takeya more troubles in the future if not harnessed. "How is it fair to Ren if I just use her as a sexual outlet, not caring if she wants to or not. Its rape!" The word left an unpleasant feeling in his mouth, dirtied his mind and body to think of it.

Miu just shook her head, "Sorry Ikuhara-sama but you are wrong. Your logic applies to humans. To take a human without consent is rape, but we DearS aren't human. We are possessions. We expect it," knowing Ren's opinion of the matter and her own unknown desire, "and some of us wish it, but can't ask as slaves don't make demands upon their masters." Luckily for the two they had passed under a street overpass and their voices downed out by the running water next to them, otherwise their unique discussion would have drawn a crowd.

He felt cold, it was to much to believe, "What about wives then…other people…what happens if…If I get married would…" Takeya couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Ren having no real say in it. What if Takeya got married, would Ren just sit and watch, would she still try to sedate his sexual desires if a wife or girlfriend were in his life? How would Ren feel if Takeya had sex with somebody else?

"We don't have the same rights that our masters do, we cannot marry henceforth it wouldn't be a problem," to this even Miu looked saddened. Knowing ones place was one thing, accepting it was another. The pair lapsed into another silence, the city lights slowly going out around them as they neared an alley. "You needed feel bad about having Ren nurse you Ikuhara-sama, or if you feel 'love' for another. Ren is a DearS she knows she cannot have such a precious place in your heart, it is meant for our masters other. We just do our job."

"How can you say that?" Takeya yelled and kicked a nearby can hard. "How can you say it's just a job to you? What would you feel if you knew somebody you cared about was doing something so precious with somebody else!" Talking about sex with a girl was harder on Takeya than he had first suspected. He wasn't the fierce bastard the girls and a few of the guys in the class took him for. He was more sensitive than they gave him credit for; he was just cruder with his way of showing it. "Hypothetically…how would Ren feel if you and I did that?" It was odd using her as an example, but he couldn't have said Neneko, she was to good a friend to think of in such a light.

Taken aback by the comment, Miu just stammered and looked at her feet. Had such a thing happened Ren wouldn't have been upset, Miu hoped. A DearS wasn't supposed to feel jealousy for sharing her master. Miu had shared her last master with two older and more experienced DearS until his death. But what had Miu more flustered was the image of being with him like that, how the image excited her, how she wanted it to be real. "She would accept it. Jealousy isn't something a DearS is supposed to have, Ren is no different. She will have to accept it, as you will no doubt eventually seek out a mate. DearS aren't capable of bearing children so if you wish them, you would need to find a mate."

Takeya's reply was cut short as a harsh voice laughed loudly from behind them. "All this talk about mating is getting me excited, how about you guys?" the voice eminated from a large man clad in a leather jacket. His ears heavily pierced and his eyes covered with sunglasses despite the absence of the sun. "Grab um!" he yelled to his three compatriots. Takeya and Miu had only moments to realize they had wandered off their path and ended up close to the red light district and the sorted occupants. Two of the assailants, one a skinny man with a bandana and long nose the other a pudgy man in a white t-shirt, advanced on Takeya while the leader and another skinny man headed towards Miu.

While Takeya wasn't weak in any sense, he wasn't prepared for the attack of two men, "What the hell do you guys want?" he asked pointlessly as the skinny man lunged at him. Dodging to his left Takeya was blindsided by the pudgy man. His face exploded in pain as the fat man's fist hit him unexpectedly. Falling to his knees, he saw Miu in a similar position. Her arms in the hands of the leader, her legs in the t-shirted man's, being pulled into an alley. He felt his own body being hoisted up on his feet, his arms held painfully high up against his back. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

The three goons just laughed as their leader walked over to Takeya. Forced down to his knees in the alley, Takeya could smell the tobacco smell on the leaders face. "We were just on our way to the red-light when you and you pretty friend here caught our attention." The man looked at Miu's chest and down to her legs, "Nice woman you have here, we figured with how you were talking she wouldn't mind being used for a nice fuck, you don't mind do you?" The man laughed again as Takeya struggled to get to his feet, a punch to the stomach ended that struggle.

Miu looked on helplessly as one of the men near Takeya pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "Now missy, if you don't want lover boy here to be hurt you'll do what we tell you right?" The t-shirted man's hand fell to her breast and pulled off her ribbon. "Right?" It was clear what the men wanted, and Miu could understand briefly what Takeya had been talking about earlier. She was going to be used by these men to keep Takeya safe. She nodded softly as tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't want that she realized. 'So this is what Ikuhara-sama feared Ren would feel like if he sought her…'

Takeya screamed out no, told Miu to forget about him and fight back, the other men hadn't realized just how powerful a DearS could be, or that Miu was actually one of them. "Hey boss, she's got a collar on, isn't that cute?" the T-shirted man said as he pulled lightly on the triangle hinge of the collar. Miu watched as the leader advanced on her, Takeya receiving another blow to keep him from moving, the knife flashed against his skin to remind him who was in control.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll like watching this, maybe we'll give him a turn too," the leader leered at Miu. Kneeling down to look her in the eye, Miu's first instinct was to turn her head he pulled it back. "Such a pretty face is wasted on a no talent punk." Reaching his hand up from under Miu's skirt the man's hand clasped onto Miu's pink dotted bra and pulled it down hard ripping not only it but most of her shirt off as well. "Not to big not to small, perfect," he leaned in and flicked the unintentionally hardening nipple with his forefinger. "Little cold Missy?"

"Just please don't hurt Ikuhara-sama…please." Miu begged, fearful of what would happen to Ren's master if she didn't comply. She could easily have stopped these men, but with a human in danger Miu couldn't do anything except pray her acceptance would make her pain less and Takeya's life spared. The leader stood and smiled sickly at Miu and turned to Takeya. His hands fumbled with his belt and soon his pulled his pants and boxers down, his member wagging in Miu's face.

"I think you know what to do darling," his smug voice called out, yes Miu knew, but before Miu was forced to do anything, Takeya had finally had enough. He wasn't going to sit there and watch Miu, a friend, be violated. Throwing his weight backwards as hard as possible to throw the men off of him. A moment of panic seared in Takeya's mind as the two seemed to hold still against his force, then the sound of sneakers sliding against pavement urged him to push harder. His shoulders ached with the force of his push but the two men gave and he fell down upon them.

His pained arms freed from the assault, Takeya quickly reached for the knife before the others had a chance to react. The leader turned to see his men on the ground and Takeya moving, had the man's pants been up Takeya would have received a boot to the head. However with the quickness of the move, the leader had forgotten his state of dress, so when he went to draw back his leg to kick the fabric cough his shoe and his stumbled. It was all the time Takeya needed to rush him, knife in hand. "You asshole! You better the fuck leave now before I kill you here!" Takeya roared as he pressed the flat of the blade against the man's neck.

Like many supposed strong men, Tamiya, was in fact a coward, using his size to bully his way into a place of power. The coldness of the blade against his skin broke his façade of strength instantly. "Sorry man…sorry…we were just…just going to…" a strong blow to his jaw sent him flying against a wall knocking him unconscious. The other men at seeing how the meek and powerless girl had bested their boss, it had been Miu punching Tamiya, they too put on a show of cowardice and ran, leaving their bleeding leader behind.

Adrenaline still coursing heavily in his blood, Takeya looked at the crying Miu. 'She was going to let them do it to her…willing to let them rape her to save me," he felt sickened by the willingness of the DearS at that moment, and pity. 'She doesn't know anything else, neither does Ren too I guess.' And it was then that Takeya realized that not only Ren, but Miu needed support. Taking his jacket off and wrapping it around the crying Miu, Takeya helped her up. "Its ok…you're safe now. They didn't get a chance to…" he couldn't finish.

Miu burst out sobbing as the fear left her, wrapping her arms around Takeya she was never more relieved. "Ikuhara-sama…Ikuhara-sama thank you. I'm so sorry. If I had acted faster they wouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorr…" Takeya's hug stopped her voice dead in her throat. Reveling in the comfort and warmth of his hug, Miu started to calm down. Softly, nearly inaudible, "I wish you were my master, Ikuhara-sama…" Looking up at Takeya, who hadn't heard her, Miu felt it a dream. She had passed out in fear as the large man advanced on her. Dropping into her mother tongue she spoke, spoke in a frantic state of mind that the fear and desire to live imparted. 'From this moment until the end of time you are my master,' she finished by placing a firm kiss against Takeya's un-expecting lips.

'Ren said something like this when I first found her,' Takeya too loaded on hormones and adrenaline kissed Miu back as his arms pulled her closer. He hadn't any clue that what was happening would again alter his life forever. Miu had in her moment of weakness, tried for what Ren had, a gift. The chaste kiss ended as Miu pulled back, her eyes still closed yet shedding a few tears rested her head on Takeya's shoulder.

'This is safety, this is what having a master is like…Ren made a good choice in him…' then through the fog of fear that the near rape induced, Miu realized what she had done. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the confused Takeya. "Master, I apologize for my actions…I truly apologize master." Takeya just gapped at Miu, she was calling him master, then Miu's words from when he first met her sank in. 'The first kiss between master and slave bound them forever.' Miu had just positioned herself as Takeya's slave, as Ren had.

Leading her out of the alley and back towards her home, the two didn't speak. Miu was in shock of her boldness and her worries for how her actions would affect her new master. A DearS wasn't allowed to sever a contract, so unless Takeya did she would be his slave for the rest of his life or her own. Takeya just didn't know what to think, his problems that day started with his fear of violating Ren with his own sexual desires, now he had another DearS claiming to be his slave. Not a real improvement. Miu wished him a good night as he walked her to her door, she promised to inform him on more tomorrow, he had much to think about.

But now he had to get home to Ren, who was probably waiting for him. His sex drive had been killed by the events of the walk, but that didn't mean they would always be. But for now he just had to get home and stop thinking. 'How did this happen?' He asked the stars as he walked. He hadn't asked for it, hadn't asked for any of it. But he wasn't going to abandon anybody. He knew Ren needed somebody to care for her as much as she needed somebody to take care of, Miu was the same in an emotional state, her break down in the well was enough sign of that. All he could think of as he neared his apartment was, 'this sucks.'

X-X

Well that's chapter one. Sorry of the near rape scene was a bit cliché or bad. I tried to do this as best as I could and keep everybody in character.

Hope you liked it and thanks again to Zen-Chan for prereading!

Bye everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello out there people! I know its not as fast as you'd like it to come out, but that's life. I wish I had more time to do writing but work and school takes a lot of it. Hope you continue to like this odd little idea of mine and read my other stuff too.

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

X-X

Understanding

Chapter –2

Words couldn't describe how much Takeya hated mornings. He loathed them, despised them with all he was. And this morning was even worse than usual. He'd gotten so little sleep after his rattled walk back from Miu's home stay residence and Ren's insistent hugging upon his return that he wanted nothing more than to sleep longer. Ren wasn't going to let that happen however. "Takeya its morning, wake up Takeya," she said in gradually increasing volume.

Blinding striking out with his hand, "go away, let me sleep!" Takeya pulled the covers over his head to block out what sunlight filtered into the room. Ren kneeling at his side, moved up the ladder in Neneko's list of ways to wake the slumbering man. Finding a large pot and a spoon, Ren hesitated in banging the two together as Neneko instructed. If her master wanted to sleep later, who was she to deny him this? But Neneko's words continued playing in Ren's mind. He had to get up and had to go to school, so by necessity Ren had to wake him.

Lowering the pot to within inches of the man's head, Ren brought the spoon against the inner surface in rapid succession. "Wake up Takeya, wake up!" was then shouted during the few second intermission between gongs. Takeya's body nearly shot out of the bed, jumping to his feat and knocking the improvised musical instrument out of Ren's hands in the process. A feeling of elation worked its way up Ren's stomach and back she succeeded in waking Takeya. "Breakfast is ready Takeya." In a relative sense it was, they were going to have leftovers for breakfast.

He wanted to be mad, angry at Ren's rudeness and blatant cruelty but the smile that adorned her face stole that fury from him. She was just trying her best to understand his mind reasoned, but she was so childlike in her understanding it was frustrating. "Fine fine, I'm up and I want to take a shower first." He'd just had the weirdest dream, Miu couldn't possibly be his slave to now, it was to surreal. Grabbing his school attire he headed for the shower, Ren silently in tow. Turning to shut the door, said DearS walked right into him. "What are you doing!" he shouted at the confused looked Ren.

A look of fierce determination sank into Ren's features. "Ren's going to bathe with Takeya. Ren studied Takeya's porno movies and magazines while he walked Miu home yesterday." Reaching back to the countertop, Ren pulled out one of the few hentai magazines Takeya failed to find in his house cleaning exercise. Flipping through the pages, Ren stopped on what she thought was typical custom on earth. A man and woman bathing together after a rigorous love making session. "Ren studied a lot," the determination melted a degree leaving fierce eyes yet a small timid smile.

His eyes wondering the pages of one of his favorite, hence how he forgot it, magazines and his heart nearly stopped. He envisioned himself and Ren in the same position in his small bathtub. Naked flesh against naked flesh as the gazed longingly over the water, his hand would reach out and cup Ren's cheek and lean in. Ren's markings flickered as she sensed Takeya's longing. The smile on her face widened, she was so near her own desire, to be one with her loving master. Wretching the magazine from Ren's hands, Takeya crumbled it together, much like Ren's hopes at the moment. "NO! NO! NO! I'm taking a shower, you're going to eat, then we go to school! NOW GO!" Slamming the small door shut behind him, he hadn't noticed the hurt look on Ren's face.

Leaning up against the wall, Takeya sighed heavily. His hands trembled as he brought one over his eyes. He'd nearly did it that time, taken Ren into the bath with him and acted out that fantasy of his. The only thing that stopped him was a flash of Miu's tear stricken face after the attempted rape the other day. Miu, how had he forgotten such a near tragic event so suddenly? Sliding out of his cloths and into the waiting water, he knew how. He suppressed it. Nobody wanted to live with those memories, and he still had to talk to her at school about what really happened afterward. His darker, more basic, mind chided him that if she were his slave now, he'd have access to both Ren and Miu. "I'm not a pervert, I won't sully them like that!" his harsh whisper reverberated in the small room, and did little to calm his racing heart, and his standing erection.

Outside the small bathroom, Ren sat heavily by the table, absently picking at the food. She'd been ordered to eat, and she was, but why wasn't she happy? Ren knew why she didn't like the order, it clashed with what she knew to be true. Her master was under the sway of his natural reaction to stimuli but wouldn't let her take care of it, or of him. Images of being a failure, unwanted, and useless assailed her mind. "Master, do you hate Ren?" Her eyes shifted to her small closet/room. Lying on the mattress of her futon was her school outfit. Takeya insisted she take good care of it, it was hers. She smiled at that, he was proud of her when she did well. "Takeya doesn't hate Ren," she said to herself again in confidence. But what else could it be, maybe he found her unattractive.

She'd nearly finished her meal when Takeya come out of the shower, hair damp and matted against his head. "If you want one its still open," he said offhandedly as he sat. Leftovers for breakfast didn't seem appetizing, but it beat the alternative of going hungry. Ren shook her head no and walked to her closet and took her cloths in her hand. "What are you…" Takeya started as he looked at Ren amazed and embarrassed. Knowing she had to change for school, Ren discarded her sleeping cloths and started putting on her school outfit, all in front of Takeya. His eyes drank in Ren's body. Noting the curve of her breasts and back, the lean and toned legs, and her as a whole. She was beyond what Takeya considered beautiful. She was a craven image in his mind.

He wanted her, that wasn't a doubt, but to do so against her wishes kept his hormones in check. Forcing his eyes down and back to his food, he failed to see Ren's symbol flash again. "Look, I have to talk to Miu about a few things today, so…can you eat lunch with those girls that hound you so much?" Yeah, lunch seemed like the best time to talk to the easily excited DearS. Ren, finished putting her hair back into its usually three pony tail fashion, nodded sullenly and picked up her school case. Checking the wall clock, Takeya yelped and spit out the last of his food. "Shit! Neneko's going to be here any minute!"

Any second would have been a better analogy as the childhood friend and neighbor started knocking on his door. "Takeya get moving, or are you doing something perverted to Ren again?" Neneko's dry voice came through the door. A moment of panic seared Takeya's body as he looked over at Ren, praying she finished getting dressed, he didn't want to face an angry Neneko about a misunderstanding so early in the morning. Ren stood smiling lightly at him from across the table, he let out the breath he'd held unknowingly. Walking into the apartment, Neneko nodded in satisfaction, "Looks like Ren's gotten the hang of things nicely."

Rushing over to Neneko, Ren was literally bouncing on her feat. "Ren woke Takeya and made breakfast, and and Ren got ready for school all by herself!" Neneko knew exactly why Ren was telling her all of this she wanted praise. Patting the DearS affectionately on the head, Neneko laughing mentally at how easy Ren was to please. Kicking Takeya softly in the ass, Neneko insisted he hurry. Grabbing his own empty school case, the nervousness still not leaving his body, Takeya nodded and the three of them left for school.

X-X

With Ren surrounded by her female fan club, which entailed a lot of talk about the better men she could date than Takeya, and Neneko studying at her desk, Takeya was finally free to relax. He hadn't been able to sum up the courage to tell Neneko about the previous days encounter, not with Ren there with them. Miu was also nowhere to be seen, a good thing in Takeya's opinion. If she had been there, all over him, then that would mean the more dramatic events, her becoming his slave he reminded himself, hadn't truly occurred. About to lay his head on his desk and steal a few more minutes sleep before class started a chipper voice squealed from behind him. "Takeya! Wake up man!"

Oihiko patted his friend on the back before taking the seat in front of the semi-dozing boy. Checking for observers, Oihiko slowly pulled out a DVD and slide it across Takeya's desk. "Grade A quality stuff man! Motoko Urashima is a total babe! Even if she doesn't get nude in her movies," his voice full of delight. Groggily forcing his eyes open, Takeya pocketed the DVD and pulled out the one he borrowed from work.

"I hate to keep asking you but…" Takeya pulled the DVD back from Oihiko's grasping hands. A quick look over at Ren and back to the DVD, Oihiko understood. Swiping the DVD after a brief nod, the silent agreement to hand over large sums of melon bread to feed Ren's addiction for the porn was set. "Thanks man, you're a life saver. I can't keep buying all that bread. She eats like a damn pig." His voice was a little too loud and a return yell of calling him 'the worst kind of pervert' was his reply.

Not fazed by the verbal barb, Oihiko just continued to look at the cover of his latest DVD with a hazy gleam in his eyes. "She does eat a lot, but she's so thin. You must be giving her a lot of exercise around the apartment buddy. Lord knows I would if I lived with her, eh Master." Oihiko missed the baleful gaze Takeya fixed on the back of his head. Takeya still hated having people jokingly call him 'Master.' If they only knew the truth of it, he kept thinking. "So tell me, how…how is she?"

Grinding his teeth together painfully, Takeya could taste a sudden and light salty taste in his mouth. He'd bitten his tongue so hard it drew blood. "Damn it Oihiko stop talking about stuff like that!" He was having a hard enough time keeping his libido under control, and having to talk about such matters to his perverted friend didn't help matters in the slightest. Ren, upon hearing her master's angered words, turned away from the gathering of girls who Takeya insisted she talk to. Seeing the blood leaking slowly down his lip, she rushed over to him. "Ren what is it?" Takeya asked as Ren kneeled before him and appeared concerned.

Seeing the location of the font of blood, Ren knew what to do. Quickly wrapping her hands around Takeya's head she pulled him into a kiss. His shocked reaction gave the DearS ample time to dive her tongue into his mouth and rove over it for the offending laceration. Shocked calls and cat calls erupted in the room, Oihiko himself fell out of his chair in surprise. Takeya's ability to think was lost as the touch of Ren's lips to his washed over his senses. They were so soft, flower petals against his own coarse lips. Finding cut and healing it with her natural ability, Ren drew back more satisfied with her own budding desires than the fact that she'd healed her master. "Ren saw Master bleeding, Ren stopped the bleeding."

Neneko, finally broken from the spell of watching her would be lover intimately kiss another, frowned deeply but refused to say anything. She'd already considered it a lost cause, she was neither pretty, smart, or sexy. All the things a guy wants she reasoned. When the door burst open and when Mitsuka walked into her class, clad only in a negligee, the classroom was in an uproar. The men were furious at Takeya for rubbing his relation with Ren in their faces, and the girls for watching Takeya befoul the lovely Ren. Try as he might, Takeya couldn't stay mad at Ren though. He wanted to, he wanted to shout at her and be angry but he couldn't, not after that kiss or all the thoughts he'd been having. He could still feel them, Ren's lips against his, and continued to all that morning.

X-X

"I told you that I have to do something at lunch today!" Takeya yelled again despite Ren's protests. He hand to hunt down Miu and sort things out or he'd go insane. Ren wanted to eat lunch with him, to insure all his needs were met, but he wouldn't let her. Devastation etched on every facet of her face at his words. He wasn't ignorant of them either, but he had to be firm. Stomping his foot hard enough to shake the classroom door, the other students in the hallway started to pay notice of him. "Now go with those other girls so I can do this!"

Said girls swarmed around him, pointing accusing fingers at him, and scowling. "Ikuhara you beast!" said one, "you're horrible" said another, and the last "lets go Ren-chan, leave this bastard to whatever he has to do." Ren tried to speak more to protest her being ordered away, but the girls latched onto her and started dragging her away, away from the beast that they believed Takeya to be. Ren's last vision of her master was seeing Miu walk up to him and take his hand in hers. Thoughts that he'd actually replaced her starting rifling through her mind. Why else would he shun her and order her to go elsewhere when he was now talking to Miu. That thought broke her façade of cheer as she broke free from the grip of the other girls. Running away from them before they could react, Ren found herself in a room she'd only been in once before. Hiro's room.

"Ikuhara-sama, I apologize for my absence this morning and for the first half of school," Miu apologized and bowed deeply. They had said nothing as they walked to the cafeteria and ordered their food. Takeya had a simple curry bread while Miu ordered three bowls of Udon for starters. Sampling her dish she marveled at earth chef's ability to make such flavorful dishes. "Did you need anything of me master?"

She'd answered his main question so fast that Takeya's mind was afraid to accept it. He had planned on asking how she was, if she was ok, and slowly build up to it. But with her opening statement answered his most pressing question. "So it did happen. I thought it was a dream. That 'it'," he hoped she'd catch his meaning. She did as she nodded softly. "I thought it was a dream. That it was all just a blur of emotions that came from what happened yesterday."

Not wanting to see the rejection on Takeya's face she thought would be there, Miu peered into the depths of her food. She'd be rejected, turned away from him without a doubt. There would be no room in his closet for her, no hand to hold or mouth to feed for her. Ren was Takeya's slave and she would not be. "It did happen Ikuhara-sama, but as you know you can revoke it…you just have to say the word and all will be as it was." Regardless of how hard she tried to sound happy, her sorrow flowed from her words, dripping in it. She wanted to be his so badly. A kind, loving, if not easily agitated and prone to outbursts, master.

"Can…can you still live at your home stay? My apartment isn't that big…and with Ren in the closet already," Takeya trailed off. As much as he wanted to turn Miu away, he wasn't a fool to her feelings. He was the best human to understand Miu, as he was the only one that knew of the DearS secret. She needed a master or she would feel unfulfilled. Her breakdown in the well was proof enough of that. Behind his cold and callous exterior Takeya was in fact a good man. "But if you have to, I guess I can move things around to make more room."

Tears started to cascade down Miu's face. Did she hear him clearly, he wasn't asking her to leave him or breaking the contract as she intended. "You'll…you'll keep me?" as incredulous as it sounded to her, it appeared to be so. She had missed school due to her growing bout of depression. So sure she'd be denied 'the gift' that she sought. Her fingers clenched her chopsticks tightly, stress crakes forming in the middle.

Scratching the side of his face and unable to meet the tear strained face of Miu, Takeya looked away. "I guess. I know how things are for you here and well…you're helping Ren so much…" Takeya suddenly felt weightless as his chair fell backwards with him in it. Miu, overcome with the joy of not only having a master, but one of her choice, threw herself across the table, food spilling everywhere, and wrapped her arms around her new master. Udon and curry meshed with her long flowing pink locks as she laying sprawled on top of Takeya's body. Nobody could have moved her if they tried. Unknowing of what to do, Takeya simply let his own arms wrap around the sobbing girl. "Its ok, stop…stop crying ok?" he said trying to calm the woman.

There would be no calming of her mind at that moment. Had joy had a physical quantifier, Miu would have been smoothed in it. "Thank you!" she said repeatedly ad-nausea. By now the whole lunchroom was watching what looked like Miu dry humping Takeya's body, and it wasn't far from the truth. Rocking back and forth against him, as her exuberance needed an outlet, Miu continued to rub against the man. As the elation started to fade to just a profound joy, Miu released her hold on Takeya and pushed herself off. "I'm sorry Ma…Ikuhara-sama, I was overwhelmed." She had to watch her words, Miu knew that Takeya hated being called master, and she wouldn't embarrass him.

Having very much enjoyed the soft yet firm body against his, Takeya was again forced to accept his growing member. Being at school made things even worse. Thinking of how to calm his raging hormones and accept that he had not one, but two slaves willing to tend to that, Takeya continued to lay on the ground. When he shifted to alleviate pressure from his crotch to other body parts he felt it. "Why am I sopping wet? Miu?" Forcing his head to see the DearS next to him, he had a perfect view of her shapely breasts. The broth that collected in her school outfit hugged at her body and became semi-translucent. Many of the other men had started to nosebleed as they snapped pictures with their camera phones. Takeya, took Miu's hand and ran from the room. Neneko from her spot in the corner felt her depression grow.

X-X

As Takeya and Miu headed for the cafeteria, Ren was having an encounter of her own. Fleeing her own self-doubts and the girls that wished to eat lunch with her, she'd ducked into an unused storeroom. Unused by the school, but it was not vacant. Hiro had taken unto himself to change the small yet cozy storeroom into his own coffee house so to speak. The clientele was all hand selected for their beauty, pose, and willingness to let themselves be abused by their host. He loved them all in a way, loved their bodies, and how easy it was to get what he wanted from them. A quick lay, a long exhausting session, one sided, or something unique, it didn't matter in the end as he'd get what he wanted and throw them away afterward.

After Ren's earlier visit to his little shop, and her teary eyed questions to love, sex, and what she had done to receive Takeya's wrath, Hiro had found a new objective. The DearS were all very pretty, beautiful in fact, yet nobody had any idea what they were like in bed. When Ren rejected him for that other boy, low quality trash, she'd started a game going in Hiro's mind. He'd wonder if she was easy to please. Would she bend and moan under his hands or would she leave him in the throws of passion unlike anything he'd ever felt. The DearS were known for being very skilled in many things. He'd be the first to know, be the first to plow the road so to speak. And as Ren slammed his door shut, eyes wide and fearful, hinting at sadness but not readily discernable, he was ready to act.

Ren's frightened eyes shot around the room she'd chosen to steal herself into, hoping to avoid any further encounters until she could be with Takeya again. Hiro didn't know why, but the way she was shaking, her fearful little quaking body sent shivers of untold pleasure through his body. "My my, little Kitten, how nice of you to join me again. Would you like another cup of my special coffee?" he cooed over to her. The narrowing of her eyes, an animalistic response to unwanted stimuli, startled him. "Are you ok?" he ventured.

Sensing briefly the lust brewing in the man across from her, Ren was tempted to run away again. So many men in her presence had a small almost indecipherable desire in them, but what she felt from Hiro was different, darker, almost frightening. "Hiro-kun, Ren didn't know you where here." And had she known she'd have chosen another room.

Walking over the short distance to her, Hiro handed Ren a cup of steaming coffee made from the Bunsen burner and chemistry equipment. She took it with uncertain hands, remembering the bitter taste of the black liquid. Drinking it none-the-less to calm her fears and be as Miu instructed, polite. Hiro took her words in stride. "I'm sad that you don't remember my room Kitten. Come sit by me and tell me why you look so…bashful." The game was afoot and he was a skilled huntsman.

The taste of the coffee was the same, bitter, yet the warmth was soothing. Taking her seat as Hiro patted the cushion next to him, Ren gazed at her reflection in the cup. "Ren is sad. Takeya said he needed to do something, but Ren saw him walking away with Miu. Ren is afraid she's going to be replaced." Just saying it made her feel better and yet worse at the same time. She had acknowledged the problem to herself, but the result scared her. Memories of being in storage were so painful to her. It was darkness, emptiness, and loneliness all in one package, and if Takeya replaced her she would be back there.

Had Hiro seen Takeya at that moment he would have laughed in his face. Who would throw away such a beautiful and by the looks of it willing body as this? Slowly sliding his and from Ren's knee up to the hem of her skirt, Hiro looked for signs of rejection and found none, Ren's mind wasn't on his actions. "Kitten, I think you need to forget about him. Plenty of other, better men for a girl like you. You said you liked being touched right?" Ren nodded softly, hearing the question but not paying attention to it, her mind was on Takeya and only Takeya. Preceding onward a feeling of success washed over Hiro. "Why not make him jealous then. Leave him before he can leave you."

Finally hearing Hiro, Ren turned to him surprised and angered. She would never leave her master, nothing would make her want to leave him. She opened her mouth to protest such a grievous sin when Hiro moved in and pulled her next to him. Smothering her quivering lips with his own, he did as she had hours ago. Sliding his tongue effortlessly into her mouth he checked another box on his invisible scorecard. The overflowing sweetness of her lips and mouth hit Hiro hard. Melon bread was the only thought he had. Feeling Ren start to resist and pull back he moved his hand away from her leg and held her head in place. _You'll thank me for this_.

Ren's body started to convulse with anger. How dare this human, this man take what was her Master's and only her Master's. Pulling her hands in next to her chest, Ren slammed them outward shoving Hiro away from her and against the wall. "Ren doesn't want you to do that! Ren wants Takeya!" she shouted as loud as she could. So loud that the words traveled through the door and into her masters ears. Opening the door, Miu and he walked into the room still dripping with Udon. "Ren only wants Takeya to touch her like that, Ren really really wants Takeya to touch her, not you!"

Hiro's body, rippling with pain, ached with every movement. His neck resisted its upward swing to look at the girl in the eye. Just a set back he thought, just one step to soon. His back popped loudly as he straightened himself and came to a sitting position. "Well if he doesn't want you I'll always be here Kitten." The words weren't quite as poetic and powerful as they usually were, the pain stripped them of their usual potential. Takeya, hearing everything Ren had to say ran over to her, she appeared shocked and worried as Takeya twirled her around to insure her safety.

"Takeya…Takeya," Ren said as her eyes misted. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Takeya lead the girl out of the room. Miu took a moment to look at Hiro as he strained to get off the floor and back onto one of the chairs. He wasn't hurt to badly, mostly his pride. Miu didn't care at all, she was still to overjoyed at her blessing to care what one perverted man did, or that Ren was in fact responsible for it. She heard Ren talking again as she hurried to catch up to the pair. "Ren sorry, but can she eat lunch with you?" Both Miu and Takeya laughed a little at that, neither of them had eaten yet either, they were covered in their lunches.

Opting to skip the rest of school that day, Takeya was to drained mentally and didn't care to stay at school while coved with food, and the DearS really didn't learn anything other than human interaction. As they headed for the door, Neneko stood by the exit gate with a look of expectation on her face. "So you're leaving already Takeya?"

"Izumi-san, I'm sorry but…I spilled my lunch on Ikuhara-sama and he doesn't have a spare uniform." Miu blushed and bowed. Neneko nodded, yet both DearS felt it. A pinch in their hearts as they felt a small bit of Neneko's emotions. Saying she'd explain things to Mitsuka, Neneko headed back towards the school only to stop as Takeya thanked her. Her blush didn't fade as Takeya hugged her in his over expressive manner of thanking her. Neneko watched the man and his two slaves walk off the school grounds and sighed again.

X-X

The time spent at his apartment was surreal to him. Takeya had no idea of what to expect when he told Ren about what happened with Miu. He had thought she'd be angry, jealous, maybe even sad that she wasn't the only one in his life now. She hadn't been. Ren smiled widely when he nervously told her that Miu was now his slave as well. "Now Takeya and Ren can be with Miu all the time now!" It was like she was getting a sister, or compatriot. Takeya felt a little angry himself at that. He had wanted Ren to be possessive, or jealous. It would mean her feelings for him were genuine. But he had to remind himself that DearS weren't human, they were aliens.

Up until Miu bid the two farewell for the night, it was only until she could tell her home stay parents that she had to move out, they talked about the changes to expect. Miu was upset that her new master would force her out of the older couples home, they had loved her so much, but she had to go. Takeya cleared out the lower half of his closet and they walked to the market to buy Miu a futon. He had initially said he could change the room around so she could have a space on the floor, but both Miu and Ren seemed oddly attached to the closet. Takeya just scratched his chin and tried not to think about it.

The moment the door shut and Miu left, Ren turned to Takeya and looked expectantly at her. "Takeya, Ren happy you didn't replace me." He hadn't switched Miu for her, even though Miu was better than her. He had gotten Ren a partner, a sister in a way. "Ren really happy to live with you." Crawling over the tatami mats that made up Takeya's living room/bedroom Ren's loose fitting bedclothes gave Takeya a very good view of her body underneath. She doesn't wear a bra under that thing, he realized as he leaned backward. Shaken by the soft but haunting words Ren spoke.

"I wouldn't…replace you Ren. I want you here. I hadn't expected the thing with Miu to happen, but I…I want to help you and her." And who else could? Nobody but Neneko knew that they were really slaves. Miu was forbidden to tell others about it so she couldn't ask for a master. He didn't want Miu as a slave, hell he didn't want Ren as a slave, but he wasn't going to forsake them. Ren's hand landed in the space between his legs, her face inches away from his. "R-R-Ren?" the word seemed heavy in his throat, hard to say. She looked so sexy was she crawled, breasts swaying with each hand fall.

The symbol on Ren's forehead shimmered again, yes she could feel his desire again. "Ren wants to thank Takeya for keeping her, for giving Miu a master as well. But Takeya was Ren's master first." Takeya felt the wall against his back, when had he started moving away from Ren to press himself against it? His heart was pounding and his fingers jittering as anxiety and tension filled him.

It was hard to breath, yet he felt so good, his senses heightened as the blood flowed so quickly through his veins. "You don't…have to Ren, its ok." Ren's words in the storeroom replayed in his head. She wanted this, wanted him, as he did her. Ren just continued to move closer to him, her body was now pressed firmly against his chest, his legs on both sides of hers. A perfect fit it seemed, she slowly started to work on the buttons of his shirt, eyes never leaving his. He was paralyzed by it, by her bewitching gaze.

With his shirt unbuttoned, Ren pulled the sides apart exposing his chest to the crisp air in the apartment provided by the open window. "Master is very pretty," Ren said, not knowing that men weren't pretty they were handsome. Takeya tried to find words to tell her to stop, or even correct her but lost his breath as Ren's tongue ran circles around his right nipple. He'd never thought of how that would feel on him, not many men think of how sensitive their own nipples were, they assumed it was only women that enjoyed it. But her actions served to only heighten his desire.

Just as Takeya was slowly being overwhelmed by sensation, Ren was just the same. I'll finally get what I've longed for, her body sang at the thought. He tasted so good, she couldn't get enough of it as she continued to trail circles around his chest. Stopping for a moment she looked up at his face and found his eyes hazy yet oddly focused on hers. An electric shock of pure joy and pleasure rocked her body. She was making him happy, she was appeasing him, and it felt wonderful in both the knowledge and sensation. But it stopped as she felt his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Master? Did Ren do bad? Do you want Ren to try again, better?"

How Ren didn't feel his raging manhood against her stomach Takeya couldn't fathom. "No Ren, you're doing fantastic but…I'm…tired and think we should go to bed instead…ok?" If she put up even the smallest protest Takeya knew he would lose it and take Ren right then. His manhood throbbed with desire but he just couldn't do it. Seeing the signs of depression and rejection on Ren's face he had to act fast. "We'll talk about it in the morning ok?" Please let it be ok, he needed it to be ok.

Standing up and heading to her closet, Ren climbed into it and lied down. "Ok Takeya. Ren wait." She was so close but failed again, but what puzzled her was how she could still feel the desire in Takeya. It frustrated her, and him to for that matter, that it was still there. But Takeya again thought of the men from the other night. He saw Ren's wanting as programming and not of truthful nature. She wouldn't want to have a relationship with a dumb and brackish man as he was. Had he not found her, he doubted she'd even have spoken to him. It was wrong to take advantage of that, and now he had Miu to contend with.

"I don't deserve them," he said to himself as he faced away from Ren as he went to sleep. He was a perverted bastard with no real friends, why should he befoul those to innocent women with his sick perverted needs. He didn't know, but Ren watched him as he berated himself, heard his soft ridiculing statements and was saddened by them. Not in a sense that she had failed, but how her master thought so poorly of himself. She'd watch more of his hidden porn that she'd found, learn how to break through his self-abuse and appease him and all would be well. That was the thought she had when she finally fell asleep.

X-X

Well that's chapter two. Hope you still enjoy this story. Little more on the emotional side than the last chapter, but then again that's what makes a decent story in my opinion. The characters. Well hope you didn't mind the tiny extra amount of mature content. If you think its to much just say so and I'll cut back, or the reverse if that's what you think. I don't mind either way. I just like writing.

Later people!

Thanks again to Zen-Chan for pre-reading…you big pansy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people!

I'm back on this story and apologize for the wait but I wanted to update my Evangelion story too. That's the problem with having multiple stories at one time, but it helps in an odd sort of way. Thank you all for the reviews, to be honest I didn't expect much with the lack of DearS stories, but you've proved me wrong.

Again just like to say this story may have some lime-ish elements at times so if you are turned off by that, I doubt you've watched DearS

X-X

Understanding

Chapter-3

Ruby flexed the implement of punishment firmly in her hands, she was far from pleased at Khi's report. Not only had he told her that the Zero number was not retrieved but her Master had officially accepted her, making her harder to reclaim if not impossible unless extreme measures be taken. The other bad news was Miu. Miu had also claimed a Master for herself, and it was the same man. The 'Gift' was so rare that for one man to be responsible for it twice was unthinkable. "Khi, you were supposed to talk this man into relinquishing his claim to the Zero number not advocate Miu join her!" Her remark was acclimated as she cracked her whip against her hand.

Khi cringed backward at the sound, it was synonymous with punishment. Standing before Ruby in her office overlooking the entire community Khi felt just how small he really was in the scheme of things. "I was unaware that she would have sought a contract with Ikuhara-sama. The last communication I held with her dealt with her rescinding her desire to return to the community. I was just as shocked as you to hear she had formed a contract with him and was in the process of informing her ex-stay home parents of her move."

Lashing out at Khi with her whip, Ruby didn't care to hear excuses. "You've failed Khi, and that means punishment!" The pride of the whole community was at stake with the Zero number running around, let alone another slave contract being issued before the public was made aware of the DearS true nature. A smile spread across Ruby's face as Khi winced in pain, Ruby was a biter in ever sense of the word. "I'm going to let you off easy this time as you've not been instructed to keep a close eye on Miu, she was our official representative. But I want you to talk to her about this contract, get her to rescind it."

He could see the red welt forming on his left leg from the blow; it felt of white powerful pain when he shifted his weight to it. The joy in Miu's voice from telling him that she had found her new Master was undeniable, and that was what kept Khi from remaining silent. "Ruby-sama, maybe we can use this to our advantage though, Miu being Ikuhara-sama's second slave." His eyes never left the whip in Ruby's hand, which looked like it was going to be used for another blow, yet it was stayed momentarily as she waited for him to continue. "M-Miu is a much better DearS than Ren, the Zero number, if we allow Miu to instruct Ren she may improve to the point where she could be officially reinstated into the community."

Ruby's eyebrows hardened into tiny lines on her face as she considered the offer. Miu had been a poor slave in her early years and had made marked improvement due to time and effort. It wasn't hard to think that maybe in the presence of one of her betters the Zero number would improve as well. But if that were the case all the Zero numbers could be thought of in the same way. Could they chance learning that so many faulty slaves should receive a second chance? "We would be taking a chance on this, if you stand to receive the fall out if it proves disastrous I'm willing to allow it on a probationary basis."

Khi understood Ruby's conditions. If Ren failed he'd be the scapegoat and suffer Ren's fate, if though Ren improved Ruby took the credit. With so few numbers of DearS on Earth if they could somehow reform the Zero-numbers it would increase their population dramatically. "I'll inform Miu of her duty as Ren's instructor immediately." Bowing deeply to Ruby, Khi turned and favoring his uninjured leg left to find Miu. Once he was gone, Ruby gave her head a slight nod in his direction and Xaki trailed off after him.

X-X

Takeya was amazed, he had been awake for more than an hour and Ren hadn't messed up once yet. She even had a passable attempt at eggs and toast on the table. Slightly burnt but still tasted really good, was enough to keep his attention away from the bathroom where Ren was taking her morning shower. "I got out of it again last night, but damn was I close," he said softly in between bites. Drinking the last of his water, missing the last few days of work kept him from buying juice, Takeya tossed his plates in the sink. Hearing a knock on his door he yelled out as he took his seat again, "Come in Neneko!"

Pushing open the apartment door, Neneko was startled by the fully awake and ready to go Takeya. "Ok what did you do to Ren that has you ready so fast? You're only up when something bad happens." The first time he'd been ready to go so fast it was when he flooded the bathroom, the second was he'd not finished his summer school work, and the last time it had been Ren's first night at his apartment. Now Neneko didn't really expect Takeya to take advantage of Ren, she knew him to good for that but by saying such she could gage how close they were to really doing something.

Takeya's response quelled most of Neneko's nerves. Jumping out of his seat, throwing the chair away from him harshly, Takeya slammed his palms on the table. "I'd never do something like that!" But why was he sweating so heavily at the thought, or his breath coming in deeper and larger gasps. He'd nearly done so, that's why. Looking at the closed bathroom door, "She woke me early today and had an actual good breakfast. She kinda shocked me into being awake."

Adjusted her glasses, Neneko leaned over and examined Takeya's face closely. He was a terrible liar and a good look at his face would easily tell Neneko any falsehoods he had. Finding none she smiled, "Just making sure, you three left so fast yesterday, left a lot of people with a lot of questions. Care to explain?" She took her customary place at his table and waited for him to calm down and sit with her. It was hard, but she suppressed the blush that threatened to break through.

He just stared blankly at Neneko for a few moments. He had to tell her something about his gaining yet another slave, but Neneko wouldn't react well he thought. And with Miu planning on moving in it wasn't like he could hide it. The best he could do would be to stall for time, "Well she got excited, you know how she does that sometime. Well she spilled her lunch on us and we found Ren talking to Hiro in some utility closet and just thought that we've had enough for the day." True enough but still Takeya felt guilt at hiding the truth from Neneko.

Something was missing in that explanation, Neneko could feel it. "And what caused Miu to get that excited, I doubt it was the food," she intensified her gaze at the cowering male. Had Ren not threw the door open clad in nothing but dripping water Takeya would have snapped. But the wet DearS throwing her arms around Takeya and using him as an impromptu towel was enough distraction to foil Neneko's interrogation. "Ren-chan you know by now that you have to get dressed before coming out," Neneko tried to keep the exasperation from her voice as she pulled the affectionate slave off her master and into the bathroom to change.

Sighing in relief for both Neneko's question going unanswered and for the girl taking care of Ren, Takeya grabbed his school satchel. "We ready to go? I have to tell Mitsuka-sensei something or who knows what she's likely to make me do." A cold spot ran the length of his back at the thought of any number of embarrassing things his English teacher would make him do for missing class. Another knock on the door diverted his attention for the muffled talk in the bathroom, pulling the door open. "Oh, Miu I didn't expect you to show up here. We could have met you at school."

Covering her mouth as if it were she that had said the sacrilege that Takeya had uttered, Miu said, "I wouldn't think of letting my master walk to school unattended, and I wished to inform you that my stay home family wished for me to give this to you." Handing over a small envelope to her Master, Miu bowed lightly then walked into her new home. "My few things that I need will be delivered later today. When shall we change the arrangements?" She tilted her head as Takeya's body seemed to convulse as he read the later again, then again, and finally ripping it into tiny pieces.

"Why can't my life be easy for a few damn minutes!" he hollowed into the stillness of the apartment. From what he could understand from the letter, Miu's home stay parents had assumed she was moving out because she was marring Takeya. The couple wished Miu and him a happy and productive marriage and hoped they'd come and visit them frequently. "To hell with this I'm going to school." Turning towards the bathroom door, "Neneko I'm taking off, make sure Ren follows you to school." Grabbing his bag he sidestepped Miu and walked out, missing the look of confusion on the new DearS's face.

X-X

"Damn man you look beat again, you didn't take both Miu and Ren home for some old fashioned loven' did ya?" Ohiko chided as Takeya fell into his chair and proceeded to lay his head on his desk. In response to Ohiko's question Takeya just presented his middle finger and let the hand fall limply on the side of the desk. Takeya couldn't find any respite anywhere. At home he had to worry about Ren and now Miu, hell he didn't even want to know how he'd control himself now that he had two women willing to do whatever he wanted. But Miu was more reserved, in some respects, so she wouldn't add to that problem would she?

His attention was roused however when Mitsuka chirped happily, "Oh Miu-chan you're going to switch to out class how lovely. I don't know if I can control myself with another lovely young girl like you in my class. Teacher might just have to eat you up!" Mitsuka's hands roamed Miu's body lightly, touching and pulling on any piece of flesh she could. Ohiko's nose erupted at the site of Miu being nearly manhandled by the teacher.

After Miu excused herself from the amorous hold of Mitsuka she headed to the vacant seat by Takeya's side. "Miu, what are you doing here? You're in class A-4 aren't you?" Takeya hissed through clenched teeth. He could already see the trio of girls gathering behind Miu as they did Ren. Takeya didn't want to give those girls more excuses to call him a 'vile, deviant pervert.'

Feeling Takeya's apprehension Miu leaned in close to him and tried to whisper as softly as she could. "Ikuhara-sama, it's my duty to stay near you and help you in any manner as possible. I've switched my class listings to allow us more time together." She'd also liked to have the chance to watch Ren and keep the odd girl from causing too much trouble. Takeya just shook his head and set it back on his satchel. It was too early for this sort of problems.

Much to Takeya's dismay, his rest would shortly be interrupted as Ren entered the room and wrapped her arms around his waste and pressed herself against his back. "Takeya leave Ren alone. Ren doesn't want to be away from Takeya when she doesn't have to be." Tensing up almost instantly as Ren's considerable bust was pressed firmly against his unsuspecting back, Takeya froze. "Why did Takeya leave Ren behind?"

Quickly rushing to Takeya's side, Miu pulled Ren's arms off of the prone man and forced Ren to her seat. "Ren-san, Ikuhara-sama is in need of rest and you should allow him that. Honestly what are you thinking most of the time?" Miu's eyes strayed from Ren to Takeya, who was just shaking his head in disgust. If Miu wasn't going to be allowed to hold her master then she wouldn't let Ren do it to spite her. Seeing Ren like that caused Miu to flush and want to do it so badly too. "We are in a place of learning Ren-san, you can't do such here."

"Oh Sensei doesn't mind if you take your unbridled passion and put it on display for us all to see. I might even join you!" Mitsuka exclaimed as she started to fondle herself on her desk, much to the disgust of the class that let out a groan. "Oh did Sensei say something bad, well I guess somebody must punish this naughty Sensei. Yes paddle me, spank me, but only four of you. More than that and I'll explode!" Her words fell on deaf ears as they students tuned her out.

The urge to sleep was so strong that Takeya was tempted to risk another one of Mitsuka's sermons about it but a frightened voice called out to him on the side where Miu had been seated. "Ikuhara, Ikuhara I have a note for you from the principal." Would he lash out at her, strike her, yell at her, oh she didn't know what he'd do to her but Koyomi was afraid of it. Takeya grunted and looked at her, his eyes were normal but to the girl that expected the worse it was a harsh and vile glare. She yelped and dropped the note running away leaving the trio to ridicule the misunderstood boy.

"A note from the principal, what did you do this time Takeya?" Neneko asked as she made her way to her desk. She had tried talking to Ren about what Takeya was up to but that hadn't been successful. Ren had just looked at Neneko with a forlorn expression and said that she was afraid she wasn't being of good enough use for Takeya, that she was afraid he found fault with her. Neneko didn't fully understand and refused to press, Ren was sensitive. "And what's Miu doing here, isn't her homeroom down the hall?"

Knowing that one question was likely the answer to the other, Takeya just stood up. "Says he wants to see me in his office right now as for Miu, ask her yourself, I'm out of here." Stuffing the note and his hands in his pockets, Takeya shambled out of the room and towards the principles office. Once he arrived he was correct in his assumption. Miu's change of address information had come in and the principle had wanted to confirm that Takeya was to be the guardian for both Ren and Miu. Guardian, no Takeya didn't consider himself their guard because he was their owner. Like it or not.

As Takeya spoke about his new boarder, Neneko was watching Koyomi being consoled for her traumatic experience dealing with the missing slave owner. She let out a grunt of disgust, they didn't know Takeya at all. All they saw was the outside appearance, while not as handsome as Hiro or some of the other men was far from unappealing. His gruff and cruel demeanor was hardly seen in his actions. Yes he was a very good man even with his flaws, and had he not had found Ren, Neneko had suspected in time they'd be together. How long had she harbored feelings for him?

It started when he said she looked like a princess all those years ago. She saw the real Takeya, the one that was kind and capable of compassion. She'd reveled in the times he stayed at her home when a child. Even forced him to watch the horror movies and Sci-Fi movies knowing they would scare him and he would coward behind her, next to her. Her feelings hadn't faded with time, they were tempered from a young girls crush to love. But now, calling Miu over to her desk to find out what had transpired between this man and this woman, she couldn't fight the dark and cold feeling of dread. Her insides felt like abused rubber. "Miu, Takeya said that you could tell me what happened between you and why you're here and not in your classroom."

Drawing her fingertips together in front of her face, Miu looked at them bashfully, yet Neneko could see a deeper emotion under the service, happiness. "I'm in his class now because like Ren-san, he is my Master." Neneko dropped her pencil, the tiny piece of plastic sounded like a bomb going off in her head, it wasn't possible. Ren could be over looked, she was so childlike that it could take a long time before she had the resolve to make a move, but Miu. Miu was more mature, if prone to outbursts, how long until Takeya was gone forever. "Oh Izumi-sam, Takeya asked if you'd help move me into his apartment after school as he has work."

Neneko's stomach dropped a full inch in her chest, her lungs ached and her heart almost stopped. She was moving in too? Takeya, her Takeya was going to be living with the two most beautiful woman in their class. And what was worse was she knew that both Ren and Miu would if asked abide by any requests of Takeya's. She hated them, hated Ren for stealing her chances with Takeya, hated Miu for taking her place by him, but she couldn't resent them for it. She knew. She knew that the DearS were slaves that needed a Master. She couldn't be that master for them and Takeya would no doubt do it to help them, the big idiot that he was.

But the sheer irony of the situation, one of the women taking the first love of her life away from her asking for help to move into his house, was too great. If it didn't hurt so much she'd laugh at the sure audacity of God for setting things up this way. A tear started to form in her eye, "Sure Miu I'll help you. I mean we can't have another garbage heap outside of his apartment like when Ren first learned how to clean." Neneko saw the odd look Miu was giving her, how could the DearS be so dense as not see what was happening. Maybe she did but was so blinded by her own happiness that she couldn't sense it. The beautiful, attractive, and worshipped slaves that they were. "I'll help you after school, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Ren walked over to Miu and tilted her head as they both watched Neneko run to her desk, gather her things, and flee the room. "Ren felt a pinch in her heart. Neneko hurt?" Ren's words were drowned out as the classroom erupted in shocked statements of concern and the rumor mill started to add fuel to the fires concerning Takeya, Ren, and now Miu's possible relationship. "Miu has something happened to Neneko?"

Miu felt it too, but why would a normal person feel jealousy over a slave. Didn't Neneko know that she held a place higher than either she or Ren could ever possibly attain? "I don't know Ren-san, but we can ask her when she helps to move me into my new home!" Refueled by the knowledge that she had her master and her home, Miu's hands clenched into fists as she pistoned her arms in triumph. "And you better expect to work, I won't be lenient with you now that were sisters." Ren smiled at the word the DearS used to convey sharing a master.

All during the days morning events, Hiro watched and gathered his information. The frontal assault had failed but he had other ways to steal Ren for himself. He knew enough now to see that Miu and Neneko had something to do with the guy Ren was so obsessed over, he'd just use that to drive a wedge between them and steel her for himself. But now he needed some confidence. Seeing Koyomi still jittery from her confrontation with 'the brute' he worked his charms on her and soon enough the two of them were in his special room, his pants around his ankles and the nervous woman administering his confidence via her mouth, but he didn't see the short black haired girl, no the girl in his mind had lovely silky green.

X-X

The remainder of the day had been more downtrodden than usual. Takeya returned and had less energy than before, Neneko refused to talk to anybody about why she had left the room, but Ren and Miu seemed to bask in the light of their newfound sisterhood while the boys had fantasies of the two of them together and the girls idolized their perfect complexion and spotless attitudes. After the class representative dismissed class for the day the quartet headed off of campus, eventually to split ways with Takeya as he left for the video store.

The two DearS could still feel a small pinch but it had diminished greatly from the flood it had been earlier that day. Once outside of Takeya's apartment Miu squeeled excitedly. "Oh they brought my stuff over so quickly, earth movers work so quickly!" Grabbing three of the large boxes Miu thrust the door open and headed in. Neneko could only gape at how strong Miu looked while caring her possessions inside the apartment, Ren followed with the remaining boxes.

"So did Takeya say how he wanted this done? Are we remodeling the entire room or is he going to sleep in the kitchen?" Neneko asked having made piece that she'd only share a friendship with the man. It hurt to know she'd lost her chance, but what could she do? Her figure was slim, she was short, her face wouldn't win any beauty contests, not like the other two women in the apartment with her.

Ren, having climbed into her room/closet smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Miu is going to share this space with Ren. Takeya said Miu could live in here with Ren." Unable to contain her glee, Miu jumped up and sat next to Ren in the closet. Neneko just looked at the two women setting next to each other in the small closet and could feel her brain shrinking. They were so happy to live in a closet of all places. Takeya's place was small, but if they tried the could all sleep on futons on the floor with little hassle.

Walking over to the closet sitting duo, Neneko had another flush of jealousy. Any man seeing the happy smiles on both girls faces as they looked at each other, saw how they themselves looked wouldn't want another woman. Hell part of Neneko could feel a small lust growing for them, she hated that about herself and chastised herself fiercely but they were just so beautiful that it felt wrong not to be attracted. "It looks like the only thing in her is a spare futon so if we fold it the other way," Neneko said as she pulled out the futon only to spill more of Takeya's hidden porn stash from the folds of the futon. "We…would have Miu's space. Takeya you hentai," she finished as she picked up one of the DVD's.

"Oh what are these, they look so cute!" Miu chirped as she picked up on of the magazines that had fallen. Flipping a few pages into the magazine her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What…how…she must be a contortionist!" Miu's voice held a certain reverence or even respect for the woman and man in the photos, Ren just looked at them and nodded to herself, they were study aids for when her Master finally allowed her to appease him, maybe even tonight. He did say not 'today' and that was the other day so why not? "Izumi-san what are these beautiful things?"

Neneko's eye twitched at how Miu referred to smut as beauty. Yes some said that the human form was beautiful and even the art of love making was beautiful in some way, but not this way. Not in paper or on a screen to watch and drool over. "Its Takeya's garbage, talk to him about it if you want. You have what you need so you can finish on your own, just don't throw his stuff out. I'll see myself out." Tossing the DVD distastefully at her feet, Neneko stood and left for home. She was too tired to think about how Miu and Ren would address such an issue with Takeya once he got home, she didn't care.

Miu turned to watch Ren collect the DVD and head towards Takeya's player. "This is Ren's study material. Ren watches this to learn how to appease Takeya when he lets her. Ren has learned that Takeya prefers large breasts and for women to appease their master with their tongue." At telling Miu her findings Ren had felt her heart beat increase and her head felt lighter. "Would Miu like to do research with Ren on how to appease Master?"

Much like Ren, Miu's heart rate had increased and her face was flush with blood. She would have to appease Takeya too, so yes she should learn his likes and dislikes. She'd have to learn something as her breasts weren't large like Ren's so she had to make due in other areas. "Only for a small time then we must prepare his supper for his return." With a nod Ren pushed the DVD into the player and the two DearS watched in amazement at what they were seeing. For Ren it was all new, she had never known a man's touch or what was really happening, but Miu was different. Miu had felt a mans touch, but the man she had known wasn't an earthling.

The species her last master was had genitalia of much smaller size. As species evolved the act required for the requirements for reproduction became easier, smaller, more effective to insure the race survived. DearS were nearly identical to earthlings in respect however. As Earth was a primitive plant in respects to the space traveling universe they had yet to change, DearS were modeled after Earthlings as to have a superior slave it needed to be inferior in breed. To give it to much power or capabilities would risk rebellion. So when Miu watched the act, she was nervous. The size difference was far exceeding her expectations. All that she voiced however was, "Oh my, so much to learn."

Two hours of viewing the duo stopped to start cooking Takeya, and their own, supper. Setting the burner to simmer, Miu cast a long look at the TV now off. "Ren-san, about what we watched. Do you review that material a lot?" Watching that material caused Miu to feel a tingling in herself. She wanted to appease Takeya very badly at that moment and didn't know why.

Apron on over her DearS uniform, her collar large and puffy, Ren nodded confidently. "Ren watch a lot to learn what Takeya likes. Ren wants Master to use her and be happy so Ren learns what makes him happy." Stirring the pot slowly as Miu instructed Ren looked sadly at the spinning broth. Would he want her though, now that Miu was there or would she be not allowed to appease him. "Porn tapes and magazines seemed to depict a fondness for adult females with large breasts. Does that meet with Miu's review?" Ren asked suddenly turning to Miu who was fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

Miu had noticed a theme of large breasted women in Takeya's pornography, but something else also caught her eye. "I did Ren-san, but did you notice something else. Almost all of those films of Master's had something else." Miu recalled her old master having her sisters do it, but the idea of doing that with Ren caused more queasiness in her stomach, but if it was what her new Master wanted… "A lot of those training documentaries had areas where women appeased one another while the male watched, is that something Ikuhara-sama enjoys?"

Thinking back to their training lesson, Ren nodded. "Ren does recall times when she saw women kissing and caressing in Master's porn." What a strange word that was 'porn' the dictionaries she memories had it as something but when she said it in public people looked at her strangely and Takeya took offense when she mentioned he watched it in public. "Takeya won't return for awhile, would Miu like to practice with Ren what we learned?" Ren asked as she took the colander off her head and walked back into the shared living area.

Miu was torn, she wanted to serve her new master faithfully, was even slightly intrigued by what she saw, but it was odd. Forcing the 'wrongness' of it out of her mind, Miu was determined. If her master liked watching women appease one another than she would appease Ren while he watched then she would do it for him, it was a slaves duty to do whatever her master wanted. "Yes Ren-san, but we shouldn't practice to much as we have little time and I'd like to review a bit more of the literature. I'm woefully under informed about how earthlings seek sexual release."

Ren got on her knees by the television and waited for Miu to come to her. It was true that Ren wanted to be used by her master, but Miu had a point. If he liked this she'd have to get used to it, even if Miu wasn't her master. "Ren wants Takeya happy, Ren wants to be useful to Takeya so Ren is willing to do this." Miu smiled as it was a very DearS thing to say, Ren was making progress. Kneeling before Ren, Miu didn't quite know how to begin. Her old Master had always taking initiative or she had felt the urge to appease him and let her programming take over, such wasn't the case now.

Three hours later Takeya walked into his apartment tired, sore, and laden with lemon bread. "I'm ho…" his voice lost its power as he caught sight of his living room. The bag fell from his grasp spilling packaged bread all over the floor. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. Ren had her hands cupped over her breasts while Miu's arms were wrapped around Ren's body pressing hers firmly against her. Both had their eyes closed and were sharing a very passionate kiss from what Takeya could tell. He was mesmerized by it, it was one of his many fantasies that he allowed himself.

"What…what are you two doing?" he asked yet his voice either didn't carry or they didn't hear him. He tried to swallow yet it was hard, his throat was so dry as he watched the two women kiss, why, why were they doing that? Some alien greeting or maybe Ren cut her tongue like he had and Miu was helping? Then why was Miu's hands running circles on Ren's back and Ren pushing herself harder against Miu. "Stop that!" again his voice failed him.

It didn't matter if they heard him this time or not, they broke apart on their own, still unknowing of his presence. Pulling away from Ren far enough to speak without worry of spittle Miu looked flushed yet she was more comfortable with things now than she had been hours ago. "I believe we have practiced this enough we look like the couple on that last film, and we best get read for Ma…sters return." Miu saw the dumb struck look on Takeya's face as he watched them. Both Ren and Miu could feel the sudden rush of sexual desire in Takeya, so powerful that it was a wave that flooded them as well added his wants and lust into them. "Ikuhara-sama, welcome home, sorry we didn't great you at the door," Miu turned and bowed low.

"What the fuck was that?" Takeya finally asked broken from the spell he'd been trapped in. It had been so unexpected, so surreal, so basic to just see them kiss that he'd been lost in it. He wanted to kiss Ren, to hold Miu, to let both of them hold him that his erection nearly burst in his pants. "What are you two doing?" he eyed the bathroom intently in-between looks at Ren and Miu. He was going to have to make a stop soon or he wouldn't make it the night without violating them.

Ren was the first to act, getting to her feat and walking slowly towards Takeya as he inched his way towards the bathroom. "Ren and Miu were practicing from Takeya's porn movies. Takeya likes watching women appease one another so Ren and her sister practiced to make Master happy." Ren's emblem flashed again as did Miu's as Takeya's eyes widened. "Does Master wish to use Ren, Ren wants Master to use her if he wishes." Miu was about to speak her own request that she wouldn't mind, but somehow she felt that as Takeya hadn't used Ren to appease his sexual desires yet, it would be only fair to allow her to go first.

A trickle of sweat ran down Takeya's cheek. They wanted him to, they wanted to make their master happy, and right now giving in to his desires would make him the happiness man on the earth. But what about them, if he did that they truly would be slaves, no better than his coffee pot or wash rag. "I have to go to the bathroom!" he yelled and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Fifteen minutes later neither Ren nor Miu sensed anything in Takeya. It puzzled them, but it was also time to eat. It was Miu's first meal at her new home and it was one ate in silence.

When it came time for bed, Ren cast Takeya one long and pleading glance that only Miu saw and understood. Across the distance from Takeya's apartment and Neneko's room the young girl watched the moving in the mans apartment longingly. How she wished she was the one to be there with him, but it wasn't meant to be. That didn't mean she couldn't have a nice fantasy. Her mother was more open than most and hadn't said anything wrong about pleasing oneself and that was what Neneko did while she took her nightly bath, in her mind she wasn't alone in it and she felt like she cheapened not only herself but him as well. Here she said he was the pervert yet he'd done nothing wrong and she was doing this.

Pulling his blanket up close to his neck Takeya forced himself to ignore the two women in his closet. His time in the bathroom had done much to ease his body into slumber, but Ren and Miu talked that night. Miu realized that Takeya hadn't realized the nature of the DearS fully yet and would need to talk to him, she eased Ren's worries that night. Tomorrow would be another day and they would find a solution to their troubles, both Takeya's and their own.

X-X

Author notes

Ok so this was more of a filler chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. Later people hope you liked it and keep reading!

LATER!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people

Sorry for the lateness of this update but with the holiday season and my finals and all time was something I had precious little of. Hope you all had a great holiday season whatever your beliefs are.

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 4

Takeya was slowly going insane. Two weeks from the day Miu moved in and he could count the times he was forced to pleasure himself secluded in his bathroom in the upper teens. Now he wasn't upset at the fact he did it, he was upset that his mental fodder was in the next room and in his mind cheapened them. Takeya's hope that Miu would have had a calming affect on Ren was lost when the pink haired DearS offered to wash his back for him on her second day at his apartment.

Being a more experienced slave, Miu had expected a lot more chores and duties to fulfill for her master. Washing Takeya's back had been a job she had wanted to perform as like Ren, Miu was starting to wish for the ability to appease her master's lust. It was part of their programming, the want, need, and desire to be useful in anyway possible. And a sad fact of life is sexuality is a large part of it, though the deeper emotional context was there as well Miu found herself with a tightening in her chest more often, short of breath when she saw Takeya sans shirt or pants, and her face was often full red whenever Ren displayed her own awkward affection.

As for the first slave, Ren was happy but frustrated. Happy to be with Takeya and her now sister slave but frustrated with the conflicting emotions in her. Having only been sentient for several months so much was new to her in the ways of emotions and how to behave. Miu often ridiculed her and made her redo the chores, Takeya would yell at her when she made a mistake but luckily he would forgive her almost the moment after, but the biggest frustration was the same thing that Miu and Takeya felt, the want for the other. So while Takeya worked Miu and she studied the hidden stash of DVD's and magazines.

Sitting at his crowded table, Takeya was still enjoying Miu's better cooking skills. "How did you make this with that garbage I had in the fridge?" He asked in between bites. While he shoveled food down his throat with one hand he adjusted his uniform with the other.

Smiling warmly at Takeya and his compliment Miu was slightly light headed as she demurely ate her own food. "Why Ikuhara-sama you have plenty of food stock of good quality here." She was about add that the shopping district was only three blocks away and she and Ren often restocked supplies as he worked but Ren made her appearance.

Rushing out of the bathroom, clothed but the white shirt did little to hide her modesty as she was still wet, Ren snuggled up to Takeya's side and clumsily picked up her chopsticks. "Takeya want Ren to wash his back?" She had asked Takeya that same question once a day after Miu instructed her that it was a slave's duty to do so. "Ren wants Takeya clean and refreshed for the day ahead," again it was a Miu dialogue Ren was quoting.

Spitting out his tea in shock, Takeya started coughing up what food he had just eaten. "Ren! I told you not to ask that anymore ok?" Takeya tried to keep his volume low and his anger down but it was hard. Miu, at seeing Takeya's red face and harder breathing, hurried to his side and patted his back softly. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, free of food finally, "Thanks Miu and no Ren no bathing together, no washing my back, and please try to remember not to ask that." He had a hard enough time keeping himself under control when they were clothed how would he be trusted if he was naked, if they were?

Ren's happy expression darkened briefly as she was denied while Miu rushed in to comfort her master. Not for the first time the passing thought that Miu was slowly pushing past her for the favorite slave, Ren ate in silence. Nobody said anything for some time, and Takeya had noticed the note of depression on Ren's face and again sighed heavily. He knew they were slaves but couldn't treat them like that. Patting Ren's head softly he had to pull his head back as she turned so quick to face him, her large adoring red eyes boring into him, that they nearly kissed. "I'm sorry Ren, but I'm not comfortable with it, it's not your fault ok?"

The bad feelings instantly burnt away, Ren launched herself at Takeya as she was unable to find a more suitable outlet for her happiness. "Takeya no need to apologize!" she said into the fabric of his shirt as she knocked him over and smothered herself against his chest. Then both DearS felt it again, sensed Takeya's mind and body becoming sexually excited, Ren hadn't expected to crush Takeya's manhood with her breast, it just happened that way. Pushing herself up off of Takeya and looked down at him, she saw him blushing and looking away. "Master?" her one word was more than enough to convey what she was offering, Miu looked on hopefully.

Sure if he took Ren before school they would likely be late, but it would mean other things, and Miu hoped it meant he would use her as well. But hopes often turn to sadness as the oasis in the desert turns out to be a mirage. Grumbling angrily Takeya slid out from under Ren and got to his feet. "We need to talk about this stuff ok, but not now. After work today the three of us need to set some things straight, now I'm going to school. Miu make sure Ren dries off before leaving."

Miu's hand trailed after Takeya, her lips unable to speak words to stop the man from leaving. As the door closed Miu's head dropped. "We failed again Ren-san. But Ikuhara-sama has said we'll talk about this later. I think it is he that needs to learn a few things." Turning back to Ren, Miu was shocked to see tears cascading down Ren's cheeks. "Ren-san what is wrong?"

Rubbing her face with the back of her hand, Ren sniffed and tried to keep her tears in check. "Master always rejects Ren, is Ren a failure Miu. Is Ren no good for Takeya?" What else could explain why he was so often cross with her, or rejected her attempts to make him happy. Her food wasn't the best, her cleaning was just pushing dirt around, but when he complemented her it didn't matter as it made her think she was improving. But if she wasn't good enough for him she should leave, leave him to Miu to tend to. The thought of not seeing him though sent her into another bout of tears, "Ren wants to be a good slave, Ren wants to make Takeya happy!" she screamed as frustration finally overcame her mind, Miu held her sister comfortingly and coo-ed to her. Yes there was much that needed to be discussed.

X-X

As much as he hated being there, school had become Takeya's one safe location. Miu kept Ren in steady check while on school grounds and for that Takeya was very grateful. Sure Mitsuka-sensei was odd sitting on her desk in her underwear, but nobody dared say anything about it in fear the odd woman would insist they cloth her personally. Noticing his grinning buddy walking towards him, Takeya preemptively said, "Boss was watching me like a hawk yesterday so I'll get it for you tomorrow if I'm lucky."

Denied his porn, Ohiko's smile diminished but took the seat in front of Takeya none-the-less. Turning around in the seat to converse with his friend, Ohiko drew in close and spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "That's ok buddy, but mind if I ask you something else too. I'll really make it worth your wile if you do." Knowing Takeya now had two borders and food money was tight Ohiko didn't expect to be denied.

Finishing his homework as best he could, which was not very good, Takeya closed his notebook and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want this time, new releases are rented out so fast it'd be hard for me to get the new 'Nurses, Cops, and Nuns' without being caught and you can forget the new Rei Ikari DVD thing is never in stock." The market for adult films had been oddly busily as of late keeping Takeya at work longer than he'd like and looking at things that didn't really quell his mind.

Leaning in closer to Takeya to keep the posse of girls that seemed to follow Takeya just to ridicule him from hearing, Ohiko could feel his stomach knotting up in anticipation. His palms sweaty and his pupils danced rapidly around the room. "Do you think you could get a picture of Ren or Miu…naked…for me?" It was asking a lot of Takeya, Ohiko knew but he had to at least ask. Porn was one thing, you didn't know the people, but to ask for photos of people you knew was borderline criminal, but the DearS were so damn hot he couldn't help it. Seeing Takaya's face grow red then angry, Ohiko put his hands up. "It was just a question man, its just they're so damn sexy. I don't know how you handle it."

The answer to that was 'not well' but Takeya didn't want Ohiko to know that he was being offered. Running his thumb indignantly across his nose, Takeya growled and looked away from his friend. "Like hell I would do anything like that! They're people damn it, not…not…" he didn't know how to finish. The pair looked around the room for a few moments of awkward silence until Ohiko changed the topic to the upcoming tests and the pair lapsed into depression.

Dropping a box on Takeya's desk, Neneko announced her arrival. "You left your lunch at home and you left them too." She pointed at the DearS as they walked into the room, Ren looked off not quite herself while Miu had an almost angry glint in her eyes. Something happened on the walk to school that had set Miu and Neneko against one another. Giving Takeya a quick once over, Neneko's heart chilled as she recalled what she heard Miu and Ren talking about in regards to her crush. She'd lost and the sooner she did what she needed to do the better, "Since you have two people to wake you Takeya, I don't plan on stopping by anymore in the morning, you're on your own."

Takeya's jaw dropped as Neneko walked past him, her words ringing in his head. She wasn't going to stop by anymore? But she was his friend right, so why was she going to just stop her ritual of coming over. Ohiko scratched his chin, not really getting the severity of the issue, to him Neneko leaving Takeya was a good thing as it offered more private time with the more attractive girls. Superficiality wasn't something Takeya liked to take stock in however. "Neneko?"

Takeya's thoughts were disrupted as Miu and Ren took their respected seats on his two flanks. He'd have to find time to talk to Neneko about that little ultimatum she just gave him. Did she just mean what she said at face value, no more trying to wake him up, or was it as he feared. She was upset with him and wanted nothing to do with him. Did she think him a pervert too, like the other girls in the class? Just a big perverted idiot with no redeeming qualities? "Students its time for a pop quiz! And if you get enough right teacher might just pop out of her top!" The groan was collective as the students tried not to picture Mitsuka with any less cloths on.

X-X

Miu didn't understand why Takeya insisted to eat alone as of late or why he actually ordered Ren and her to eat with the other girls in class. It was their place to be with him, help him, and assist him in all aspects of life, it was a slave's duty, but they couldn't go against his order. "My Inez-san you're cooking is very flavorful, do you practice often?" Miu asked out of politeness.

Eating her melon bread, Ren listened partially to the conversation Miu was having with the other girls. Not being well versed in etiquette or proper manners as Miu was, Ren was at a loss for the why and how of the conversation. Savoring the flavor of her most cherished food item, Ren leaned back against her chair and inhaled her lunch. Thoughts of Neneko's outburst over Miu's insistence Takeya take his role as master seriously wafted through her mind like falling leaves in autumn. There but lost in the bustle of more important details, like what they trio were to talk about after Takeya returned from the video store. "Bored little kitten?"

So engrossed in the conversation, Miu failed to watch Hiro walk Ren down the lunchroom and out into the hallway. "Hiro-kun Ren was not bored Ren was eating her melon bread." Just thinking about her lunch caused Ren to drool slightly only to have Hiro wipe it away with a handkerchief. As his hand pulled back and placed the fabric back into his pocket, Ren's emblem flared wildly, she sensed a strong desire in the man across from her. "Hiro-kun why did you bring Ren into the hall away from the others?" Ren asked as she noticed the empty hallway.

Oh how beautiful the creature before him was, if he wasn't mistaken he could swear she was trembling a trifle. "I couldn't leave such a cute kitten alone after seeing her so forlorn. Would you like to come to 'My Coffee' with me for a while?" Hiro casually took Ren's hand in his, running him thumb over the soft flesh in his hand. He'd been watching the two DearS exchange students ever since his first failure. He could see the subtle tension between Miu and Ren, and he could see that neither of them had bed Takeya yet, not that he could see them wanting to. Takeya was as men go, low grade. "You'll come with me right?" he flashed his best smile.

Pulling her hand away from Hiro, Ren felt torn. Part of her again wanted to follow Takeya's orders to make friends and be polite yet the dominant part of her mind wanted to run from Hiro. What she was sensing in him wasn't a desire for friendship. "Ren must stay with Miu, Takeya told Ren to." Which was true in most cases, but right now Ren didn't know if she was using that as an excuse or just stating a fact.

A miffed look crossed Hiro's face at the mentioning of Takeya. "You don't have to do what he tells you, you know. You're your own person and should be allowed to do whatever you want. And if that means you come with me and leave that oppressive man to that Miu girl so be it." He smirked mentally at how Ren reacted to his throwing Miu and Takeya's budding friendship in her face. A cheap shot to use rumors against Ren, but he knew what he wanted and had all intentions of getting it. "So will you just listen to whatever he tells you knowing he might be telling her the same later?"

Without a moments hesitation Ren replied, "Yes, I want Takeya to tell Ren what to do and to tell Miu what to do. Ren really wants him too." Spinning on her feat Ren left Hiro stunned in the hallway. He simply watched Ren's behind as it swayed as she walked, nice and firm just as he hoped. The prize would be hard to win, but the harder the catch the more satisfying the victory. Letting out a low whistle, Hiro headed back to his small store room to plan, but on his way he saw the other girl that talked to the thorn in his side named Takeya, he saw Neneko and got a great idea.

"She's a little on the small side but beggars can't be choosers," running his fingers through his hair to fix any blemishes, Hiro made his way to the distraught Neneko. Wounded pray were easy marks and Neneko was very wounded.

X-X

Looking at the clock, Takeya dreaded the events that would transpire in less than an hour. His shift ended in thirty minutes and that meant he had to go home and lay down some rules for his two slaves. Looking around the empty store he realized something else. "I can get Ohiko's DVD's," a small grin on his face. For such a small thing as lending Ohiko porn it saved him so much money. "Ren's stomach is a bottomless pit."

Picking up the last remaining copy of the newest in the 'Rei Ikari' series of DVD's featuring nothing but her and her husband, Takeya stuffed it in his jacket and headed back to the counter. Laughing to himself the thought aloud, "What husband and wife WANT people to see them have sex?"

"My my Ikuhara-kun is that an invitation of both marriage and some fun time?" Mitsuka giggled as she strode up next to the boy. Leaning dangerously close to him, and offering a tantalizing glimpse down her dress and noting she didn't wear a bra, Mitsuka ran her finger down Takaya's cheek and left it on his chin. "Or do you have another lucky lady in mind for you to ravage in the heat of passion?" Mitsuka tried her best to look pouty but failed as her eyes were all but emitting joy.

Blushing and averting his eyes from the large bust of his teacher, Takeya took several steps back. "Mitsuka-sensei what are you doing here? C-can I help you find a movie or something?" It wasn't the first time she came to the store, she did have her own section of films she stared in and Takeya wouldn't touch those ever, but she never came into the store this late. "We're closing in a few minutes you know."

"I know just a unfortunate turn of events you see I'll not be tooo long unless you plan to kidnap me and have your way with me," Mitsuka chided him as she bent over and started reading titles and shaking her rear every so often. Despite her cheery disposition, Mitsuka was depressed. She'd been stood up again. When the guys she dated realized she wasn't really a floozy or whore, just affectionate and had an itch to antagonize people, they passed her by. "So how are things going with that yummy Ren and Miu going for you?"

It was the tone in Mitsuka's voice that puzzled Takeya, it was almost sincere. "Uh good I guess, Ren burns food a lot and Miu goes into hysterics over the basics of human culture but other than that…and a few things its good." Why was she asking him this and more to the point why was he answering her. This was his teacher the usually semi-naked innuendo spewing freak. The number of times he'd seen her in just her underwear was in the thousands yet here he was talking about his life with Ren and Miu.

Snatching up two cheesy romance movies, always good to brighten her mood, Mitsuka bounced over to the counter. "That's wonderful to hear Ikuhara-kun, you always seemed the misunderstood type," and boy could she relate. Purring softly as she watching his hands shakily grab the DVD's and her renters card and run the order. "And with Ren and Miu you can have a three way whenever your hormones surge, invite me sometime?" She wanted to laugh as Takeya's face turned red, kids these days were too worried about sex and by playing around with the topic she hoped to loosen them up. She wasn't really advocating they fuck like bunnies in heat, but she didn't want them afraid of what she thought was a beautiful expression of love. Sadly her dates wanted sex not love so got neither from her.

"Mitsuka-sensei its...we're not like…I can't…" he gushed as he tried to steady his heart from rupturing from inside his chest. He was trying to keep from thinking about Ren and Miu sexually, failing a lot but trying, and here Mitsuka brings it all up right before he leaves. Handing over the bag of DVD's to his teacher, Takeya opted to simply not speak.

Leaning her chin on the DVD's in the bag, Mitsuka smiled genuinely, "I guess you can't allow others into your love nest can you, just be sure to where protection, sensei can show you how to apply them if you need." She had thought of throwing him a box of them but by gauging from his breathing the poor boy was about to faint. She saw how Takeya treated Ren and Miu lately and it wasn't hard to think he had actual feelings for the girls and didn't just think of them as sex objects, so it was her duty to help them relieve that tension that was building. Heading to the door she stopped and turned back, "Remember though if you love them it's all beautiful," her words lacked the usual tone of flirty blather and left Takeya reeling. Mitsuka had said something serious, and she had a good point, but the question was did he love them?

X-X

Opening the door and walking with his eyes closed, Takeya hoped his last warning about 'practicing' sank into both females' minds. Four times in the last two weeks he walked in to see something that just didn't look right outside of one of his movies. They were either kissing, hugging, and one time he was sure he saw Miu pulling up her panties. "I'm home you two aren't doing anything are you?"

Giggling softly as she watched Takeya bumble his way through the apartment with closed eyes, Miu guided him to the table. "Is this some new game Ikuhara-sama, walking with your eyes closed?" Earth was an odd place and Miu wouldn't have put it past the culture of beings to do odd things such as that.

Begging for recognition, Ren didn't wait for Takeya to speak before she dropped a bowl of stew on the table in front of him. "Ren made supper! Miu likes it, she tasted it for Ren. Was Ren helpful, will you praise Ren?" Opening eyes and looking at the giddy face of Ren then eyeing the bowl of stew, Takeya twitched. "You'll praise Ren yes?"

The bowl looked as if it was full of motor oil and eggshells, clearly a DearS cultural favorite and not an earth dish. But with Ren so hopeful so expectant he couldn't help but eat it. Lifting a spoonful to his lips while he listened to Ren and Miu go into detail on all that they had done for him while he was working, Takeya prayed that if the food was poisonous he died quickly. Depositing the odd concoction in his mouth and swallowing Takeya was shocked. "This is great! What is it…" as Ren opened her mouth to speak Takeya thought better of it, "never mind I don't think I'd like it if I knew what was in it."

At the comment Ren nearly burst, she had made Takeya happy! He thought her food was delicious just like Miu's! Moments before she could throw herself at the oblivious eating man, Miu put a hand on her shoulder and held her in place and shook her head slowly. Remembering some of what Miu told her that day Ren nodded. "Thank you Master for complimenting Ren's cooking, it makes Ren happy."

The trio dug into the meal in earnest after Takeya gawked at Ren's semi-formal gesture. He informed them about his day at work, why they insisted he tell them about such a boring thing was odd but if it made them happy and kept the eventual confrontation at bay for a few more minutes he was all for it. But the recounting just like the food was limited and soon gone. Miu collected the empty bowls and with Ren's help cleaned the meager dishes.

As she shut the water off and dried her hands, and took the colander off of Ren's head again, Miu turned to find Takeya in the larger room of the apartment. "Ikuhara-sama you said that we were going to have a talk today about our actions?"

Nodding to Miu and Ren, Takeya patted the mats in front of him and waited for them to take their seats. Already he could feel his heart racing and his body pouring with sweat and he hadn't even started yet, this was going to be hard. "Ren, Miu about how you…about when I get…damn it! Why is this so hard?" Takeya yelled pounded the floor with his fist in frustration.

Both DearS looked at one another then turned back to Takeya, they knew what he was trying to say. They lived with him long enough now to sense something of his thought process. And Miu, the dutiful slave she was, would take the burden from him. "You wish to discuss our sexual relations with one another correct?"

Pulling back his sore hand and rubbing is to dull the pain, Takeya nodded again. "Yeah that's right. Look I'll be straight with you two. I don't want to sleep with either of you. It's wrong of me to expect that or even want it when no love is there. You're both so damn attractive and Ren sometimes when you…touch me on accident it drives me mad. I just want you two to tone it down a notch ok…I'd hate to…to…dirty you." Disgust was so thick in his mind he could taste it, a sour gritty taste.

"You're wrong Ikuhara-sama, please take no offense but you are wrong in your belief," Miu responded behind folded hands. Adjusting her skirt to cover her legs better, Miu cleared her throat. "If you are referring to the event that lead me to be in your service yes that would dirty us as those men weren't my master. You ARE however Ren and my master and we wish to make you happy. We LIVE to make our master happy, in a sense that word you use 'love' is best personified by a DearS willingness to abide her master."

Ren nodded fiercely to Miu's words. Unable to form such eloquent words as her sister Ren was hoping Miu could say her part as well. "Takeya…Ren's heart hurts when you are sad or I fail to make you happy. Ren wants Takeya happy always. Ren doesn't want to fail Takeya anymore." Tears again started to fill the DearS beautiful red eyes but as Takeya went to comfort him Miu held up her hand. The proverbial gauntlet had been thrown and Miu was going to have her say before comfort was doled out.

"As we must and want to serve you, in a sense you must serve us as well. We ARE slave Ikuhara-sama but on a deeper level we are companions. When you are angry with us, force yourself to do a chore that we would do, or forget us we are filled with sadness. Ren has been affected more than myself as she has been in your service longer, but your continued denial of your urges and dismissing her aid has hurt her deeply." Miu stopped to let her voice rest, taking a sip of water from a glass she brought with her from the kitchen.

Takeya's head just shook it was so hard to take all this in. In his attempt to keep Ren and Miu from being sullied he had been causing them pain, the look on Ren's face was proof enough that his actions hurt her. It was then that he finally had to accept it, no cure existed for them. Ren and Miu were slaves, created as slaves, and would die as slaves and no actions on his part could change that. He couldn't apply human logic to them as they weren't human, they were DearS. And DearS had a different code of logic on many things. "But…I didn't want to hurt you Ren…or you Miu. I thought I was doing the right thing here. To treat you like objects seems wrong to me, I don't want sex…I want love." Had any other man heard Takeya speak they'd have laughed or thought him lying, he had to gruff an appearance for such emotional depth. They were wrong.

Now Miu moved over to Takeya, crawling on hands and knees. Cupping his drained face in her hands she cupped his cheeks. Leaning in quickly she stole a chaste kiss from him. "For that I thank you Master. You are receiving our love, all the love we can give you will be yours. In time we may realize our term for love is the same as yours or a better word for it. But know this Ren and myself not only would let you 'make love' to us, we want it. It's the sign of ultimate respect and trust a DearS can receive from her master. You offer yourself undefended to us, and for many DearS owners they have enemies that would reprogram a slave to be an assassin." Kissing Takeya again, longer this time, Miu felt her own chest heave as she wished to continue.

Ren was next over on Takeya's side to offer the stunned man another chaste kiss. "Takeya, Ren trusts Takeya completely, Ren wants to be used…hold…hugged by Takeya. Will Takeya ever trust Ren?" Takeya, to stunned to speak, wrapped one arm around each DearS and held them. Nothing made sense from a traditional standpoint but viewing the words through the veil of his new found understanding of the DearS Takeya understood.

'They love me in there own way as I love them in my own way,' he didn't know why he felt like crying or if he was relieved or upset, all he knew was they held him as he held them. They reached an understanding as to what they meant to one another but that wasn't the end of things, not yet. Because just because one knows something it didn't mean others would accept it.

X-X

Author notes

Yeah this chapter was heavy on the emotions of those involved and it seems that they have made a connection of sorts. Next chapter will be a little more on the lime coughlemoncough side so I hope you enjoyed this and read the next chapter when I get to it!

Later people and thank Zen-chan again for prereading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!

Yes its taking forever for updates but I have a job too now and that compounds things but such is this thing we know as life. I'll try to get a few more chapters out faster but beggars can't be choosers right? Well hope ya keep reading this and liking it.

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

X-X

Understanding

Chapter 5

Looking over at Neneko's empty desk, Takeya sighed heavily. She'd been true to her word for the last two weeks and more so. She hadn't just stopped showing up to wake him, she'd been avoiding him completely. A bitter smile set on his face in the early morning hours before school started as he realized a grim irony. When Neneko had stopped visiting he became depressed and that killed his libido affectively nullifying one of his other problems. His voice tired and scratchy, "What did you say Ren?"

Unsure of what she could do to ease her master's turmoil that she felt, Ren looked down at her balled fists. "Ren asked if Takeya wanted her melon bread." It brought her such happiness surely it would do the same for Takeya. She'd gladly give the man anything to cheer him up, but part of her could tell what the real source was.

The fakeness of Takeya's smile faded and was replaced with genuine affection, "No Ren, you keep it. Just tired is all." And that was true as well. Since Miu had come under his care Takeya's funds had depleted greatly. Now forced to work everyday to feed his two borders and make rent Takeya was near exhaustion. And with Neneko avoiding him it also meant no food handouts either.

"Takeya!" Ohiko chimed as he entered the room and rushed over to his friend's desk. "Oh Ren-chan I didn't know you were going to be here this morning too…no Miu?" Ohiko's voice inflected that not only had he expected Ren but was disappointed that the other DearS was missing.

Groaning at Ohiko's obsession with the DearS, Takeya sat up straight. Working a kink out of his shoulder and rotating the other to get the stiffness out of it, Takeya glanced at Ren for a moment before answering. "She got a call from her old home stay family and should be back before class starts. Anyway what did you want Ohiko?"

Glancing at the girls in the classroom and waiting for them to shift attention away from them, Ohiko pulled the latest DVD out of his satchel and gave it back to Takeya. "Grade A quality stuff man, Grade A!" Hugging himself as he remembered a few of the spicier scenes. "I mean those two get it on like animals! Right…ma…" Ohiko glanced over at Ren as he'd forgotten she was there in his fog of hormones, "Sorry Ren-chan."

While Ohiko thought Ren was upset as she was staring at the DVD with such intensity it seemed she was attempted to move it with her mind, he was mistaken. Swiftly stealing the DVD from Takeya's deft fingers Ren smiled brightly. "Takeya has new porn movie? Can Ren watch? It has big breasted women like you prefer!" Her voice full of a childlike wonder so at odds with the question that as her words echoed in the room Takeya was to shocked to respond.

The room was hushed as they all absorbed Ren's words. As all misunderstandings go, everybody tried to find the most likely cause, this time it was Takeya. The trio of girls that Takeya was beginning to believe lived only to torment him were up and in arms. "Ikuhara you pig! Forcing Ren-san to watch dirty movies! You're the worst! Animal!" They all chorused around him. Still in shocked at Ren's blatant disregard for his order to not say embarrassing things he just sat there.

"Takeya did Ren do bad?" Ren asked as Takeya's face went from pale white to a fevered red. Miu and her had been reviewing Takeya's porn more often after they'd reached there understanding as they waited for the inevitable. So when she saw the DVD she had assumed it was a new learning tool for her. But the pain she felt from Takeya as her emblem flashed was unexpected. "Takeya?"

Clenching his fists so tightly they were white and his knuckles popped one after another, Takeya tried his best to stay calm. Ren wasn't trying to embarrass him, she didn't know any better. But this was so hard to keep from eating at him, she'd opened a can of worms so large that those girls would try and skin him alive! "Ren…stay here…I'm going to get a drink," his voice was strained and void of emotion. Ohiko just watched him walk out as Ren's chest fallen face went unnoticed, she had failed again and had caused Takeya pain. The trio were quick to place blame again on Takeya and went to console her.

Takaya, now drinking from the water fountain, enjoyed the unique feel of the cold water sloshing down his throat. Closing his eyes he lowered his head and let the water fount spray his forehead. The cold worked great at calming him, he was proud of not exploding on Ren like he always used to, he was getting better. "If she's trying to improve I guess I have to as well," he murmured to himself as he wiped the last trail of water off his face. What he saw when he turned to go back to class left him rattled. Neneko and Hiro hand in hand walking out of the storeroom.

X-X

Miu's eyes were wide and her mouth hidden behind her hand as she listened to the elderly woman. "You can't mean that Oba-san, you can't!" It was to much to believe, not only had the nice old man died but what his wife had to say was beyond anything Miu could have believed.

The woman, Haruka Tanaka, could only smile at Miu. Yes her husband had died and with him so did her will to continue living. She loved that man and she wouldn't let him escape from her even in death, she would follow. "Miu-chan we talked about this since you had moved in with us. I fear I don't have much time left either in this world and it is what we wanted."

Tears started to fall from Miu's eyes as she shook her head violently. "You're still healthy Oba-sama, don't talk like that. You could…live with out…" Miu stopped as she understood the unspoken words. Haruka didn't want to live alone, she wanted to stay with her husband so it truly was only a matter of time before she left this world. "But I cannot accept this."

"Miu-chan, if you don't then our home and belongings would go to the government and sold to anybody. We have no surviving family and came to think of you as a daughter. Please Miu-chan accept this gift from us." Taking Miu's hand in hers, Haruka squeezed it comfortingly, "It would be our dowry for your marriage and it would make us happy."

Her sense of duty kicked in and Miu nodded slowly, in a small sense she looked at the old couple as a pseudo-master and to make them happy Miu was willing to accept. "Thank you so much for the lovely home Oba-sama, we don't deserve such a thing but if it would make you happy than I accept it." Miu would inherit the Tanaka estate after Haruka's death, but in a truer sense Takeya would inherit it by proxy.

Drawing the still crying young woman into a comforting embrace, Haruka stroked Miu's hair and shushed her. "Now, now no tears Miu-chan. He's gone to his ancestors and I'll be with him again soon. Nothing to be sorry for. We all must die some time but to know those who we love are cared for its nothing to fear." Dabbing the last few tears from Miu's eyes Haruka smiled warmly again. "I'm sorry to have kept you so long, but I wanted to let you know this now."

Miu nodded and pulled back from Haruka, seeing not the warm and oddly animated woman she had before, but now seeing a dried husk. Haruka had succeeded in her goal and no longer needed the front of vitality. "Oba…sama?" Haruka shook her head slowly and left the room, Miu knew not to follow despite how dearly she wanted to. It was the last time she saw the woman alive. "Thank you," she mouthed as she put her shoes back on and left the building only to have another surprise waiting, "Khi-kun?" Khi just smiled as he approached Miu.

X-X

Looking to his right and seeing the empty desk that was Miu's, Takeya rubbed his brow heavily. Another frustrating thing to worry about, not that it weighed as heavily as seeing Neneko and Hiro. Pulling his own bread packet out for lunch, Takeya thought of what to do next. Should he confront Neneko about it, Hiro, or should he leave it alone? Neneko was her own person and who was he to step in between the two of them? "But what if it's just to…"

"Takeya, is Takeya still angry at Ren?" the source of Takeya's fear for Neneko said as she finished her third bread. Ren didn't feel the same anger anymore, but was able to sense a dull confusion in Takeya. "Ren is sorry for saying that you li…" Ren's mouth was sealed with Takeya's palm as she almost restated things best left unsaid.

Hoping he wasn't spotted 'abusing' Ren, Takeya took his hand away from her mouth. "No I'm not mad at you anymore, just DON'T say stuff like that in public ok?" His frustration with Ren boiled away as the DearS latched her arms around his waist and smiled warmly, the heat radiating from her bust against his arm wasn't a bad thing either. "Just worried about Neneko is all…she was with Hiro."

As Takeya hadn't forbid her from holding his arm, Ren continued to do so, reveling in the feeling. "Hiro-kun? Why is Takeya upset that Neneko talks to Hiro-kun?" Ren asked tilting her head in confusion. Why would Takeya not want such a thing to happen?

Furrowing his brow, Takeya couldn't form words in his mind to convey why he didn't like the idea. "Just-I don't know-its stupid of me. Did you finish your bread already?" His voice was soft and oddly kind. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing at how Ren was nearly drooling on his food. "Want mine, I'm not hungry."

Without a moments hesitation Ren wrested the food from Takeya's hand and started to devour it. "Thank you Master," Ren slipped as she often would now whenever Takeya was overly generous or kind to her. She'd gotten what she aimed for and a small flare was sensed from Takeya. Luckily for the two nobody in the classroom had heard them as most left the room for lunch.

Spotting movement in the corner of his eye, Takeya was up and on his feet in moments, he'd seen Hiro alone. All the plans and worries about why he cared faded away like morning mist, he was going to talk to him now and see just what was going on. "Ren, I'm going to go talk to Hiro…stay out of trouble," Takeya's voice sounded strange even to his own ears, it was to calm for what he had planned. If Hiro was using Neneko to get to Ren or as just another conquest Takeya would act as people saw him, as a brute.

Opening her mouth to question Takeya, Ren didn't get the chance as the melon bread and Takeya's rush left little time or ability. Throwing the door open, Takeya rushed down the hallway with only one thing in mind. Answers. It didn't take long for Takeya to catch up to Hiro and with one hand spin the usually arrogant playboy around. "We have something's to talk about and I think it best to get this out now."

It took several moments for Hiro to realize just what was happening and who he was talking to. "Oh Ikuhara-kun, what are you talking about, you're making a scene." While Hiro's plan had been significantly altered by his experiences over the last two weeks, it was still fun for him to play with Takeya's mind. "Shall we head to 'My Coffee' though you'd be the first man I asked to visit."

Having no witnesses sounded very good at that exact moment in time so Takeya agreed and he found himself and Hiro in the small storage room he'd found Ren in before. "I think you know what I want to talk about and if I don't like the answer…" Takeya clenched his fists for emphasis, the harsh look in his eyes wasn't just for show, he was deadly serious. Nobody played around with his friends.

Hiro's smile never faded despite the fear he was feeling. "It's about Neneko-chan right? You've either seen or heard something about us and have come gallantly to her rescue." For a brief moment Hiro liked Takeya for that, but moments pass. "Well shall I put your fears to rest or will you hurt me? You are terribly intimidating when you want to be."

Circling Hiro, Takeya appeared as an animal would circling prey. "I won't do anything if you don't deserve it, so why don't you start at the beginning." Try as he might to regain what sense of calm he had it was hard. Hiro was just so damn pompous that it was hard to trust him. "And don't lie, I really hate liars."

Pouring himself a cup of coffee from the mask shift pot, Hiro sniffed the brew. "I love her." As simple as it was for Hiro to say, it still amazed him. "I hope she loves me, didn't expect it really. My plan was exactly what I bet is going in you mind right now. I was going to use her to get you irritated, you'd run to her and have left Ren vulnerable." Sipping the coffee Hiro still was in awe of how quickly that planned changed.

"It's just that easy huh…you expect me to take your word for that? I've heard the rumors about you, you'd fuck anything on two legs if it walked into this room." Takeya spat out. Hiro was in a sense his opposite in regards to sexuality. Takeya wanted love before sex, it seemed Hiro wanted sex before love. "Forgive me for not being so quick to believe you."

Shrugging his shoulders Hiro didn't care if Takeya believed him or not. "While your right I have had a lot of others before her…she's different from them. You were a fool to not notice it and well I'm not going to give you the chance to get her back. Vacant air heads that drop their panties are a dime a dozen but smart and attractive is a hard mix to find. Neneko is quite the find." Taking a long drawn sip, finishing off the cup Hiro set it back down.

To Hiro Neneko had presented a unique challenge in the beginning. She wasn't as weak as he'd suspected her to be. And that was his undoing. He had expected a vulnerable kitten and found a wounded tiger. Neneko even when emotional was a sharp as a tack and was suspicious of Hiro's motives. So instead of a quick score Hiro found himself talking to her. At first it was looking for an 'in' but over a few days he was genuinely intrigued by her. She was so different from the flighty girls he had taken before. Those girls cared about fashion and popularity, Neneko cared about her neither of those. It was a breath of fresh air! He could be himself with her and she didn't seem to judge him.

Takeya was dumbfounded, he hadn't expected any of this. "You're not…going to hurt her? You really-truly love her?" It wasn't supposed to happen! Neneko was supposed to be there for him! But with Ren and Miu was that fair to Neneko? Suddenly Takeya couldn't stand to face the content grin on Hiro's face and he looked away.

Walking over to Takeya, Hiro put his hand on Takeya's shoulder. It was a sign of peace or at least neutrality. "No I wouldn't. I don't think I'll ever try dating another girl again if she'd not leave me. You fucked up by passing up on her. Now if you excuse me…my girlfriend is going to draw my picture, something about a tuxedo and a mask or some such thing." Hiro had only just seen Neneko's costume collection and learned of her hobby of drawing, he was looking forward to learning more.

Takeya was vaguely aware of the door closing and his body fell heavily onto one of the chairs in the room. Why hadn't he seen it coming? He'd been spending so much time with Ren and now Miu it was only a matter of time before it was to much for Neneko to take and she'd leave. Could they still be friends now or was she totally out of his life? Rubbing at his eyes in irritation he fought back the tears that threatened to break. "I guess nothing stays the same forever does it." Friends come and go, but he wasn't ready for her to go, and he hoped she wasn't yet gone. "But…but I hope they're happy together," and if Hiro had lied about hurting her, he'd crush him.

X-X

It was always nerve wracking to deal with Rubi, and Miu hadn't anticipated meeting Khi outside what was soon to be her new home was a summons. Standing before Rubi in the spaceships command center and in the shadow of Lady Fina the leader of their community sent nervous chills through her back. Her legs were pins and needles as Rubi walked over to her from her viewing window. "Ah Black Sheep Miu so pleased you could come on such short notice."

Miu tried to not let Rubi's smile scare her, but it wasn't easy. Something about Rubi just screamed pain, and not just for those who were on her bad side. "Of course I'd come for your call Rubi-sama, what did you need of me?"

"First your cloths…change them. I don't want to see those odd earthling adornments if I don't have to," Rubi's voice was inflexible and flat. With a brief nod of her head, Miu touched her collar and in a flash of light stood before Rubi in her DearS uniform. "Better, now the reason I called for you is simple. I want your report on the zero numbers progress." Rubi knew for a fact that Ren had been making small but notable improvement from Xaki's reports, but needed to know if Miu would try to lie.

A nervous twitch set in her left eye at thinking of Ren's progress. Sure it was happening but nowhere near as fast as Miu wanted. "Ren-san is making slow progress. Her cooking is perfect for our taste but for human consumption she is lacking. Her cleaning is getting better but only for the apartment. Sadly her social skills are truly lacking." Miu opted to stop there from naming Ren's bad points, it was unbecoming of a DearS to bad mouth a sister.

Rubi rolled her whip in between her fingers, letting the smooth yet resilient material rub against her fingers. Rubi couldn't care less if Ren made progress, she wanted her terminated. To hell with the plan of letting the zero numbers have a second chance, but the community had gotten wind of the plan and had been all for it. Unlike her, the rest of the DearS felt sorrow for those unfortunate slaves in status. They all watched Ren's progress with hope, hope that they'd allow more out to seek the same rehabilitation.

So Rubi needed to find fault with Ren at any costs, and the report from two weeks ago about a conference between master and slave gave her an idea. "Has this Ikuhara Takeya claimed either of you yet? Humans are unique when it comes to the need for sexual release and as of your last report nothing of the sort has happened yet." She would use Takeya and the natural distrust of all creatures to her benefit.

Along with the feeling of heat in her stomach that came with thinking of finally satisfying her masters urges came another feeling, resentment. She resented that Takeya would likely prefer Ren than herself. Ren's larger breasts, Ren's softer skin, and Ren's innocent smile. All those videos and magazines had a common thread and it was Ren. Miu's paranoia was unfounded but such was the case with everybody in a relationship. "No Rubi-sama he has not. Ikuhara-sama has had reasons not to seek our aid up until recently and right now he is in a lowered state of mind and seeks not to appease himself."

The trap was set, now all was needed was to plant the seed. "You know, maybe he isn't the type that can handle two slaves. That could be why he isn't using either of you. There are some that fear being viewed during the act. He could be one of them. Miu I come to my point here. I want Ren gone. You can have the master to yourself if you claim to me that Ren has made no progress. That your master refuses her and yourself out of disgust with her." Rubi walked around behind Miu and leaned in close, she took a small bite of Miu's ear rewarded with a small shiver. "He'll be yours and only yours. A master to replace your old one and with no sisters. That would be nice wouldn't it?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rubi was going against her word! The damn barkers were doing it again to them. Using there power over the sheep to their own ends. Miu was cherishing her time with Ren, and if those videos were true in any respect Takeya would likely enjoy both of them at one time when he finally submitted to his lusts. But how to get away from Rubi with this? "May I have some time to think about this Rubi-sama, it is a large decision to make?"

Giving her whip a nice loud crack in the open air, Rubi's smile turned feral. "Sure you can have time to think, but remember this. I will have the zero number returned to stasis and I might have to revoke the contract you have with that man if he…fails to meet the qualifications of a master. I'd make sure you think carefully before you chose." With that Rubi turned and walked back to her window leaving Miu with only fear and apprehension.

"I will think long and hard Rubi-sama," Miu ended and fled the room and the ship. She had to tell the others, but what good would it do? If Lady Fina was awake this wouldn't be a problem, Fina wouldn't have stood for the Barker's abuse of power. And the darker desire, only a mere spark but existent none-the-less of having Takeya all to herself.

X-X

"Damn why did the boss need to stay closed today!" Takeya growled as he sat at his table. Ren pounded on the table as she mimicked Takeya's actions. "And where the hell is Miu at she's been gone all day!" Again Ren mimicked Takeya's actions, only this time he noticed. "Ren, what the hell are you doing?"

Ren didn't so much as answer Takeya as the continued to parrot his movements. Takeya lifted his hand, Ren lifted hers, Takeya went to speak again, and Ren opened her mouth in return. Finally Takeya started laughing, "What the hell is wrong with you today Ren?"

As Takeya's laughs continued to rise in volume, Ren stopped her charade and smiled at her master. "Ren saw on television people doing that to make somebody happy. Takeya was sad and Ren wanted to make him happy. Did Ren do good, is Ren a good girl?" Her eyes wide and all but begging for praise.

Wiping the stray tear from his eye Takeya shook his head slowly with a content smile on his face. Rubbing Ren's head affectionate as she closed her eyes and crushed her head against his palm much like a cat, "Yeah you're a good girl Ren, and thanks." She sure was something else, was it because she could sense his emotions or because they were obvious. "Ren, Neneko's not going to be coming over much anymore, she's seeing Hiro now," he said to explain his actions as of late.

"But Ren sees Neneko and Hiro at school to, does that mean Ren can't see Takeya anymore!" Fear laden words flew from her lips as her eyes snapped open and she looked at Takeya. To stunned by the odd logic Ren was applying was Takeya that he didn't respond. Taking his silence as a reluctant yes, Ren threw herself at Takeya in a mad panic. "Ren doesn't want to leave Takeya! Ren wants to stay! Let Ren stay! Ren won't see Neneko or Hiro again if you let Ren stay!"

How many times had this happened, Ren laying on top of him as he gazed up at her face over some mix up in words or understanding? Doing what felt natural he cupped Ren's cheek with his palm. "No stupid that's not what 'seeing somebody' means. They're a couple now. Boyfriend and girlfriend. They'll be spending time together and not here." Seriously how could she think the things she did?

The mad fear, the feeling of dread and abandonment she had felt sear through her moments before fled just as quickly as it came. It left her slightly embarrassed but more joyful than anything. All that was needed to make Ren happy was Takeya. She continued to look down at him as he'd yet to remove his palm. Then she felt it, for the first time in weeks, her body pressed against his as they lay on the floor, Ren felt him against her thigh, hard and hot. "Takeya," Ren's one word was all she said to convey her willingness and understanding of the moment.

Takeya blushed at how quickly things had changed from her being in a panic to him being aroused. He couldn't explain how it worked sometimes but at that moment, when Ren looked so relieved to hear she wasn't going to have to leave it struck a cord in him, he wanted her. "R-Ren…I…" Ren silenced him with a kiss.

It lasted minutes but Takeya's mind couldn't recall anything except the softness and firmness of her lips against his. Pulling back Ren's eyes where half-laden as she tugged at his shirt. "Master tastes good," Ren replied huskily as she licked her lips to recapture the flavor. She was ecstatic with anticipation! She was finally going to satisfy him, become his fully, and never need fear replacement again. "Master is still very beautiful, does Master find Ren attractive?" She asked as she pulled off her ribbon and her shirt opened exposing her stomach and bra.

Takeya couldn't speak as he watched Ren's small strip tease. He nodded quickly, the fear of soiling Ren was never further from his mind. She looked so happy, she looked about ready to burst and he knew why. She was his slave and he was letting her do what she was expecting, no wanted to do. "Ren…" again his mind couldn't form words. But they weren't needed.

Taking Takeya's wrist in her hand she guided his hand to her chest, "Master likes these yes?" With each saying of 'master' Ren could feel another flare in Takeya's mind, she goaded it like a fire trying to turn the small spark into a roaring inferno. Squeezing his hand and earning something quite pleasant to experience herself Ren let Takeya move at his own pace. Reluctantly drawing his other hand up to the other breast, Takeya could not only see the nipples become erect he felt them through the material.

He was going to do it this time, he was going to accept Ren as his, he'd not think of her as a slave but rather something more, a lover maybe. Ren's mind was a duet of pleasure as her programming turned up a notch and she felt Takeya's ministrations more sensitively. A part of the DearS sexual programming was to never need 'fake' the experience. No matter how skilled or inexperienced their master maybe, a DearS body would never let their master know failure even in this. "Are…are you sure Ren?"

Ren closed her eyes as a whimper of ecstasy left her lips, it was electricity coursing through her body more powerful than anything she'd felt before. Maybe this was the 'love' thing Takeya often spoke of, this feeling of connection and bliss. "M-Master continue," Ren managed to get out before her body sent a flush and she felt a small dampness start to run down her leg. Takeya for his part was far from experienced in this matter of thing and was sorely close to filling his pants with a burst of his own essence.

However the door burst open and an unexpected visitor charged into the kitchen. "Onii-chan! Mom and me are back! Onii-chan where are you?" Natsuki bellowed as she walked further into the apartment, missing the mess of bodies on the floor masked by the table. Takeya asked quickly and closed Ren's shirt with his hands and prayed the DearS wouldn't try to continue with Natsuki now there.

Both of them were beyond frustrated at the botched encounter but nothing could be done. Natsuki called again, "Onii-chan! What are you doing to him you big booby alien!" Natsuki launched at Ren and shoved the DearS off her master. "Onii-chan she didn't do anything to you did she?"

Fighting the urge to hide in Ren's closet, Takeya stuffed his shirt back in his pants. "No she didn't she…fell and…tried to catch herself on my shirt and pulled me down with her." A lame excuse if he ever heard one but if it worked who the hell cared? Natsuki puffed her cheeks out as she thought about the lie.

Before she could answer though the door opened again and in walked Miu with a smile on her face that looked fake. At that moment Takeya knew unbridled panic. He'd have to explain Miu to Natsuki and Harumi!

The day had gone from odd to bad to good to atomic. Takeya never felt more like crying than he did right then.

X-X

Author notes

I just couldn't let it happen so fast Evil yes I know but I wanted to bring in Takeya's family too. As for the old couple's choice to give Miu their belongings…don't hate me for that but I see it as possible. An old couple with no children or family gets a surrogate daughter and want to insure her happiness as well. I see it as possible. Hope you liked this chapter and know that I won't abandon it.

Well later ppl! And thank Zen-Chan for the lime-ness being toned down from the full scene I had planned…big party pooper.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah its been a few months since the last update…don't know where some of you think its been more than a year. Lots of things happening, lots of stories being written. I bet some of you suspect that I've other handles and you're right I do. This and 'past' aren't my only stories so I have to split the time between them. Hope you don't mind the wait and I'll try to keep up with all of them

_Thoughts_

"Spoken"

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 6

Natsuki looked between Ren and Miu while Takeya avoided eye contact with everybody. "Why is another one here Onii-chan?" Natsuki asked pointing at the emblem on Miu's head as the DearS shut the door. Then it hit the two newcomers, the smell of sex, while weak as Takeya and Ren hadn't actually started it was still present, "And what is that smell?"

Looking frantically at Ren and praying she didn't speak, Takeya waved his arms about madly. "Ren was cooking one of those crazy alien dishes and Miu's here to…help me with my homework." He felt the bitterness of telling his sister a lie instantly but wasn't yet ready to face telling her the truth yet.

Catching on quickly but still feeling the sting of abandonment, Miu nodded. "I often help Ikuhara-sama with his schoolwork Natsuki-san. Is there something you find wrong with that?" Miu pointedly avoided looking at Ren, she knew Takeya was lying about the smell, she knew exactly what it was. _If either Natsuki-san or myself came just five minutes later we'd have interrupted._ She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset with that fact.

Knowing Ren's odd cooking and her brother's low scores Natsuki accepted the lies. "Come on Onii-chan you're coming home with me and mom, we're going to have a big supper tonight to celebrate mom's promotion." Natsuki stood straight and cocked her head back as if it was she that just got promoted. "Which means no more moving!"

Feeling lost, Ren's fingers latched on to Takeya's shirt as she looked down at the balled fabric. She'd lost the opportunity again! The frustration from the botched encounter left her unable to think straight, she wanted Natsuki to leave and let them get back to making Takeya happy. "Ren not want to go, Ren want to eat here with Takeya."

Taking a step forward Miu waged a war of averages in her mind. She needed to talk to Ren about Rubi's warning, _Don't and he'll be all yours!_ Narrowing her eyes, Miu banished that thought again from her mind, but she also needed to inform Takeya about his new possession. "Ikuhara-sama if you want to go we can…study later, and I can help train Ren further in her cooking skills."

He'd have to face the fact eventually, not like he could keep lying to Natsuki about Miu if she was going to be living in Tokyo again. Looking at Ren his resolve nearly broke. "Ren…I think I should go. But I'll bring you a present when I get back ok?" To him, Ren looked ready to cry, her eyes red and puffy, her face downcast, and still holding his shirt firmly in her hands.

"Ren understands," she lied as she let go of the shirt. Ren didn't understand anything. She could still feel Takeya's desire in her mind but he was leaving again. Leaving because Miu and Natsuki showed up. "Ren will wait for Takeya to come back," her words soft and ghostlike, not wanted to be spoken but forced. Turning on the balls of her feet, Ren walked back to her closet and climbed inside.

Giving Miu a small nod in Ren's direction, Takeya hoped Miu understood the gesture. _Go help her to understand._ "Lets go Natsuki, don't think its good to keep Harumi waiting." With a long look at the back of Ren's head in her 'room' Takeya felt Natsuki wrap her slender arm around his and she started walking him out of the apartment. "I'll be back later."

"Bye Big-Booby Alien, Pink Nightmare," Natsuki chirped as she pulled down her eyelid with her finger and stuck out her tongue, she'd won. Dragging the ridged body of her brother out of the apartment and shut the door, she drew closer to him. He belonged with her and the rest of the family, not some aliens. "Lets go Onii-chan, Mom has some good news to go along with supper!"

X-X

Miu leaned against the closed apartment door and sighed. In the silence that was left in the siblings leaving, Miu had time to collect herself. So much had happened in one day and now she had to comfort Ren? It all seemed like a cruel joke. Dangling a piece of meat before a starving man. _First it was the death of that poor man, the inheritance, that poor woman's face so pale and weak, and Rubi's ultimatum._ "Ren-san are you still awake?" Miu called out knowing of how quickly Ren could fall asleep.

The dull response from the closet was, "Ren is still awake. Ren is thinking." Thinking of what went wrong, was she forever doomed to fail? Looking at all the items Takeya gave her taped to her wall, the empty packages of melon bread, a few coins and bills, and a piece of the first shirt he'd let her wear. It was her sanctuary, but now she had to share it with Miu. "Miu is Ren bad for wanting Miu and Natsuki to not have shown up when you did?" It's what she feared most, being seen as bad in the eyes of her master.

Walking the short distance from the kitchen to the side of the shared closet, Miu smiled sadly. "No Ren-san it's not bad of you to think that." Ren spun around quickly at hearing Miu's confession, eyes wide with hope. "Sit up Ren-san so I can sit by you," Miu commanded.

Swallowing hard, Ren forced her suddenly tired body to a seated position in the closet and slide over for Miu to have room. As her programming switched back from its appeasement mode, Ren found her energy lacking. "Miu…Ren felt really good about what Takeya was doing. Ren wants it now but Takeya gone. Ren doesn't understand."

_Why do I have to explain this to her!_ The selfish part of her raged, while her sense of duty reminded her that as her sister, Miu was obligated to help Ren understand. But how easy would it be to claim this as a major defect, tell Rubi of it and let Ren be reclaimed and Takeya would be hers. _Rubi lies! She'd just as soon put me to sleep with her!_ Miu's heart lurched painfully in her chest at that thought. It was true she realized. Rubi couldn't leave her out knowing of the deception, she'd be punished with Ren. They'd have to band together for this, if either of them wanted to be with their master, they'd have to work together.

"Ren the way you felt when you were with him is natural for us. To make our master happy once we begin to appease them our mentalities change as do our physical sensitivity. You're frustration is explainable due to Ikuhara-sama's frustration. You share it with him. As for you're feelings now…well some of us DearS are more attuned to such matters. I'm more attuned to cooking and cleaning where it seems you're more…let me just say you're likely to make Ikuhara-sama very happy." Miu rambled as her face became flush. DearS had specialties just like all living things, some were more domestic like she was, and others like Ren were more specified in the sensual arts. _Another reason he'll go to her and not you._

A weight lifted off her chest, Ren hugged Miu suddenly. She needed an outlet for her sudden burst of relief and as Miu had given it to her, Ren had no problem with it. "Thank you Miu for helping Ren to understand. Ren happy to have Miu as a sister." Her ineptitude was a problem but Ren saw Miu as a way to correct it. "Will Miu help Ren continue to make Takeya happy?"

Her own jealousy started to take a physical form in her body, slimy and dark. It made Miu feel sick just thinking of how she'd even for a moment planned to betray Ren. "I will but you have to know something. Ren-san we need to talk. Rubi-sama is planning to reclaim you."

The warmth of Miu's body fled Ren's senses as she pulled away quickly. "But Ren is Takeya's slave. Takeya told everybody that he'd taken Ren as his slave!" Her body started to tremble at the prospect of being in stasis again. "Ren wants to live, to be awake, to be with Takeya," Ren shouted as her chest tightened and her vision swam, her blood gushing through her body to fast.

Miu could understand the outburst, self preservation was a part of all living things, and what Rubi had planned was nothing short of death, worse possibly. "I understand Ren-san trust me I do. As if you are taken by her, it is likely she'll do the same to me to keep…" could she say it, could she admit to her sister that she was given the option to betray her, even if only for a short time? Ren's eyes turned to hers and implored her to continue. Closing her eyes Miu made her choice, "Keep the secret offer she gave me. She offered Master to me as a reward for lying about your progress."

Ren pushed herself away from Miu instantly, afraid for that any moment Rubi would break into the apartment and take her. "Miu wouldn't do that to Ren…Miu is Ren's sister." But Ren couldn't be sure, Miu was missing for a long time and for that brief moment that she could taste Takeya on her lips and she heard Miu in the room she wanted Miu gone.

Shaking off Ren's half spoken accusation, "No Ren-san I wouldn't do that. Even if I did Rubi would just take me with you. We only have each other to rely on from the Community, maybe Khi but I don't know for sure. And we must never let Ikuhara-sama know of this, he has enough trouble on his mind right now for us to add this to it." Drawing Ren into another hug, Miu needed comfort as much as the Zero-number did. Things were going to be hard but if they had each other they just might make it.

Sniffing back tears, Ren muttered, "Ren wants to be happy with Takeya and Miu…Ren wants them happy." Miu just hushed her and ran her fingers through the long silky green strands. They had to be strong or all was lost.

X-X

"So Takeya, tell me how school is going?" Harumi asked as she set a steaming plate of food in front of him. Her eyes dazzled the young boy with the happiness they contained. A family meal sans-father figure. "Natsuki said something about one of those DearS being a tutor for you?"

Spinning the spaghetti noodles around on her chopsticks, Natsuki bounced in her chair in anticipation. She could feel her stomach rumbling and each breath was heavy as she waited for her mother to posse the real question of the night. "Yeah the Pink Nightmare. She's the one I told you about with the odd mass of hair." Having short hair while wanting long, Natsuki held a small grudge against Miu's unnaturally long hair.

Not having Italian much due to his lack of funds, Takeya savored the sweet yet spicy smell from his plate. "Miu's been helping me with my school work and I've been improving a lot. She's also been helping Ren to…adapt better." For lack of a more fitting word Takeya hoped it'd suffice. Miu training Ren on being a better slave wasn't something he himself wanted to admit. "What about you, Natsuki said you got a promotion…is that why you're not with…dad?" Formal names for the family members had been really hard for the gruff young man, as Harumi wasn't really his mother it was hard for him to accept her, still was.

Taking her own seat, Harumi lifted one of the pieces of garlic bread and broke it in two. "Glad to hear it, it'd be a shame for you not to get into a good college because of your grades. Eat up before it gets cold," she said after watching Takeya still eyeing his food without trying it. "As for myself yes I did get a promotion I'm now the lead consultant for the firm's main office here in the city. So Natsuki and I will be living here from now on."

Was that a good thing, them being around more? Sure he cared about his family but it was a strained affection at best. "So you just left dad then by himself?" Takeya was more protective of his father than he would have liked to put on but he was the only living blood relative he had. "Isn't that a little cold of you?"

"Onii-chan! What are you saying?" Natsuki said in disbelief. From what it sounded like to her, Takeya was questioning their mother's intentions. Natsuki loved all of her family both her new father and brother. "Mom is just trying to make things better for us, we can be a family again all living together!"

Harumi's and Takeya's eyes widened one in shock the other in anger. Harumi hadn't wanted to let her intentions know yet, she was working to make Takeya feel at ease to 'want' to move back, but Natsuki let the preverbal cat out of the bag early. Natsuki's face paled as she realized her mistake in blurting out the hidden meaning behind the meal. She was just so anxious to have her brother back and away from those conniving aliens. Sliding her plate away from her, Harumi looked coldly yet kindly at her daughter. She couldn't fault Natsuki for her feelings now could she. "Natsuki go to your room and think about what we talked about. I'll be there in a few minute."

A dull throbbing rage had started to burn in Takeya's chest as he watched as Natsuki wordlessly left the table, her food half eaten. A twitch developed along his side causing his left hand to spasm as he pulled into himself, trying to prepare himself for the assault that was now sure to come. "So is that it, the reason you sent her to bring me over? You want me to move in here with you two."

"She loves her brother so much," Harumi said ignoring Takeya's question as she leaned back in her chair. The chair like the rest of the home was expensive, something Takeya was not, never, used to. "Ever since you two meet and we took you to the carnival where she got lost she was always so enamored with her big brother. Funny how she said she was afraid of you when you were first introduced." Harumi's face had a wistful far off expression as she relived old memories of simpler times. "You were just starting to develop that gloomy face of yours."

"Harumi-san I asked you a question. Is the whole reason you wanted me over is to try and get me to move back in with you?" the tone was flat but with an edge of hostility. A wounded but not submissive animal. Wanting to leave but obligated to stay until Harumi said her piece, Takeya was quickly closing himself off from her mentally. "So just say it so I can say 'no' and get out of here."

Sipping her wine to quench the dryness developing in her throat, Harumi sighed. "Why Takeya, why don't you want to live with here with us? Is it because of that girl living with you, that Ren girl? Are you going to abandon your family because of a high school fling or do you honestly believe you'll marry her and live with her forever?" Being a part of a marriage that was the end result of a high school love affair, Harumi hoped it wasn't the same with Takeya. The world was large and vast and nobody knows what they want for their whole life at such a young age.

"Its more complex than that," Takeya admitted. Sure a large part of his reasons for wanting to live away from the family had become his growing fondness of Ren, it wasn't the full reason. "I don't think I can explain it but I just can't move back here."

"Why don't you try Takeya? I love you as I do Natsuki and I don't want you to suffer for something you're not ready for. I'm not saying you can't have a relationship with that girl but don't make yourself suffer, make her suffer, because of some sense of pride." Harumi moved from her chair into Natsuki's, which was right on Takeya's side. Taking his hand in hers she hoped she was making a connection to him.

He pulled the hand away from Harumi as if it were dry ice and burning his skin. "I just can't and I can't explain why." Getting up from his chair, Takeya avoided looking at Harumi, he wouldn't have the resolve to leave if any fraction of feeling were on her face. "I'm going to _my _home now. Thank you for the meal Harumi-san." Walking away quickly Takeya was sure he heard Harumi call out to him to wait, but he couldn't. Any longer under that smothering parental love and his resolve would have crumbled.

Harumi's hand stalled in mid-air trailing her way-ward son, her body flinched when the door shut with a little extra force. _Why won't you let us in, why must you run away from us still?_ Harumi had her thoughts as to why Takeya had originally left them, but for the most part put those aside as a lonely housewife's fantasy. Picking up the wine glass, Harumi drank the remaining half and slowly set it back down. "Natsuki mothers going to have a few words with you?" Harumi bellowed as she cracked her knuckles. "Then its going to be a little spar match!" Work of some tension and remind her daughter that she was still too young to challenge her.

X-X

Walking home in the dark of night was actually a welcomed thing to Takeya. In the dark he didn't have to notice things and could just wander inside the confines of his own mind. How simple life had been a year ago it seemed. Now he had the troubles of love, life, and family. "Why can't any of this make sense?" he asked allowed as he plodded.

Surprising Takeya by responding to the questing he asked himself, Neneko said "Life just doesn't make sense. So if you keep waiting for it to it'll be a long wait." She laughed as Takeya spun around so fast he lost his footing and stumbled. "Guess I should have said 'hi' first?"

"Neneko what are you doing here so late at night?" he asked first, not caring about the embarrassment she caused. He continued to watch as she walked past him and continued on the way home.

Looking back at him, "I'm going home and I bet you are too so why don't we talk and walk." Again blushing at being reminded of his own foolishness at times, Takeya ran to catch up to Neneko as she entered yet another of the small halos of light from the street lights. She was dressed up, well dressed better than usual in a white turtle neck and long blouse.

It must have been a date with Hiro, not that Takeya wanted to accept the fact that the two of them were in a mutual affectionate pairing. "So…what were you doing?" he asked dumbly as his poor attempt at subtlety failed.

"I was drawing Hiro-chan, you wouldn't believe it but he was very self-conscious of the whole thing," a wistful smile spread across her face. "I wanted to finish the drawing so I wouldn't have to make him dress up in the tuxedo again so I stayed late." She still couldn't believe she'd gotten him to do it, but the drawing was a solid reminder. "What about you?"

An odd silence fell between the two to them as they walked, only their footfalls sounding in they're ears. Passing the third post in silence Takeya finally spoke, "I was eating dinner with Harumi and Natsuki. They wanted to try and convince me to move back in with them as Harumi's new job will have her in the city more." Even talking to Neneko about his family problems was hard, and she'd been there during most of it.

"Oh," was all she said in response. Again the two lapsed into a confusing silence. Both wanted to know what the other was thinking about the same subject, Neneko and Hiro's relationship. Finding a newfound confidence in herself from landing and keeping the most sought after boy in her class, Neneko was first to speak. "Hiro said you and he had a talk today…about us."

Takeya just nodded, he suspected Neneko would have been told of the near beat down. "Sorry about that, I just found it…convenient that he'd try to start a relationship so fast after all the business between Ren and him." Takeya found his wording to be hard, he didn't want to slight Neneko in anyway. _I don't want her to think I didn't suspect Hiro would go for a girl like her._

Her eyes narrowed but a playful smile, a Cheshire grin, was hinted on the girl's face. "So did I when he started talking to me." She cast Takeya a glimpse as she was wondering how he'd take the next thing she said. "I was hurt to see you and Ren together so much…and now that Miu's in the picture I just gave up Takeya. I…had feelings for you, strong feelings. So seeing you with those girl's everyday was just torture. I was waiting for the day you'd be gone and if it hasn't happened yet I wonder what's wrong with you."

"What! You…me…Ren and Miu…Neneko what are you saying?" Takeya could never keep up with Neneko's mind especially when she was playing with his. Was she being serious or was it a jab at him. Did she really think he should have bed either of them so soon?

"Takeya I know you a lot more then you'd suspect. You're think that you're wrong about how you look at Ren…well not that I say you should just jump her bones, but a little affection goes a long way. Especially with Ren, Lord knows she loves having her head pat, but how long do you think that will last. You're a couple whether you want to admit it or not. I bet I kissed Hiro more than you kissed Ren." Neneko was just laying it all out for Takeya now. She'd watched and feared so long and now that she had nothing to fear, why hold back?

Takeya tried to speak but was just dumbfounded. Neneko knew the truth about Ren and Miu just like he did so she wasn't making misguided judgments. "But she's an alien…a slave," his voice sounded strange to his own ears, to soft and possessing a caring he didn't believe he had.

Slapping Takeya's forehead lightly, Neneko laughed sharply. "If those dumb girls in our class knew how sentimental you are I doubt you'd have been single when you found Ren. Yes she's an alien in origin and a DearS but that doesn't change who 'you' are or how 'you' react to things. Stop being afraid. I have and I don't think I want to go back to being the timid meek girl anymore. Trust me Takeya you're better than you think." Looking up she saw her home and Takeya's apartment. "You go tend to those freeloaders 'master.'"

Watching his childhood friend skip away and up the stairs to her home, Takeya was astonished. She had just said she had at one time had feelings for him, likely the same as the ones he had harbored for her. Now such feelings were as good as dust due to his changed life and Neneko's new beau. "You could always cause trouble couldn't you?" He asked the space Neneko had taken before running off. _She's right though. Ren is Ren and I am myself. I don't see her as a slave I see her…and Miu as more than that so it doesn't matter to me what they are…were. _He looked up at his apartment and saw a light still on, not surprising as they often wouldn't sleep until he got home. "Might as well talk to them a little before bed."

With that he ascended the stairs to his apartment and readied himself for the likely fallout from Ren and his near act. What was he going to say to Miu about it, surely she'd have either heard about it from Ren or suspecting it all along. Knocking on the door briefly, the agreed upon signal for them to stop 'training' if they were so inclined, Takeya walked in. "I'm home," the word having a strangely stronger meaning.

Much as Takeya suspected, Miu and Ren greeted him from the table laden with food. "Welcome home Ikuhara-sama, we prepared supper for you if you still want to dine," Miu's smile threatened to split her face in two. For a moment Takeya envied the DearS race for how easy they were to please. Never make a real decision and just let your master tell you what to do.

"Ren helped Miu make supper…Takeya please eat?" Ren's voice was near pleading, not that it was necessary. Takeya hadn't actually eaten at his family home as much as he pushed the food around before he fled.

Sitting down across from Ren and with Miu to his side, Takeya noticed how neither moved to eat until after he took his first bite. "It's good, thanks for making it." A pointless platitude as both knew that the DearS expected to have to do such. A few moments of silence and then the DearS started eating as well and making light conversation to make the meal pleasing, until.

"Ikuhara-sama," Miu timidly spoke as she watched her master eat. "It might please you to know that shortly you'll be in receivership of a home." Takeya's chopsticks dropped from his hand and clattered loudly on the table. Miu continued, "My old homestay family bequeathed their home to me on the…result of there death and sadly it seems that shortly it will be yours." Miu's hands shook lightly as she didn't like the thought of the kind old woman dying but it had been evident in looking in her eyes.

Blindly groping for his utensils, Takeya just boggled at Miu, "But how…if they left it to you then why is it…mine?" He could see the wheels moving before he finished speaking. He was her master so her possessions where his possessions. "Are you ok with that?"

A coquettish giggle left Miu's lips as she set her chopsticks down, her meal eaten. "Of course it is ok with me Ikuhara-sama. All that I am is yours as you are my master, to provide you such a gift would make me very happy." And she meant every word of it. Slowly she was becoming more and more Takeya's willing slave. The need to have a master was appeased, now it was beyond that, more than it. She wanted her master happy in all things.

Covering his eyes with his hand, Takeya rubbed them. "Whatever, thanks for the meal." Moving quickly, to fast for Takeya to counter, Ren had swooped in and claimed his dishes and headed for the sink. "Ren…?" was she upset with him for what he nearly did, he doubted it, but she hadn't said much to him since his arrivial.

Turning the faucet on, Ren started to clean. "Ren is happy to help Master keep his dishes clean." Ren didn't turn at the small flare in Takeya's mind. Miu felt it too, a mix of pleasure and pain. "Ren was happy to be of use to Master earlier before the interruption."

Bowing low to Takeya, Miu got to her feat, "Well I am tired and have had a stressful day, if you don't need me anymore I'll retire now?" Takeya smiled and waved Miu off, he suspected the DearS had a lot on her mind, being as caring as she was in all. He just hoped that she'd not hide her pain at the couples death for long. Unknown to Takeya however was Miu's sadness was only part of why she was leaving. Miu and Ren came to the conclusion that Takeya needed help understanding himself as well as Ren and her own needs.

Ren was going to do as Miu instructed and goad her Master into what they all knew was something he wanted. Miu had retired to give Ren, the first slave, the rights she deserved as being the first to aid in curing Takeya's sexual desires. They had both noticed that by calling him 'master' in low tones it caused a small flare in him, so Ren would call him that, and let nature take its course.

"Ren…about earlier I…I wanted to apologize," whether for nearly having sex with her or for the sudden departure he didn't know. "Are you upset?" he waited on bated breath for her to reply.

Her response came by turning off the water and walking slowly, sauntering, over to him. Swaying her hips back and forth slowly drawing his attention down to them. "Ren was saddened that master left her while he still wanted release. Ren wants to comfort…" she lowered herself down to a crawling position and stalked closer to Takeya. Each word she spoke was softer, more delicate, than the last. "his needs and her own."

When she finished speaking she was a hair's breadth away from him and had him fully in her power. A lump in his throat formed and all Takeya could do was look at her as she gazed lovingly at him. "Ren…I'm sorry." She stopped him from further talk by kissing his lips lightly. He pulled her into a deeper, longer, kiss and confirmed his earlier speculation that Ren's lips tasted like Melon bread. They remained in the embrace for several more minutes until Takeya pushed Ren away gently.

Sensing no desire in him, Ren had no questions. "Thanks Ren-chan…I needed that. Now lets go to bed. I had a bad day too." With nothing else to do, but feeling oddly fulfilled Ren complied though she didn't retire to her closet but Takeya's futon to which he had no argument. Holding her in his arms as he went to sleep it felt right, it felt powerfully soothing, and he loved it as much as Ren loved being held by her master. Miu looked on and felt the pinch of regret dissipate as she envisioned her night in the same place. That night the whole apartment slept soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Well I've neglected this story long enough, but with school picking up and my job its hardly unexpected. If you're a fan of it I apologize, if not why are you reading this foreword? Anyway lets just jump right into it shall we?

_Thoughts_

"Spoken"

X-X

Understanding

Chapter -7

Two weeks after the first sharing of futon and still Takeya found it hard to accept. Waking up that next morning, Ren's arms wrapped around his stomach with her body pressed against his, all Takeya could do was stare blankly at the wide eyes of Miu. Being under Ren's shelf in the closet, Miu was directly in line with Takeya and she had watched him sleep soundly for more than an hour, the small pain in her chest growing. Takeya knew why she looked hurt, even if she didn't, and knew what he had to do.

From after that first day, much to Ren's displeasure, a rotation was set up. Each night the closets sole occupant switched and a different body shared warmth with her cherished master. But despite the change in sleeping conditions one thing had yet to occur and the DearS still felt the unpleasantness of failure, Takeya would not let them appease him.

Brushing his teeth before school, Takeya heard his slaves talking amongst themselves in the kitchen. _How long can this go on? I know they want…no need orders but I just can't do that._ His own dreams about love and lust clashed with the offered dish. "You guys almost got breakfast done?" he yelled as his stomach rumbled.

"I prepared a delicious Miso soup with a side of rice Master," Miu chirped as she set the small table. It had been her turn to lay by her master for sleep and was feeling all to happy because of it. Her heart light, the smile unable to be removed from her face, Miu felt lighter than air. "Do you require assistance changing into your school uniform?"

Opening another packet of melon bread, Ren set the pastry next to Miu's dish and looked longingly at the bathroom door. "Ren has made breakfast as well," unlike Miu however Ren had to watch from the closet while her master slept, and also unlike Miu Ren was walking towards the thin door separating the man from the DearS. Pulling the sliding door open, unveiling a groggy Takeya standing in front of the toilet, fly down and boxers held down by his thumbs. "Ren will help Takeya with his task," she gushed as she eyed the man.

Spitting out the toothbrush he had clenched between his teeth, Takeya yelped loudly and moved his hands to cover his manhood from Ren's bewitching red eyes. "You idiot I told you to knock before coming in here!" Suddenly free from the restraint, Takeya's boxers zoomed upward thanks to the magic of elastic and was treated to a nice soaking from the morning ritual. "Damn it!" he yelled again as the warmth spread down his legs and soaked his pants, "now I have to change again."

"Ren-san! What are you doing bothering Master while he um…" blushing a lovely shade of pink Miu couldn't finish her statement. True she was a DearS but she was still human enough to be embarrassed about talking about going to the bathroom. Grabbing Ren's shoulders and pulling hard, Miu drug the reluctant alien away. Ren's arms flaying and reaching for the fuming man. "Honestly Ren-san you have to be patient about such things, we know the time is coming," she whispered into Ren's ears stopping the spastic motions.

Nodding reluctantly, eyes half laden with a hint of shame, Ren headed back to the table, Takeya's grumbling still heard through the door. Picking up her melon bread, only to get a stern head shake from Miu when she went to bite into it, Ren set it back down. "Ren thought Takeya was self-appeasing when she saw him. Ren didn't want Takeya to need to do that, Ren was hoping to be useful. Was Ren bad?" Tears threatening to break as she looked to Miu for either redemption or damnation.

Seated at her sister's right, Miu patted the Zero-Number's head and smiled. "No Ren-san that was a very responsible thing to do but you have to know that men on this planet have very old style restrooms. You did nothing wrong had the situation been different…I must say I'm pleased with your wanting to help your master." Miu sipped her water after calming Ren, who now smiled though shut eyes, blissfully unaware that Miu had exaggerated most of her statements to calm her.

Slamming the bathroom door open, Takeya avoided eye contact with the conspirators and fell heavily onto the floor by the table to Ren's left and across from Miu. He was still angry at having to change into another set of pants after Ren's unexpected attempt at assistance, but knew no good could come with continued yelling, he had already said his piece on the matter. "So you two ready for exams, they're coming up at the end of the week…another term will be over." He didn't expect Miu to have a problem but Ren was in his situation, none to bright. Time just kept passing, and for a guy like him whose only real skill was in pachinko it held a lot of fear.

Waiting until Takeya took his first bite of food, Miu and Ren followed suit in eating. "I have taken to writing my notes in Japanese to help you in studying Ikuhara-sama," Miu pulled the notebook out of her bag and set it on the table. Chocking on her bread, Ren reached into her bag and set her notebook next to Miu's.

"Ren has her notes in Japanese too! Use Ren's notebook to study with!" Ren spouted much like a spoiled child. Takeya just looked at both of their expecting faces and laughed lightly. The fierce determination on each DearS face was so strange and alien that Takeya couldn't hold back. Picking up Ren's first, it was closer, her flipped through the first few pages, then flipped through more faster then shut it and looked at Ren's almost giddy smiling face, "Did Ren take good notes…will you use her book and not Miu's? Was she good!"

"Its drawings of Mitsuka-sensei on her desk and the ingredient lists for all the types of melon bread you ate!" Takeya said exasperated. Ren's air of superiority deflated instantly and she resumed the task of playing with her chop sticks. Seeing the empty plates of the two freeloaders, Takeya winced inside. _They just eat so much I can hardly feed them_. Pushing his plate, still mostly full away, "I'm done eating you two can share what's left of mine if you want."

As often as this occurred in the last week, Takeya eating little and giving them the rest, Miu still reacted the same. "But we can't do that Ikuhara-sama, that is your food and you need proper nourishment." She started to push the food back to him, the bread already in Ren's hands and being thoughily enjoyed, but Takeya's hands held firm.

"This is an order Miu, I want you to make sure nothing gets wasted. It was to good to throw out," he hated using that word, order, but it got results. Both Ren and Miu's emblems flared as the joy of fulfilling an order contended with personal wants for Takeya to eat. "I'm going to head to school early to deal with Ohiko, will you two be ok on your own?"

Eating demurely, Miu nodded while Takeya put on his shoes and grabbed his own bag. "I'll insure Ren-san gets to class on time Master, you just leave it to me." Ren nodded her mouth still full of food. As the door closed, separating master and slave, Miu looked and saw a matching confused looking Ren. "Ren-san, did you feel anything odd from Ikuhara-sama right now?"

She did, but Ren didn't know how to convey it in words, "Ren is confused in what she felt. Happy but sad…Ren doesn't know how to interpret it." Both of them knew something was wrong, but he wasn't telling them about it and that compounded their displeasure. The master was to be looked after first but it seemed backwards to them right now. What they didn't know was Takeya hadn't eaten a full meal since Miu moved in and it was getting worse as his money dwindled and they continued to eat the same. He left so they wouldn't hear his stomach gurgle and rumble as he watched them at least get a decent sized meal.

X-X

Rubi was far from happy with the latest report from Khi. It seemed that Miu's answer to the ultimatum was to refuse her. Sure it was a lie and even if Miu swore to the gods that Ren was totally useless she'd just end up in stasis along side the Zero-Number. Wouldn't do any good for her to have somebody that knew about the little corruption running about free and blackmailing her. "Xaki it seems that we'll be needing your touch in this after all."

Clad in his questionable attire, the stoic combat trained DearS frowned at his temporary leader. "Why do you insist on this course of action Rubi, why is it so important to find fault with the Zero-Number?" While not questioning his order, he did have problems with Rubi's fixation on damning the defective slave.

Cracking her ever present whip against the ground of the broken spaceship, Rubi growled. "Why? WHY! I'll tell you why. It's a blemish to everything we attempt to be. It's a defect, a flaw, and something that should never have been let to see the light of day. We have an entire planet to offer our services too and if we let one defect out that would tarnish are reputation it would destroy how our community is seen by this planet." Rubi wouldn't be able to live with herself if Fina woke to see her carefully managed community in shambles all because of one defective product.

"You over exaggerate the likelihood of the Zero-Number even being seen by the greater population of the planet. Miu is able to correct its mistakes and keep it from causing to great of harm." Having fought against Ren to a degree, Xaki was under the impression that the slave in question was actually not as defective as Rubi believed. "So again I ask why we have to destroy the gift, being so rare a…"

A loud crack of her whip silenced Xaki as it struck his thigh, Rubi's gaze was venomous. "It is NOT the gift, I don't accept that such a fairy tale exists. The only reason it seems that way is because it is defective. A properly trained slave would never act in such a way. She is broken and thus her actions hold no value!" Readying her whip for another blow if Xaki counter, Rubi's fingers clenched.

He did not give cause for retaliation, Xaki just stood tall on his wounded leg and bowed. Though he didn't agree with it, until Fina woke, Rubi was the leader of the community and her will must be done. "I will make plans to reclaim the Zero-Number." His eyes cast up beyond Rubi's shoulder at Fina's suspended capsule. How much would she fix if she were to wake now? Not everything but much would be cleared up if Rubi's short tempered self was replaced by the level headed if not occasionally vapid watcher Fina.

Leaving Rubi's chambers, Xaki found his apprentice again had left. The not that the cat-like DearS Nia had left only mentioned she wanted food and would be back. A rare smile graced his oft expressionless face as he thought about just how often Nia did her own thing. _To have her mentality maybe I could have prevented what I am going to do._ But he didn't have Nia's lifestyle so he was going to get Ren back.

X-X

Sitting alone at his desk, Miu and Ren off with the gaggle of annoying girls eating lunch,

Takeya wondered where Ohiko had run off too for the last few days. Feeding Ohiko's porn fetish had always been a nice way of getting food, but with the DearS freak gone so was the hand outs. "This shit is killing me," he mumbled as another spasm of pain filled his stomach. From across the room, both Miu and Ren's eyes hardened as they felt something wrong then nothing.

"Such poor language I'm surprised that the lovely Ren puts up with it," Hiro said as he sat in the vacant chair next to Takeya's. "But then again what else can one expect from such a gruff man as yourself, right Nene-chan?" Neneko, taking the desk next to Hiro, adjusted her glasses and smacked the ex-playboy on the back of the head.

Her continence betrayed her true self as she didn't look that upset. "Now Hiro just because Takeya is more rough in appearance doesn't mean his mind is that way…his grades do that for him." Neneko hoped to get a smile from her childhood friend at her comment or at least a rise out of him, at seeing him sitting alone she forced Hiro to visit him. Sadly her response wasn't what she wanted.

"So I'm an idiot, we all know that already," Takeya mumbled as he laid his head on his desk, looking off absently. He had no real future plans, all he wanted right now was to pay his bills and pay back his father. "And if all you want to do is insult me can you do it else where?"

"Hiro-chan be a dear and get me something to drink, I have to have a word with Takeya here for a minute," Neneko said to her beau. Seeing hesitation on his face, not wanting to leave his girlfriend in the hands of a man he knew she had once had feelings for, she kissed his cheek lightly and pushed his shoulder. Following him with her eyes, she noticed the other girls fawning in his wake yet he paid them no mind, unlike how he used to be. She liked that. "Now tell me what's bothering you master."

Spinning his head, laying one ear on the desk he looked dazed at the new Neneko. Still small and with mousy hair yet somehow she looked different, radiant even. The pang in his chest at her smile came from the fact that Hiro brought that beauty out of her, not him, and because of that she was out of his reach now. "Nothing is wrong I'm just tired is all," he lied not wanting her pity.

Leaning in close to his face, Neneko examined his face intently, searching for signs of deception. What she found was shocking, not only was he lying but his eyes held big black blotches under them, and he was paler. "Now what lie should you confess about first I wonder?" she mused to herself but loud enough for him to hear. "Why not tell me why you look like your two steps away from death?"

Before he could deny her words, Takeya's stomach rumbled loudly if not angrily. His mouth left open but with no words coming out, he felt the heat rising to his face. "I just haven't been eating much lately is all. Ohiko's been gone so I haven't been getting any bread from him so I've had to buy it."

Fishing in her bag, Neneko grabbed a box of pocki and tossed it to Takeya. "And you're to nice to let them starve huh…given them your share too I bet. I knew you had it bad before but with another mouth to feed." Neneko's eyes closed as she thought about how she'd been ignoring Takeya after she started dating Hiro. She heard him devouring the candy sticks as if he worried they'd run away. "You're to stupid at times Takeya, why didn't you go home and get a loan or even come to me instead of this?"

Ashamed at how frantic he'd been about the food, how he couldn't really afford to care for Ren and Miu, and Neneko's admonishment Takeya finally sat up but his head was slumped over. "Because its better this way. I don't want to be a burden on you or my family. I'll just get another part-time job soon and that will be the end of it. Maybe gamble a little more, I'm pretty good at it."

"Idiot!" Neneko yelled earning her a few glances from everybody in the room. Miu and Ren in particular seemed ready to rush over to Takeya' side at the slightest provocation. Her own blush showed itself as she tried to reign in her emotions, Neneko coughed into her hand. "How do you expect to pass your classes if you're always working? Anyway you're a friend and I don't want to see my friend die because of some damnable pride."

Head still low, Takeya balled his fists, "It's not that easy and you know it. I can't just sit back and let everybody take care of me, I have to do this myself. So just keep this a secret for now ok? If those two heard of this who knows what they'd do." He gave a quick nod in the DearS direction. "I'll fix this in a little while so its just temporary."

That sense of caring for others, of self-sacrifice reminded Neneko exactly why she cared for him before. It warmed her heart to know that despite being a two-slave owner really didn't change Takeya at all. "I'll keep quiet for a little longer, but expect some left overs tonight, and if things don't get better I'll tell Natsuki and you know how she'll react."

A chuckle and finally a grin appeared on Takeya's face as he looked over at Neneko, "She'd flip that's for sure." Scratching his chin he tried to keep his eyes on the changed girl, "So how are things with him?" Good he already knew but he wanted to hear it from her lips, tell the truth and shame the devil.

Her eyes had a far off look in them as she relieved the last few weeks of her life, "Fantastic Takeya, I won't lie. I care about him a lot, more than I thought I would be able to. I won't say I love him, not yet, but there is a strong indication it could happen." Telling him was just another thing Neneko had to do, to tell Takeya she loved or even liked another boy would give the reluctant slave master another push in the direction she knew he was headed. "And you? How are things with your slaves?" She said knowing it'd mess with Takeya's head, she still cared enough to tease the poor boy.

How were things with Ren and Miu? Good he thought, as good as living with two alien slaves could be. Sure he knew that they wanted to help him with his desires and he felt his will to resist dwindling, but right now he was still firmly against it. They ate constantly but gained no weight, and were driving him to starvation, but emotionally it was something else. "It's good. I don't know how to really explain it but it's almost like family in a way. I don't think they're judging me or anything, not like most people. Just confusing as hell cause Ren still messes up so much and then Miu goes flying off the handle to seem better than Ren…you know?"

No she didn't, but Neneko knew Takeya needed to vent and she'd be the sounding board until Hiro got back. "Yeah she can be a bit of a spaz at times, but glad to hear that you're getting along well with them master…" A wicked grin and glint filled her eyes, "So have you kissed them yet…either one of them?" Oh how innocent Takeya could be, Neneko loved it. Teasing him with stuff boys were supposed to be so used to but he wasn't. And as she wanted he yelped in surprise and stammered out how he couldn't do that with family. _But for how long will you think that Takeya, I can tell by looking at them that they don't want to wait much longer. _

X-X

When Neneko said she would bring some food over that night he didn't expect the shear mass of food she hauled over. Not did he eat well that night but he had enough left for a good meal the next day as well. While she didn't stay to insure he didn't give it all to his flatmates she did say she'd be watching through the window to make sure he got a good meal. Content with his full belly, Takeya lay strewn about the floor of his apartment watching television while Ren and Miu washed the dishes. "You two sure you don't want any help in there?"

The expected reply came, "We're fine Ikuhara-sama, you just relax and we'll be done in a few minutes ok?" Miu's honeyed voice wafted through the apartment. With her hair secured behind her with yet another ribbon, Miu set about cleaning with a passion seen only in mania. She had things to do, and Takeya's pain was one that needed fixing. "Ren-san did you notice how master behaved while we ate?"

The spacey look left Ren's face, she'd be thinking about how good the meal was herself, as she recalled just how driven Takeya had been. "Takeya ate really fast then felt really good afterword." Her face light up at that, her master was happy and a DearS wants nothing more than that. "Ren feels good knowing Takeya is happy."

"But didn't that strike you as odd Ren-san? This morning he claimed to not be hungry and we felt such conflicting emotions in him, and yet here was Izumi-san with food and he appeared famished." Miu hands slowed in her washing as she contemplated just what she'd seen over the last few days. They both felt the hunger in him but he said he wasn't hungry, they couldn't question his motives with no proof so it continued, but with what happened today maybe they had to finally speak. "Do you think we should talk to him?"

Rubbing her finger under her nose, Ren stuck her head back high and grinned, "Ren always talks to Takeya, Ren is good at talking with Takeya." Missing the point completely Ren was satisfied with actions and missed Miu throwing the washrag into empty sink.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Miu yelled earning her a 'shut up in there' from Takeya. Drying her hands with another rag, Miu looked harshly at Ren. "I meant should we talk to him about how he is feeling. With the conflicting emotions coming form him I haven't the faintest clue as to how he really is feeling. It worries me that he maybe hiding something from us." Why there master would keep pains and problems from them was so incomprehensible to them, it was their duty to face such hardships.

Finally understanding Miu's meaning, Ren's eyes dropped and she pulled the colander off her head and put it back in the cupboard. "Ren agree with her sister about talking to Takeya. Ren doesn't like feeling masters pain, or not being used by him." Her hand moved to her chest and clenched at the flesh before her heart, "It hurts here when Takeya refuses me…us."

To that Miu could relate, she too felt the pain of abandonment whenever her master refused to accept there status as his slaves. "Let us not dilly-dally any further." With a nod Ren and she moved to Takeya's side as he scratched his nose and flipped through the stations finding nothing of interest on. "Ikuhara-sama may we have a word with you?"

Rolling over on his other side to see the two sitting DearS, Takeya could sense that something heavy was on their minds. He didn't like knowing that. "Sure what do you need?" Did he fail them again? They may be slaves, his slaves, but he was damn sure he wasn't going to treat them like that, he was their guardian! He would care for them like he would any member of his family.

Taking one of her long tresses in her hand, Miu stroked her fingers through the locks, unsure of how to start. Luckily for her Ren was more attuned to doing basic things, "Takeya has been sad or in pain for a while but doesn't tell Ren or Miu why, that makes us hurt as well. Ren wants her Master to tell her what is wrong."

Had Neneko told them something and he missed it? A feral growl threatened to break from his chest, but he held it back barely. "I'm fine, just worrying about those exams is all. I don't want to fail and have to repeat the term." He just had to bluff them long enough to put the whole mess behind him.

Miu however saw through the ruse, "I hate to disagree with you Ikuhara-sama but your actions of late deviate from what you just said. Exam problems should have been cleared up with the use of my notes and your own resolve, no the issue is that of how you reacted to Izumi-san's food."

Rocking his body off the ground, Takeya sat Indian style with his palms in the between the small gap his legs created. "About that…its not that I don't like your food its just I haven't seen Neneko in a while and well it felt good to know she still cares." Not a full lie, not at all. Just seeing the old bowl that Neneko often used to bring him food cause _if you break this one it won't be that bad a loss._ Her words were still fresh in his mind. "So don't worry."

Ren's head shook violently, her tri-locks flaying about randomly, "Ren thinks its something more than that, Master is holding back his pain from Ren. Tell Ren why!" Miu was shocked at Ren's bold demand, it was something that Ren shouldn't have done and Miu couldn't have done even if she had wished it.

Unable to keep his gaze at the two slaves, Takeya's shoulders slumped as he registered defeat. It was stupid to think he could hide it from them forever, he was surprised it lasted as long at it did, his deception. "Alright I'll tell you just…don't go over board ok?" He waited until both nodded before he continued. "The thing is with another border I haven't had enough money to get food for all of us anymore." Miu went to talk, say she'd cut back on her food intake but Takeya raised his hand before she could speak. "And before either of you say that I matter more or should get to eat first know that I don't agree with that. To me I see you both as more deserving; I want you to get what you need first then myself after word. I'm going to start looking for another job to help with the bills and then everything will be ok."

Both DearS sat speechless before their master, believing now more than ever that they had received the legendary gift. Their master saw them as higher than them, more deserving, and went so far as to insure they ate while he went hungry. Ren lunged forward at Takeya. Her hands going to his shoulder and pinning him to the ground. "Hey what ar…" Takeya's mouth was covered by Ren's and left him unable to speak.

Unable to contain her feelings any longer, Ren needed to unleash them before they consumed her. She needed Takeya at that moment, needed to feel him, touch him, kiss him, love him, and Miu would be her witness. Smothering his lips again her tongue slid into his still stunned lips as she batted at his own paralyzed tongue. _Ren feels it…burning in her chest she feels her wanting for Takeya. Ren wants Takeya to use her now…needs him too!_ It was just to much joy for her to comprehend. Her, the broken and defective reject being cared for so much as to endure weeks of pain while she went oblivious?

Takeya tried to push her off of him, reveling in the silky texture of her lips, but unwanting to proceed, only managed to break the kiss and move her a mere inch away. "Ren what are doing? Miu do something!" Miu tried to break her paralysis but a quick glance from Ren froze her in place, Ren wasn't going to let Takeya take all this pain on himself anymore, she could do something for him and was going to do it! Both DearS could now feel a healthy dose of lust from the man.

Licking Takeya's lips from the distance she was, Ren was happy when his arms weakened and she recaptured his lips. _I can't let her do this…have to stop her! But it feels so…I never thought…_ Takeya's mind was awash with new sensations as Ren bucked and grinded her body against his. "Ren…what…why?" he got out between her sloppy kisses.

Pulling back, now seated on his stomach, Ren looked adoringly down at her master. "Ren has felt Takeya's pain long enough. Ren can appease Takeya and ease some of his pain. Master has done so much for Ren, please let her do this." Her fingers went to her bow and pulled it off, one long strip of cloth hanging around her shoulders. Takeya looked to Miu but the hazy look on her face, happy and absent at the same time, he knew not to expect salvation from her. "Is Ren not good enough for Master, would he prefer Miu take her place in this…Ren would be sad but wouldn't mind if Master was happy."

His manhood pressed painfully against his pants as he tried to swallow but his throat wouldn't work. He was hypnotized by Ren's eyes, her small mouth almost begging him to let her continue, he couldn't refuse. Her finger moved from the cloth bow and started undoing buttons on her shirt spilling her bust from behind the cloth confines. "Ren…I…beautiful," he was to mesmerized to think clearly at that point. He had known he found Ren very attractive, and he still had a small pre-pubescent fixation on breasts so seeing Ren's more than shapely ones before him, her hands guiding his hands to them, he could contain himself no longer and he spilled into his pants, making a stinky mess and a small moisture stain. "I'm so sorry," he suddenly said ashamed of himself.

Ren's smile didn't fade in fact grew wide as she pulled back and laid on Takeya's chest, shirt open and still bra clad, Ren didn't care if this was as far as it went. "Ren is happy she helped her master appease his desires. Next time Ren will be better, for now can Ren stay like this?" Takeya wrapped his arms around her as Miu finally broken from her haze moved over to his side, curled up like a kitten and fell asleep at his side. "Ren is so happy that she has Takeya for a Master, Ren happy that Takeya is happy," kissing him again this time longer but without the frantic energy Ren felt bliss on a scale she had never dreamed possible.

A DearS on top of him, a DearS on his side, and boxers full of his essence Takeya was to dumbfounded to move. He just let the warmth of the girls pervade him. They didn't suddenly change into demons, nor did they suddenly spurn him for an act of perversion he thought they would. Rubbing Ren's back as he lay their, small happy murmurs escaping his lips he felt oddly good. His feelings for them didn't cheapen them, it helped them as it helped himself. They had changed again, bonds forming as old preconceptions were cast aside or destroyed.

He didn't know that those bonds he was forming were going to be tested, by friends, family, and the DearS community. But even though he smelled horrid he felt great, even loved by them at that moment. "Even if you don't believe you're capable of love…I love you…both of you I guess."

X-X

Hope that last scene didn't bug you to much but this is a 'M' rated story. As for his little issue…come on guys you can't say that its never happened so give him a break. Lots to look forward to and I hope you stick around for it cause I'll write it. Feedback is always a plus and if you have any requests I'm always open to them, just use the review or 'instant message' option if you want some privacy in communiqué and I'll do what I can.

Thanks guys, you're reading this helps in so many ways and in so many things. And if you haven't tried it…do try writing something anything! Its such a wonderful feeling to create worlds with just your mind…it really is!

Later!

Mercaba


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer

Yeah I know what you're thinking 'OMG AN UPDATE? I THOUGHT THIS STORY DIED!' No it didn't die just been having some issues and time is a thing I have precious little off. Hope you don't mind the wait and I hope it'll get better but no promises.

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 8

"So then the Okinawan DearS took the stage and man if you could have seen her breasts you'd have fainted right then!" Ohiko cooed into the air as he recalled the reason for his absence from Takeya's life. He went to a DearS convention in Tokyo that he went to with his father. "Anyway man I got a whole lot of pictures for the DearS love Club website wanna see them?"

Grumbling at how seamlessly his friend came back into the picture with such an obvious reason for leaving, Takeya leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "Not really, but I do have that disk you asked for." Reaching into his pocket absentmindedly, hoping he wasn't being to despite in his attempt to get free food.

Pouting a little as his hard earned photos didn't seem to strike Takeya's fancy like they did so many other men, Ohiko let it slide. His eyes gleaming over as he watched as Takeya slid the small DVD across his desk. "Oh man is it really…Is that really the fifth disk in the Morisato series! I heard he gets it on with his wife and her sister in it!"

"Boss will notice it missing if you don't have it back to me in a day or two so make a copy quick ok?" Takeya responded in a harsh whisper as he tried to hide his face. Ohiko's little comment was heard by more than a few students again and as usual the girls looked on him with disgust. The guys however looked at the disk Ohiko was kissing with a little envy. "So about my payment?"

Dropping the DVD into his satchel, Ohiko pulled out a few loafs of bread with a big smile on his face. "I'll have more at the store for you after school, just pick them up on your way home." Taking a deep content sigh, Ohiko leaned closer to his buddy. "So how are the lovely Ren-chan and Miu-chan doing?"

Memories of two days ago flooded Takeya's poor mind. A coughing stutter erupted from his lips as he fought down the shame. "Well uh…good I guess. Miu's been a little sad since she heard that the old man she lived with before died and Ren…well Ren's trying to get better with everything." Seeing Ohiko's eyes narrow and a small smirk crest his face, Takeya started out, "what, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You two getting all cozy in your apartment yet? Just the three of you all alone in such a cramped place I swear it must be heaven for you," Ohiko couldn't fathom how cool life for Takeya must be with to such sexy flatmates living with him. "You have to tell me Takeya, how is it!"

It wasn't anything he wanted to talk about, especially with somebody that was sounding more like Mitsuka-sensei every day. His face darkening, Takeya bored down Ohiko with an icy gaze, "I'm not going to respond to that question, and you're a pig for asking."

Putting his hands up in defeat, Ohiko turned back around to watch the girls in the room talking, and to watch Ren bounce ever so slightly as she turned from girl to girl and waited for Miu to return from the principles office where she had been called shortly after arriving. Life was good for an observer at times. Takeya however turned his minds eye inward to evaluate how things really had been, how they changed since that one small stain dirtied his slacks.

The next morning, waking up much like he went to sleep with Ren on top of him and Miu nuzzling into his side, things felt different. He felt more relaxed around them, his slaves, and they acted different as well. Ren was even more affectionate around him, taking hold of his hand and casual touches were now common. She'd touch his cheek or back, trailing down his arm with her finger when he wasn't paying attention. And her face, the look on her face when they were alone was blissful. Her smile brightened her eyes and it made him smile.

He'd thought Miu would have been a little angry or even jealous that he and Ren shared even such a small intimacy but if she did she didn't let it show. She was gushing more about how happy she was to be with him, insisted he eat more of the food Neneko left. And she too just had a more content look on her face. But how did he feel? He was confused and still ashamed of his actions. Letting his hormones take over and letting Ren do such things to him.

Laying his head on his desk, Takeya's vision was filled with the lovely green haired alien as she listened to the gaggle of girls trading stories about things Takeya couldn't fathom. Was he doing them justice? Was he treating them as they should or was he lying to himself?

Ren, at seeing her Master's gaze on her, smiled softly at him and waved. She'd have gone over to him had the other girls not prevented it with constant questions. _Master finally accepted me fully and soon I'll be able to show him how much Ren appreciates his actions. _Miu and she had picked up more of Takeya's stash of DVD's and were now fully ready to accommodate any desire their master could have.

Sitting up as the class representative announced Mitsuka had arrived and class was about to start, Takeya gyrated his stiff shoulders. "Another day starts huh?" he whispered to himself and looked over at Miu's empty chair. Another call to the principles office, what would it be this time?

He received his answer twenty minutes later when the tear streaked face of Miu came rushing into the room and into his arms. Crying against his chest, "She's died…Oba-sama died in her sleep last night Ikuhara-sama!"

"Ikuhara you beast don't manhandle Miu-san in her distressed state!" the trio of girls erupted at seeing Takeya hugging the distressed DearS. They couldn't hear what Miu said but they knew the beast of a man was taking advantage of things.

For the first time that Neneko could remember, she watched Takeya stand up for himself against the abuse. "You three need to shut up when you don't know what's going on around you. Miu just lost a loved one and you can't see she's just seeking comfort. Get off your damn high horses!" Patting Miu's head, a few stray sniffles escaping her lips as he then dried her eyes. "Come on Miu, let's get you home. Ren you coming or are you going to stay here?" He asked knowing full well that the DearS would be on his heels already.

Standing at the head of the classroom, Mitsuka nodded as Takeya gave her a questioning glace. "It's ok Ikuhara-kun, you go take those girls home and help them recover with your passion. Teacher would go with you but she has a class to teach," she shook her tightly bound chest at him as he walked past her and out the door, Ren in tow.

X-X

The trio sat in silence in Takeya's apartment for most of the morning, Takeya holding Miu's hand as she looked at the floor. Ren was unsure how she felt at the passing of a woman she never knew, but feeling Miu's sadness created a sorrow within herself. "Do you want to talk about it or anything Miu?" Takeya finally asked tentatively.

Shaking her head slowly, her long pigtails swaying ever so gently, Miu offered Takeya a smile. "I knew it was going to happen, it was just a shock to have the lawyer tell me about it. She appeared to have given up on living after Oji-sama died but I hope she found peace." Dusting herself off, Miu stood and looked at the clock, "I thank you Master for tending to me when you had other matters of more importance."

"Don't mention it Miu, I'd hardly call listening to Mitsuka preen is more important than helping a …" Takeya faulted with his words. About to say 'loved one' he didn't know if it was fair, or justified.

Standing up herself, and pounding her chest with pride, Ren added her two cents. "Ren came to; Ren wants to make Miu feel better." Her smile was dopy but Miu laughed regardless. Walking to her sister's side, Ren patted Miu's shoulders as Natsuki did to her when they first met. "Is Miu feeling better? Is the earth custom working?"

"Ren what the hell are you doing?" Takeya grumbled as the green haired DearS continued to pump Miu's shoulders.

Turning back to Takeya, Ren's gaze turned firm, "Ren learned from Natsuki that this is a charm to make people happy! Ren is doing good at making Miu happy!" While the act itself confused Ren, she didn't know how it would make somebody happy, it seemed to work.

Chuckling, Miu walked into the kitchen area and started rummaging through the mostly empty cupboards. "You did very good Ren-san, I feel much better now. But since we missed the school lunch I'll have to make us something to eat." Opening the fridge and seeing even less food than before, Miu frowned. "We must have eaten all of Izumi-san's leftovers. What will we do for food?"

_I think Miu's covering something, why won't she just admit it?_ Takeya could see it in her actions, forced and static. Everything she was doing was to shift focus from herself and to other matters. He's play along for now, but when he got the chance, when she was alone he'd get his chance. Then it hit him, "Ren, Ohiko said he left us some bread at his father's shop if you want you can go grab it and we'll eat that."

Her emblem flaring as an order was given, Ren stood tall. "Ren will get melon bread!" Making a run for the door, Ren almost bowled Miu over as the distressed DearS looked up vacantly. "Miu just wait for Ren to bring back food!"

Sensing a stray impulse from her sister slave, Miu raced to the closing door just as Ren started to jump down the stairs and called out, "Don't just get melon bread Ren-san! Get a variety this time!" Closing the door, Miu's eyes closed as she leaned back against it, "I swear she just doesn't learn does she. And I was going to suggest we go to our new home, its likely has some food."

A new home but at such a high cost she thought. The old couple was so nice to her, cared about her, and yet left her much like her first master did. Why must everybody she cared about die? _If Master were to die maybe I would follow in Oba-sama's footsteps this time. I'm so afraid of losing him now._ And that was causing her no end of grief. She saw him trying to make her happy, not knowing that she had shed her tears for the old woman long before now, it was the idea that he could die that was upsetting her.

"What did you just say Miu…new home?" Takeya boggled as he took a seat at the makeshift table. "And what was that about food?" And was that something in her voice? He knew he heard something off about her, but wasn't ready to act. _I want her a little more relaxed, calmer before I stir up bad memories._

Taking a seat across from her beloved Master, Miu felt her stress brewing and bubbling like a black morass in her mind. "The meeting in the office today was with the lawyer overseeing Oba-sama's estate. If you remember they left me their residence and their estate, both of which I had him turn over to you. It seems that they were quite wealthy so it makes sense to believe they'd have some fresh food. I was going to suggest we go over and…make ourselves at home."

It was perfect! He'd take her over to the old house and get her to come clean about her feelings about the death of the old couple. Being in their home, surrounded by the pleasant memories they had given her, maybe he could help her come to terms with the loss. Jumping to his feet, Takeya took Miu's hand. "Let's go now! We can leave Ren a note with the address and she can meet us there. How about it?"

His hand felt so warm and comforting to her, squeezing it hard Miu pulled herself out of the chair. "If you want to I see no problem in it. Should we tell Izumi-san that we'll be moving out or do you want to wait until a better time?" Watching his back, Miu could feel her fear growing again. She was seeing potential hazards everywhere now. A car could hit him, his bout of malnutrition to keep them fed could have caused internal damage, and so many things could try to take her beloved master from her. "Ikuhara-sama?"

"We'll take care of that later I guess. How about we just go check it out first ok?" he replied in a lower voice than he expected. Moving out would be another nail in the coffin that was the idea of a relationship with Neneko, if the whole Hiro thing wasn't more than enough. _One thing at a time! I have to help Miu and I'll deal with Neneko later. _

Hand in hand the pair walked the path they did a few months ago which lead to Miu becoming Takeya's slave. Each had worries for the other in their minds but didn't realize it. And neither of them noticed the sleek form of Xaki watching them intently then rushing off along the rooftops towards his target.

X-X

Walking out of the pastry shop, melon bread in mouth, Ren walked contently with two bags worth of day old breads of every type. The proprietor had heard from his son to expect a classmate to show up for the one bag but when he saw it was Ren he couldn't help but add another bag, much to his wife's dismay.

"Ren do real good, Ren got a lot of food for Takeya and Miu," she mumbled between bites. Her current bread getting more on the eaten side, she was tempted to pull out another one but fought the urge. "If Ren eats too much she won't be able to eat with Takeya and Miu." The rational was there but the drool was still trickling down from the corner of her mouth as she sniffed the air above the bags she carried next to her chest.

While walking she got the distinct impression she was being watched. She didn't know why but the people around her started to thin out as the feeling increased. _Ren doesn't like this feeling._ But she had to get the bread back home or Takeya would go hungry again and she didn't want that.

The uneasy feeling continued to grow with each step, any icy grip in her gut grew outward as her fingers started to tingle with anticipation. "Who is there!" she finally snapped unable to keep her anxiety from flowing. "Show yourself to Ren!"

Jumping down from the street pole he was standing on, Xaki flexed his fingers to better adjust to the gloves he was wearing. "Zero-Number I have been ordered to bring you back to the community by Rubi-Sama. Will you come peacefully?" He didn't have to tell her who he was anymore, she should have remembered him good enough.

The Biter towering over her, Ren cringed backward and looked for an opening to flee. "Ren has been told she doesn't have to go to the community. Ren has been accepted by her Master and has to get back to him." Why was this happening? Khi had assured Ren that the issue of recall had been dealt with.

Watching his prey move slowly backwards towards an alley, Xaki knew it wasn't going to be easy, she wasn't going to submit. _Nor would I if I had the gift._ But as much he wanted to let Ren escape, Xaki had orders and he had to follow them. "Will you come with me back to the community?" He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. He could overpower her if he had to, but he didn't want to hurt the female if he didn't have to.

"No! Ren is Takeya's now and won't leave him. Takeya is waiting for Ren to bring him food so Ren has to leave now!" Ren shouted. Turning quickly the DearS started to run. Jumping on top of a fruit stand then up to the rooftops making for the apartment.

Several casual shoppers gasped in amazement as Xaki took chase after his prey. The pair ran faster than humanly possible, made leaps between distant buildings that would have left a long jumper jealous, and they didn't seem to be tiring. Much to Ren's dismay she was the slower of the two mainly due to the bags of bread breaking her stride.

_Ren has to get to Takeya! Ren has failed Takeya to much already so Ren can't fail him again! _ Her lungs started to burn from all the hustled action but she couldn't stop. Xaki was quickly closing the distance between them and if he caught her then she might have to drop the food. She'd fail in her order.

Not even breaking a sweat yet, the Biter was perplexed by the Zero-Number. She was steadily losing ground by not discarding her parcels yet she kept holding them. _If she truly wants to escape why cling to those bags which slow her down._ He'd ask her when he caught her. Increasing his pace to his limit, Xaki was quickly right behind his target, his hands grasping at the trio of locks that were swaying in Ren's wake.

She felt her pursuer's hands pulling lightly on her hair, twisting her head in a brief snap, Ren made her braids dance behind her keeping Xaki from getting a good chance to grab one and pull her to a stop. Seeing the apartment on her left, Ren jump forward and twisted her body to face her home. She landed her jump by kneeling down and skidding across the rooftop. Xaki, not expecting the sudden change in direction rushed right at her and struck her crouched body with his legs and tumbled over her and crashing to the rooftop hard.

Launching from her crouched position, Ren quickly distanced herself from the dazed Biter and rushed up the stairs to her home. Throwing the door open, Ren rushed in "Takeya Ren is back with bread! Takeya?" Not hearing a reply, Ren walked deeper into her home, huffing in deeply to qualm her burning lungs. "Takeya? Miu?" Setting the bags down, Ren found Takeya's note.

_Hey Ren,_

_Sorry to have you run for that bread and to not be here when you got back but Miu and I are going to our new home. That house the old couple willed to Miu. She says their might be food there for us so we went ahead. I think she's still upset about the lady's passing so I wanted to talk to her alone for a while. But feel free to come over when you get home, I should have straightened things out by then. Thanks for all your effort too. See you when you get here._

_Takeya_

Smiling brightly at Takeya's care for her sister, Ren nodded and headed back for the door only to be stopped by Xaki's ample frame blocking her exit. "Move, Ren is going to her new home to help her sister." With no longer needing to worry about her food, Ren was unburdened and not going to be bullied further.

Dropping into a defensive stance, Xaki extended his left forearm in Ren's direction, "I was ordered to bring you back. As you've fled I have to assume you're unwilling so I'll have to take you by force." Not waiting for a reply, Xaki charged at Ren's unprepared body.

Leading with a one-two punch combo followed by a quick knee to the stomach, Xaki felt a sad satisfaction at each connection. Ren's head bounced to and fro from the blows and the knee sent her flying back into the living area and crashing into Takeya's television ending the poor appliances life. "Will you not reconsider coming now, I don't wish to hurt you further," Xaki's gruff voice was mixed with sympathy.

Shaking her head clear of the fog of pain, Ren stood and touched her collar changing out of her school uniform and back into her standard DearS outfit. The trickle of blood coming out of her mouth was licked way. "Ren will never leave her Master's side. Ren warns you to leave before she is forced to defend her home."

His head dropped slightly at her words, he'd have to hurt her more or even knock her out to get her to the community it seemed. Sighing hard, Xaki launched across the kitchen at Ren again. Putting all his strength into his undercut aimed at Ren's stomach, his goal to end the fight with one blow, Xaki wasn't prepared for her reaction.

Crossing her arms in a defensive shield, Ren absorbed most of the blow but was pushed back into her closet, destroying the shelf and her few meager possessions. Melon bread wrappers ripped and tore her few banners were torn from the wall and lay in tatters around her legs. Looking at all the belongings, gifts from Takeya, ruined Ren felt something new, something powerful, she felt anger.

"You destroyed the precious things Master gave Ren, Ren no forgive you!" she cried as tears started to streak down her cheeks. Running headlong at her attacker, Ren bent over and covered her head with her hands as she dove into Xaki's midsection. Taking him unprepared, the Biter was knocked off his feet and into the rooms table breaking it in half. Sitting on the males chest Ren took on long look into his shocked face before slamming her fist between his eyes with as much force as she could muster. Xaki's head cracked through the floorboards as he passed out.

Crawling off his body, his chest slowly expanding and contracting with his heavy breathing, a sign she didn't actually kill him. Ren took stock in all the destruction around her. All their things seemed to be ruined or broken. Sniffing loudly, Ren got to her feet and ran from the ruins of her old home towards her new one. _Master will make everything better, Master always does!_

X-X

Walking about the house was something of a jaw dropping experience for Takeya. Being an apartment child for most of his life seeing the wide open space of what was his new home was something of a shock. Old fashion bathroom with a full furo bathtub, three bedrooms, a family room, kitchen, and work room the house would have cost a veritable fortune by today's standards. As he examined the building he heard Miu fussing about in the kitchen using up the last of the perishables that hadn't gone bad. The cupboards had a wealth of instant and canned foods, but Miu wanted to cook something and us up what little of the stock they had.

"Well genius you wanted to be alone with her to talk to her but you've not said a damn thing," he pouted as he left what was to be his new bedroom. Walking on unsure bearings to the kitchen he saw Miu tasting the broth with the tiniest of grins on her face. Cuteness just seemed to ebb and flow from her, as if she reeked of it. "So how is it?"

Putting the ladle back into the pot, Miu turned briskly to face her master. "If we came any later in the week it would have spoiled, but we got to it in time." But what if she was wrong? What if it was bad and if her master ate it he would get sick? Food poisoning from bad quality stock. Her brow furrowed as the relentless risks continued to mount on her, she was cracking under the strain.

Noticing the change in demeanor but miss calculating the case, Takeya couldn't stay his tongue. "Miu is something bothering you? You don't seem yourself since you told me about that woman's death. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He crossed the short distance to her side and took her hand in his. Being much more considerate than anybody actually knew he was capable of.

"No it's nothing Ikuhara-sama, I'm just tired you see. Teaching Ren-san is a tiring job you know," she tried to bluff but she could tell by the look in her Master's eye it was too transparent. "I don't want to trouble you with it so…can we let it pass?" Her voice was terribly weak, almost pleading him to let her keep her secret. She didn't want him to know how she worried about him, how she cared.

He just shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving hers. "Miu I want you to tell me what's bothering you. Is it her death? You cared about that woman and her husband a lot didn't you? Its natural to feel bad at loved ones passing I think." He didn't know what really to say to her. As much as he wanted to help her, it dawned on him that he wasn't really well versed in helping people cope with loss. He still wasn't fully over the death of his mother.

"I…I…" her eyes started to mist as her tone broke. Again her master was tending to her in a way that he shouldn't have to. She was just as defective as Ren, letting her master care and support the slave.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Takeya turned the heat down with his left hand. "How about we go to your room, you can relax better there and you can tell me all about how you feel. I hear it helps to talk about this type of thing." How talking about something and not forgetting it was a good thing Takeya didn't know, but he had heard it enough to give it a try.

Mumbling a reply that could have passed for a yes, Miu let her master lead her to her room, the only one he hadn't visited. Somehow it didn't feel right for him to barge into her room without permission, and the only way he knew it was hers was the sign on the door had her name on it. Sliding the door open with his foot, Takeya lead the distraught DearS into her room and to the western style four-poster bed and sat her down on it before taking a seat next to her, hand still holding hers. "So um…did you want to say anything about this?"

"Master," Miu slipped, "I have already shed my tears for Oba-sama and Oji-sama. They were good to me and I did care for them. She said she would be happy when she was reunited with her husband so I am happy for her." Her hand cupped over Takeya's and held his sandwiched between hers.

Feeling a little uncomfortable now, Miu's thumb was moving in circles on his palm and her voice was low almost sultry. "Then why are you…sad?" It was what he felt from her, it just exuded out between the bouts of hysterics and pride. "You can tell me you know, I won't laugh or anything."

Gazing deeply into his eyes she knew he was trying his best for her, to help her through whatever problem she had. "I'm worried about you Master. I fear for your safety and your wellbeing. Time and time again you have put Ren and myself before you own needs. I have lost on master before and was pained to see the elderly couples passing, but when I think of you dying I cannot bare it."

"Miu…I don't know what to say. I mean I don't want to die either, or you or Ren. But you can't let that fear rule your life. What I mean is all we can do is live as best we can, have fun, prepare for the worst but kinda not let it stop us." He scratched the back of his head hoping his words made more sense to Miu than they did to him. _So all this time it was actually me she was worried about._ It felt good to know they cared for him so deeply. That his act of depravity hadn't soiled their feelings. "Miu?" he asked as he felt her hands moving to his shoulders. "What are you…"

"I sense it in you…Master," Miu cooed softly into Takeya's ear. Her feelings of concern and in Takeya's mind love for him coupled with the environment, her actions, all prompted a small stoke to his libido. "Let Miu tend to that as reward for all your help and care for a defective slave…two defective slaves."

Laying on his back in Miu's very comfortable bed, Takeya looked mystified at the sudden change in Miu. Her emblem flashed several times as she worked on the buttons of his shirt and pulled down his zipper. It was so unexpected to have the complete one-eighty that came from the discerning the real cause of her problem. He didn't fight her, he didn't resist. As she disrobed showing her smaller pert breasts with their faint pink nipples Takeya's throat dried. All he could think was.

_I thought when this finally happened it would have been Ren first._

It was a brief coupling, Takeya's virginity lost in twenty minutes of passion on Miu's bed. When he was spent, he apologized for the how brief it lasted, Miu couldn't have been happier with his performance. She was officially his now in body and soul, she'd never felt as blissful as she did now. And when Ren rushed into the house, frantically looking for Takeya who had just dressed and wrapped her arms around him, Miu smiled knowing that in time Ren would know that sense of one-ness as well.

X-X

Well there it is, Takeya has finally lost his innocence to one of his slaves. I'll prolly make an extended version of that little scene but I don't think it would flow with the slightly more dramatic elements of this chapter so if I do write it expect it to be a little side-story.

Hope you liked this chapter and continue to support this and my other stories

LATER PEEPS!!!

PS Zen-Chan I'm sure you're glad I pulled the lemon out of this you big wussy!


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

GASP AND SHOCK!!! Yes you're seeing this correct it's a NEW chapter of this story. I don't suppose an apology would make things better would it? No? Oh well at least I tried.

Understanding

Chapter – 9

Standing in the ruins of his old apartment, Takeya leaned heavily against the refrigerator. He had thought Ren was exaggerating the amount of damage the small dwelling had taken, but he had been wrong. His television was nothing but broken glass and plastic shards. His homework/supper table was splinters strewn about the kitchen area. All his belongings were in tatters. Looking over at Ren and Miu as they stood examining the remains of what could have jokingly been called their room he frowned.

Takeya understood that he wasn't the only one that lost everything he had till now. Everything Ren cherished and held pride in, sure it was just a few pieces of rubbish and several coins, was ruined. But would they say anything about it? No, they'd keep their pain inside because a proper slave would never burden their master with their own problems. _That's total bullshit and if they don't try talking to me about it I'll ask them to._ Not now though, Takeya was going to give his two slaves a few moments alone with each other. "Bet Miu is going to tell her…" Takeya whispered as he felt the cracked spot in the floor where Xaki had been beaten.

Just as Takeya thought, Miu and Ren were discussing the events privately. Lifting the tattered remains of her favorite stuffed bear into her arms, Miu hugged it lovingly. It was to be the last hug the poor abused creature got as the stuffing was falling out and the eyes torn off. "Ren-san, I know you must be upset with what has occurred here. I will contact Khi and demand an explanation and compensation." It wouldn't make what happened right in any respect, but at least they could attempt to recover.

Gathering the ripped melon bread wrappers, several salvageable DVD's, and the loose change into a small pile, Ren shook her head. Her mighty tri-locks swirled behind her and pooled in a clump behind her. Now that the adrenaline had left her system, Ren was aware of something she had overlooked before. When she had first ran into her Master's embrace at her new home, she hadn't been fully paying attention, but the memories had been left.

He hugged her and stroked her hair, as she loved so much when he did, but why was he in Miu's room? Why had Miu's face been so red and why such a blissful smile on her face? And the last thing Ren's mind recalled, and it had been the nail in the coffin, was the smell emanating from Takeya. She had only smelled it briefly before and it had been faint. It was his smell, the smell he exuded after he climaxed; she smelled it on his cloths the one time she got so close to appeasing him. Ren knew what it meant.

Keeping her voice to soft for Takeya to hear, he had moved into the kitchen so it wasn't too hard, Ren spoke to her sister. "Miu-san appeased Takeya didn't she?" No discernable emotion was left in Ren's voice. To much had happened to quickly for her to understand it all. She was attacked by a Biter intending to separate her from her master, all her things destroyed, and now she learned that her sister had betrayed her as well. _Miu-san promised she'd let me be the first to appease Master._

Kneeling down to be closer to Ren's ear, Miu was ashamed but wouldn't wish to take away the experience she had felt earlier that day. "Yes Ren-san I did." Miu saw Ren's reaction and didn't hold it against her. She saw how Ren's eyes widened then hardened, her red eyes glaring out fiercely at her. It wasn't jealousy that Ren felt but betrayal. "I know I promised to let you be first, but things just happened so quickly." Her hand went to her chest the heat from her palm warmed and calmed her. "Master took me to my room to question if I was still grieving for the old couple. He was worried about me Ren-san!"

Tearing her eyes away from her sister, Ren chose to gaze at her clenched fists. It was so easy to tell where the narrative was going. Takeya was always placing them before himself, and for a slave that has a maddening joy to it. To be trained since creation that you are subservient, worthless, and replaceable but then have a master that holds you so high? It was delirium and euphoria mixed. "What did Miu-san do to stoke Master's urges?" now Ren's voice was readable, it ebbed with sadness. Miu was able to get Takeya to the point Ren never could before, and so quickly. It was another failure on her part.

Tilting her head as she tried to coax the memories out of her mind, careful not to think of the act itself, Miu furrowed her brow. She didn't remember doing anything in particular that should have created a sexual impulse in Takeya but she had. "To be honest Ren-san I don't know. We were just sitting on my bed. I confessed that my worries were not for the departed but for him. I took his hand, we looked at each other and." Miu trailed off as her eyes glossed over, her emblem flashing a little. She recalled the event again, the heat, the felling, and the physical bliss. Snapping back to reality Miu saw Ren looking at her again, "It just happened."

Could she try that? Ren didn't know but she wanted to, wanted to so bad right now. She wanted something to prove she wasn't a failure, and to be claimed by her master in that way would do it. Putting her tattered possessions in a small plastic bag, Ren stood. "Ren forgives her sister for her actions," she sniffed softly and wiped the lone tear that had formed. "Miu was just doing her best for Takeya. Ren cannot stay mad at her for that." But it still stung so bad. Ren was the first slave and for so much longer than Miu but still Miu was ahead of her it seemed.

"You two ready to go?" Takeya called out from the kitchen. A lot had to be done yet before the day was over and the sun was already setting. What a mess the day was too. Seeing the smashed bread on the floor, Takeya knew that Ohiko's father had given Ren the bread they expected to live on was gone. His home, well old home, was gone, and he had lost his virginity to his second slave. _I'm going to have to talk to Ren about that. I don't know how this whole slave thing works for them, but I feel bad about it. Like I cheated on her or something._ He offered the pair a smile, weak as it was, as the rounded the small corner into the kitchen.

Holding her bear over the trash bin, pulling it back, then finally tossing it in, Miu nodded. "I will be going to the community know to demand Ruby account for her actions in sending Xaki after Ren-san. I will also demand compensation for the damages you have incurred Ikuhara-sama." Takeya didn't notice it, Ren did, but Miu wouldn't look him in the eye. She was even more coquettish than before with him. She was his now, body and soul, and was still in the afterglow of their pairing. "I will likely remain there for the night as I don't believe the encounter will be brief." Turning to Ren, offering a hidden wink, "Ren-san you make sure to take care of Ikuhara-sama while I am gone."

Pounding her chest with pride, "Ren will make sure Takeya is happen and well taken care of while her sister is gone!" So this was how Miu was going to try and make up with her? Not a bad plan if it worked out, Ren hoped it would. She'd have Takeya all to herself tonight and she could try Miu's little maneuver to see if she could too be quelled of her fears of replacement. _But what if Takeya rejects me again? What if all he wants is Miu?_

Holding the door open for Miu, Takeya nodded, "I'll leave the key under the backdoor mat if you change your mind ok?" He surprised not only himself but Ren and Miu as he leaned in and kissed her cheek as she walked past him. It felt wrong not to do it. They had just made love not more than two hours ago. These two women were so special to him, and now he was relying on them for his home. "Take care ok Miu? Ren and I are going to go tell Neneko about this then we'll head home." The word home left his mouth with a bitter taste.

Ren rushed up to Takeya and took his hand in hers as Miu blushed and ran off. Why wasn't Takeya ever so tender with her! "Takeya Ren will do her best for you." _So please don't replace me_! The questioning look on his face told it all, she was just making mistakes again. All she did was screw up and cause Takeya problems. "Takeya…Ren…" she didn't know what to say.

Sensing her confusion, Takeya stroked her cheek softly, "We'll talk about it when we get back to our new home ok Ren?" Ren held Takeya's hand to her check, trying to memorize the coarse texture of his flesh. He wasn't sure how he could tell, but he knew Ren already knew about Miu and his brief passions. She was afraid he'd replaced her, cast her aside for a better model slave, and it sickened him how much Ren suffered for it. _Doesn't she have any faith in herself? In me? _He didn't know which of those thoughts made him feel worse.

X-X

With no real drive to get to the community, her thoughts about the impending meeting weren't good, Miu opted to walk at a leisurely pace instead of calling Khi for a ride or running along rooftops. She wanted Ren to have plenty of time alone with Takeya to talk and sort things out, and hopefully Ren would be able to partake in the same thing she had. Such a simple action, Miu thought, lovemaking as humans.

With the sun setting behind her as she walked towards the ship, the world seemed bathed in a red glow. People walked around her but she didn't really see them, she was to absorbed in reliving her recent memories. _Ikuhara-sama was so gentle with me. The previous times with my old master were never like that. _Sure she had intercourse before, but never with a 'loved' one, and that made such a big difference. "I hope Ren-san gets to know this feeling I have now soon."

It wasn't just the act itself that was prompting Miu's introspection, but the mental connection. She laid herself bare to him, as he did to her. Trusting, comfortable, and caring were thing slaves weren't often given, but Takaya lavished it upon Ren and her. Miu would have been shocked to know that Takeya was thinking along the same lines as she was. "I truly am lucky to have found this," Miu giggled to herself.

The crowded shopping arcade dwindled into a quiet residential zone, fewer people passed her now. It was lucky for her as her mind again went back to those few moments, her first sexual encounter with a species closest to her own. It hadn't been anything like her old master, it was more fluid, more spontaneous, and it was very addictive to her. Miu felt mildly ashamed of how much she enjoyed it. _Perhaps my programming has been corrupted due to lack of use. I might need to have myself check out. _

But she couldn't help but hope that Takeya would make use of her that way more often. Having never undergone puberty, Miu never experimented with her body, what slave would? All she had known growing up was, 'do as your told' and 'do what I tell you.' Now that she was fully exposed to her options and full use of her abilities Miu was lost in them. Even as she walked down the street, her eyes not seeing the sidewalk she was on or the man twenty feet ahead of her, her hand twitched at her side. It inched, snaked, its way towards her thigh where she had to force it to stop. "Such thoughts are impure and I shouldn't be having them." But little did Miu know that she was susceptible to the 'itch' just like Takeya was, and right now her body was burning with it.

Slapping her cheeks with her hands lightly to banish the very clear image of Takeya's lips around her tiny pink stone hard nipple, Miu didn't see the man that had been twenty yards ahead of her was not inches. Nor did she stop walking as he did. Crashing into his back, sending the man forward in shock and collapsing in a heap on the floor, Miu finally snapped out her fantasy. "Oh I'm terribly sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kneeling down, one hand on the ground one to his now bleeding nose, the man's eyes shot open wide. He knew that voice! Hadn't it been the voice of the bitch that beat him down in front of his old crew not to long ago? Tamiya could feel his heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest. This bitch had cost him his crew, they no longer wanted to hang with such a coward who couldn't beat a woman, and his pride. Swirling around, now seated on the hard ground, Tamiya recognized Miu instantly. "So it is you bitch. The fuck you have against me this time?"

A deer in oncoming headlights was a palatably comparison to how Miu felt at that moment. This was the man that had tried to violate her before her master, threatened him, and in a way caused her to become Takeya's slave. "You," Miu's tone was quivering but not fearful. "I apologize for knocking you down, now I will be going." But that was a lie, she wanted to hurt this man, make him suffer more for what he had attempted to do to her. _Only Ikuhara-sama may touch me like that_

"Bullshit lady, you owe me for breaking my nose," Tamiya yelled as he clenched his still bleeding face. Getting up to his feet quicker than Miu had expected her pressed his advantage. "First you beat me down in front of my boys and now you bust open my face and all you say is sorry?" Of course the law would have done much worse to him than Miu had, but such thoughts weren't common place in Tamiya's head. All he saw was the pretty bitch sans boyfriend, and all he felt was pain mixed with a little spice of horniness. The bitch was hot, still no denying that. "You owe me more than a fucking apology."

Her momentary lapse of thought was clearing, the gray mist that settled in upon seeing the man again was fading. A fire burnt in her chest all the way to her hands and feet. Her body felt afire with pent up energy and hostility. She'd never forgive this man, never, for what he had tried, and now she could sense in him what he wanted. _Even after all this time all he wants is to take me against my will. Well Ikuhara-sama is not here for him to use against me. _ Taking large steps forward towards the man, Miu thought of a suitable punishment. "I have slighted you again, I am sorry. What would you have me do to make amends for my error?" Not that she hadn't already sensed in, her emblem's shine had gone unseen.

Taking a small step back, Tamiya hadn't expected such ease from her. _Maybe she lost that little toy of hers and now she wants a real man._ The lies one tell themselves are always the sweetest and most asinine. Wrapping his thick meaty arm around Miu's shoulders, the texture of her hair was so fine that he felt himself growing hard at just that. "Well darling how about we go down that alley for a few moments and I think you can think of something." Maybe life was getting better for him now.

Suppressing the shudder that overcame her when the pig touched her, Miu smiled bashfully. "Oh ok, this alley correct?" Once they were out of sight, the alley was between to large apartment buildings, Tamiya stood behind a large trash bin. The man had a sickeningly smug look on his face. "Shall we being then?" Miu asked as Tamiya nodded with that damn smug look plastered even harder on his face. He never knew what hit him. One moment he was looping his fingers down his belt again, much like that night that started Miu's new life. The next he felt fingers wrapping around her skull and a blinding pain against the back of his head.

Miu had slammed the thick skull of Tamiya against the concrete buildings wall twice. Noticing the whites of his eyes, rolled up so far he couldn't be anything but unconscious, Miu dropped him back to the ground. "You are still getting off easy for the crime you wished to perform." Nobody had the right to take another forcefully. Miu understood that now, and Takeya's reluctance to bed Ren and herself. It was a violation not only of body but of soul. _This man is everything Takeya fears in himself. Ren and I will show him the error of his thinking. _

Leaving the unconscious man in the alley, his lies the only thing to comfort him when he woke, Miu finished her walk to the community. Sadly her happy thoughts were lost on the pig in the alley, but only for now.

X-X

It was eerily familiar to his first trek to his new home several hours ago only this time it was Ren with him instead of Miu Takeya thought. The talk been with Neneko's grandmother as the girl in question was out on a date with Hiro, and was brief. The woman said the DearS had already contacted them about the damages. They walked in silence, every so often looking at the silent other who kept pace. To him, Takeya wasn't sure if he wanted to ask Ren about the odd comments she said or if he was afraid she was angry with him. Ren's mind was more depressed and any real thought.

Failures mounting on top of other failures, everything she did well seemingly followed two or more failures. Miu was giving her a chance to be alone with Takeya, hinted at how she gained entrance to his secure self, but Ren wasn't sure if she wanted to try it. To be denied now would be the final insult to her. So she walked solemnly aside her beloved master while gazing at the higher quality homes with more scrutiny now that she wasn't awash with fear and adrenaline.

As Miu dropped the body of her would be rapist on the ground, Takeya and Ren rounded the gate to their new home. Opening the steel gate for Ren, Takeya hoped it was the sun making Ren's eyes look red and not emotion. He'd had enough crying and sadness lately to sink a ship, but life is never what we really pray it to be. He giggled a little when Ren tried to open the door only to find it locked. "We have more things now to worry about being stolen so I'm going to lock the door. I'll get a set of keys made for you and Miu tomorrow."

Stepping out of Takeya's way so he could unlock the front door, Ren opened her mouth and shut it. Her stomach rumbled as she heard the faint click from the door handle. "Did Miu make supper?" Ren asked softly. Slipping off her shoes, she could smell the delicious aroma hanging in the house. Just to mock her, Ren's stomach rumbled louder and her mouth started to fill with saliva as she inhaled the rich fragrance. _Miu's cooking is always better than mine._

Hanging his school jacket on the new coat rack, Takeya nodded. "Yeah it should be done by now if you want to eat," he didn't know why the air was so heavy between them. It was always a little hard for Takeya to be open with anybody, slave or human, but this was almost too much. He wanted to talk to Ren, smooth things out or maybe just explain himself but whenever he opened his mouth to start something else came out. "Since Miu said she isn't going to be back today we can start now if you wanted."

"Ren likes Miu's cooking, Ren wants to eat now," again her voice lacked the usual energy that Takeya had come to expect…love. Moving through the halls, guided by smell alone, Ren moved like a ghost. _Takeya always says Ren is doing her best in her own way, but does Takeya mean that? Ren knows Takeya likes to make people happy, is he only saying this because he wishes to not hurt me? _ It was possible but Ren didn't want to believe it.

Pouring Ren and himself some of the stew that Miu had made, Takeya set the table. "You weren't here before when we first came," Takeya started but fumbled as Ren turned from her food to look at him that hurt expression on her face. "S-so you don't know which room is yours."

"Ren will not be sleeping in the same room as Takeya anymore?" she asked in a tone that was more statement than question. Small hints and shadows that weren't real but Ren saw them. It'd start off small, different rooms but then she'd be back in her capsule. Forever surrounded in darkness and forever alone. "Will Miu sleep in Takeya's room?"

Despite the fact he hadn't eaten much today, Takeya just didn't feel hungry. Setting his spoon down, he sighed heavily. "No Ren she isn't. She'll have her old room, I'll have the master bedroom, and you'll have another room just like Miu's." How Ren kept referring to Miu, Takeya knew his weakness had hurt her. His letting his hormones, the small voice in the back of his head corrected with 'his love' for Miu, had hurt Ren. "She isn't going to get special treatment or anything."

Swirling her spoon around, Ren nodded listlessly, more words likely to spare her heart from a kind hearted man. "But Ren used to sleep in Takeya's futon on occasion, will she not be able to do that anymore?" It was always the best sleep she got. Warm and safe, protected from the darkness and loneliness. "Ren liked sleeping with Takeya."

Putting the pretense of eating away, Takeya slid the bowl away. "I haven't thought about it, but I guess you can on occasion. You two will have to work it out between yourselves." He liked sleeping with them as well it was comforting as well as supportive. He had no idea how the small thing such as shared space could affect him, but he didn't want to lose that.

Her smile was finally a true one, even if it came from her lying to herself. _Takeya is not going to throw Ren away. He said that many times. _Eating slowly, Ren stole a small glimpse at Takeya with each bite. Should she ask about Miu replacing her as head slave? Would she ever be allowed to appease him or was that role now solely Miu's? "Master…"

Was it Ren's small emotionally charged word, his will finally breaking, or some unknown impulse Takeya would never remember, but his dam broke. "Ren I'm sorry about what I did with Miu," he said cutting her off. "I know you know what happened between us. You both say it's expected of a DearS to ease that itch in me when I have it, but I feel like I hurt you. That by making love to Miu I drove a wedge between you and I and me don't like that feeling. I…I'm sorry Ren." His eyes stung unmercifully but he wouldn't wipe at them.

Drinking in his words, Ren digested them and was considering the taste. Was it sweet on the tongue or bitter? If he was speaking truthfully then it was the finest wine, a lie and it would be arsenic. "Master, Ren doesn't feel angry for his having Miu appease him. Ren is happy that Master doesn't hurt himself any longer. Ren is happy." But then why was she crying?

He was over to Ren's side before the first tear hit the table, arms wrapped around her waist. "Ren don't do that. Don't lie to me if this hurts you." Takeya had expected some tears, had expected Ren to be a lot more angry than sad though. "I want the truth Ren. Did what I do cause this. Are you really angry at me? Or anything…tell me please. You tell me to not hurt myself by keeping my emotions and wants to myself so you do the same…its what a family does." If Ren wasn't family now than she was beyond it.

Head down, looking for answers in the floating stock, Ren just let Takeya hold her. As Miu had her own internal problems, Ren did to. Everybody does, and if they say otherwise they're in denial. The key is having somebody to vent them on, to help take them away. She was afraid that by telling him her fears, he'd make them real and she'd be gone. Then floating in the soup was the answer, it was her mind forcing itself to be known, but to Ren the potatoes were spelling words.

_It would be better to live alone than to live a lie._

"Ren is afraid that Takeya wants Miu more than Ren," Ren looked away from her cosmic message which never really existed. Her gaze bore into Takeya like a neon sign. He was to stupefied to answer. "Miu cooks better than Ren, Miu cleans better than Ren, andMiu is just plain better than Ren. So Ren is afraid that Master is only keeping Ren to make Ren happy and secretly wants her gone."

Finding his voice again, Takeya pulled his arms away from Ren, in the DearS mind proving her point. "How can you think that way Ren? Why do you think so poorly of yourself?" She had her problems but who didn't? Wasn't he a crass and boorish man himself? Opting to yell harsh words rather than contemplate the alternative? Nobody was perfect, human or DearS, they all had problems. "Why Ren?"

Now her tears came down unbidden, she couldn't hold them back. "Because Master has claimed Miu yet won't let Ren appease him. Master doesn't trust Ren the same as he trusts Miu. Ren wants Master to feel the same way for her as he does Miu but he doen…"

Ren's words were silenced by Takeya's lips. How could this stupid alien not know that he loved her? Wasn't it in almost everything he did for her? At times he lied to himself, fell back to his old 'hate aliens' routine, but in the end he accepted it. Ren quivered against him and pushed him away with unwanted arms.

"Master don't lie to Ren, if Master wants Miu instead of Ren. Ren will accept that as long as Master doesn't throw Ren away. Ren never wants to be away from Master even if he hates Ren," which was true. The lie would be broken, but she could life with that. She'd try to cook better and clean better, but she would never ask to appease him again, never hope for anything aside a grunt and order. "Don't lie to Ren."

He knew that eventually he'd make love to Ren, he just didn't think it would have been the same day that he did the same with Miu. But what else could he do to prove he cared for her than that? It was lovemaking that created this mess. Ren thinking Takeya found fault with her for some reason she imagined. Never saying a word, Takeya stroked Ren's cheek again and kissed her again. She didn't fight back again, when he picked her up and carried her to her new room, no words.

When he broke the kiss and pulled his shirt open, Ren's eyes danced as she felt the pulse in her. The emblem shined and her clothing vanished. Ren's fears were washed away with tiny kisses and slow but passionate moves. Takeya fell asleep on her futon after their third time, Ren held him and slept blissfully that night. The last fears she had were gone, and now she'd show her master just how grateful she was.

X-X

Passing Khi and Xaki on her way to Ruby's domain, Miu's body was chilled so much that she trembled. Her body was covered with gooseflesh as she head the air hiss of the door opening. Ruby had given Miu and ultimatum not long ago and now that the head of the community had started a plan in motion, Miu feared the worst.

"So the black sheep has come home to roost?" Ruby laughed as Miu walked in and the door shut behind her. "I can't say I wasn't expecting this after hearing of Xaki's injuries and Khi's report." Tossing a datapad on the ground at Miu's feet, Ruby was laughing again. "We'll use the money the Japanese government gives us each month to repair the building that was damaged in the failed reclamation attempt."

Kicking the pad away, Miu wasn't going to let herself be intimidated, "Ruby-sama you have no right to…" SWITCH! Miu's eyes popped open wide as Ruby's wipe wrapped around her neck and brought her to her knees.

"You'll speak when I let you. Understand?" Ruby's smile was feral. The following thirty minutes was a brutal interrogation of the current situation. Ruby got all the details about Takeya that she wanted and needed to remedy the situation. She'd replace Ren and Miu with other DearS more suited to the man's tastes. A slave is a slave so it should be easy to do. More attractive, more skilled, and more under her control. "You man leave," Ruby said as she unlocked the door.

Khi rushed in to gather the beaten and bruised Miu and took her to a recovery station. The pair talked at length about the change in Ruby, and the need to be prepared for more. Miu never wanted to be in Takeya's comforting grip more than right then, but she'd have to wait. She slept with the community that night, using the hand rings like the rest of them. But she dreamed, dreamed the dream that all those in love have. That of blissful time with the object of their desires, and the pain didn't hurt so much anymore.

X-X

Author notes

Yeah it's a little dramatic but the story is nearing it conclusion. Hope you enjoy it!

Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer

Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. But as of late I had to reorganize my plans for it. A lot of the original idea had to be changed based on where I took things. After some time thinking about it, I hope I've a good direction to take it.

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 10

For the last two weeks, Takeya and his slaves tried to adjust to their new lives. With their new home came something Takeya hadn't expected, an inheritance. Along with the estate came the savings the old man had saved over his life as one of the first to have his job. After World War 2 a lot of new jobs opened in Japan as reconstruction began. Stock broker was one of them, and the older man had been very successful at his job. Amassing large amounts of funds and leaving them to his pseudo-daughter, Miu presented Takeya with more than enough money to live the rest of his life on.

That money, he crassly yelled at Miu, was hers and not his to spend. But that didn't stop Takeya from cutting back the hours at the video store. No longer did he work a full time shift that cut into this schoolwork and ability to enjoy life. The manager was actually happy to see his hired help cutting back the hours. With the newfound time, Takeya devoted more effort into studies and school and getting to know his live-in companions even better. So much he had missed about them thanks to his work, but no longer.

As for the intergalactic slaves, the DearS had moved from a life of contentment to that of bliss. Takeya had claimed them both, they were officially his slaves in mind and body. Fears and worries were taken away, all DearS worry about being replaced when they first get a master. Often the master claimed them that first night, breaking in their new property. But for them, on Earth, it had taken much longer. Of the two slaves, it was Miu that was more wanting to appease Takeya.

One small problem was that since all of his porn was destroyed, and he was home more often and objected to them watching it, the DearS had to study in private. Ren threw herself into the Earth customs with her normal reckless abandon, while Miu took more to reading techniques and accounts on the new internet connection.

Another change was how the trio interacted with each other. A lot of the hesitation and apprehension was gone in their actions. Takeya wouldn't fret about putting an arm around Ren or Miu's shoulder while they watched television, and he wouldn't stay a simple good night kiss to his residents. The mighty tri-locked Ren was even more eager to assist Takeya in his daily errands and chores. She would hug him more, hold his hand when it was appropriate, and strived to improve herself more and more to improve her rank in his eyes.

Miu, with her army of teddy bears back at her disposal, had changed the least in outward appearance. Still quick on reprimanding Ren for mistakes and errors, she had pulled back on the harshness of them. Now opting to show Ren just how she made a blunder rather than simply yell at her. More coquettish then Ren, Miu didn't strive to make more public displays of affection. No, she held that back for when Takeya needed a good appeasement.

In the two weeks since he had first allowed it, both DearS had appeased him one further time. They didn't think it was because he was hurting himself now, they were just to busy getting adjusted to their new life. With the adjustment period almost over, the trio were ready to get back into the nice rut life often provides.

X-X

Looking down at the sleeping body of her master, Miu could hear Ren cooking breakfast in the kitchen. _The books say men enjoy being woken up this way._ With Ren occupied, Miu didn't need to worry about intrusion. It was Miu that had been appeasing Takeya when Ren walked in on them having felt the spark as well and that didn't end well. "Ikuhara-sama isn't ready for an audience yet it seems," she whispered as she sat on the western style bed.

It didn't take more than two nights for Takeya to take to the bed and mattress. Sleeping on a futon had been the only thing he had known till moving into the house, and how he had done so for so long amazed him. Western beds were just so much better in his mind. Turning on his side, Takeya had every intention of spending this day off of school sleeping as much as possible.

His dream was odd, it had started off with him at the pachinko bar, but the machine had pictures of Ren and Miu in it. In his dream he knew that if he could sink enough of the metal balls into the holes under the DearS he would win them. It would free them and they'd live forever happy. But as he fired off the shots into the slots the image changed to some red headed DearS he couldn't remember. He couldn't win…no matter what he couldn't win. But then the dream changed, his body felt good…warmer…hotter.

"Oh…God…" he moaned as the sleep was being drained from him. Opening his eyes, the sun streaming in his window through the opened shades, he sighed. "Man what a dream…felt so good…at the…end?" He still felt good, better than good he felt marvelous, then he noticed the comforter bobbing up and down and the sensation in his loins finally registered. "DAMN IT! REN Didn't I tell you…" pulling the blanket off his body to reveal what he had expected was Ren acting on her own impulse. "I can't help it…in the m-moring…"

Stopping mid-stride, Miu locked gazes with Takeya and would have smiled if she could have. Letting his engulfed member slip from her lips Miu quipped, "Isn't this how men wish to be woken?" The book said plainly that if you wanted your man to wake in a good mood that fellatio was the best way. His lust was blazing and he was warm in her hand, but he didn't look happy.

Running into the room at the sound of her name, Ren found Miu hovering over Takeya's legs as the man glared angrily at her. "Takeya, you called for Ren. Do you want Ren to help Miu appease you?" The video's she had watched before often had two women and one man, maybe he was going to try it. _Ren wouldn't mind trying, but breakfast will burn._ Her best melon bread were on the table, and Ren really wanted to make Takeya happy with her improved skill.

Pulling his pants back up, trying to ignore the voice in his mind that said to let Miu finish, Takeya grumbled to Ren. "No Ren, sorry. I thought that Miu was…you." Ren was more prone to taking leaps and strides in actions that should have been handled more delicately. But even as dense as he was at times, Takeya had noticed Miu was sliding more into that place when it came to things regarding sex. "And for you Miu," he stopped as he noticed Miu licking a liquid off her chin. Swallowing hard, ignoring how damn sexy that looked, "Please don't do that again ok? I told both of you that in the morning it…it just does that and I don't need you to do anything like that."

Sliding off the bed, slightly disappointed, Miu nodded. "I apologize Ikuhara-sama, I only wanted to make you happy." And in the process it made her happy too. Her programming had a small glitch in it that was making life very interesting for the DearS. Hearing Ren comment on going back to cooking, she sat on the bed. "Did I upset you?"

Sitting facing the other way, Takeya wouldn't lie about it. "No Miu that felt fantastic. But its just I'm not really into that kind of thing." On the video's it was damn fun to watch and fantasize, but it wasn't something he thought of actually asking for. _Its dirty and degrading. I mean the thing isn't clean at all and…_ It was something that was just supposed to be a fantasy. "Anyway I appreciate the offer and all but…could you not do that again?" What would be worse is if Ren had thought Miu's actions were expected too…then he'd have to sleep with a belt on to insure he woke up before they tried to help him.

Crawling behind the man, Miu hugged him. "If that is what Master wants," she'd just have to wait till he changed his mind. Small worries and fears started creeping into Miu, and to and extent she thought Ren felt it too. The community hadn't contacted them since the apartment fiasco. Takeya hadn't even gotten his monetary settlement for the damages. _They are planning something, Ruby is planning to deal with us. _How long would these simple days last?

Suddenly ringing on his nightstand, Takeya grabbed the phone without gosling Miu. Her warmth spread across his back was comforting, "Ikuhara residence, Takeya speaking." It was some DearS on the line, asking him to come down to the ship to discuss his repayment. "I'll be down in a few hours ok?" It was fine and the line went dead.

"Do you have to work today Ikuhara-sama?" Miu asked as she switched from holding him around the waist to around the neck. Breathing in his musky odor was pleasant, but was that Ren's shampoo he was using? No matter, she could feel no unease in him so the call had to be ok. _Such a shame, I was going to teach him how to tend to Oji-sama's bonsai._

Breaking free of Miu's gentle clutches, "No it was some DearS. I'm supposed to go to your ship to talk about the apartment and how they plan to compensate me." Neneko just got a check, but here damages were easy to gauge. Takeya's weren't so simple as how can one put a price tag on memories. "They said it shouldn't take more than an hour so Ren and you can just stay here to do whatever you want."

Miu knew that tone, and what he was really saying was that he wanted to go alone. "We haven't spoken to Izumi-san in a while. Maybe we will go visit her." Possibly try on more of those wonderful costumes the mousy girl made. Her studies were finished and Ren was doing better as well so no reason to stay home while Takeya was gone. _But this doesn't seem right. After he comes back I'll contact Khi._

"Well let's go eat Ren's breakfast before she tries to serve it to me in bed," Takeya said jovially. Last time Ren had tried she spilled the whole mess on the bed and it took the better part of the day to clean it. Leaving Miu in his room to contemplate the unease in her mind, Takeya sat at the head of the table, "Smells great Ren."

Setting his plate down first, Ren fancied herself a kiss to his cheek, "Ren likes it when Takeya compliments her cooking." It was seldom coming, so she'd take what she could get. Pouring herself a bowl of misu soup as well as Miu's, Ren dug into the meal as Takeya explained his intentions for the day. Like Miu, Ren didn't enjoy what she heard, but didn't voice out against it.

X-X

The Ikuhara household was wise to worry about Takeya's visit to the community. Ruby had more than just one reason for bringing the man to her domain. Miu's information about the man was a good starting point, but it didn't go far enough to create an infallible plan. What was the man's likes, dislikes, where his tastes really for? Well Ruby planned to find out and for that she had to gather the needed information.

"What is his status?" Ruby asked a platinum haired sheep kneeling at her feet. To Ruby, the sheep were oh so deliciously easy to control and extort to her needs. The long silver haired, green eyed, and petite woman was one of a growing number of loyal subordinates. _Chichi is a fine sheep, to bad her breast are to small to entice this man, if Miu's details were half correct he doesn't like his woman that flat._

Hoping for more power and authority in the community, Chichi had willingly followed Ruby. "The Biter we assigned to watch over the man just informed us that he has left his new dwelling and his headed here." This situation was perfect for her to gain more control over her life, or to change it completely for the better. _Ruby-sama's plan is to replace the zero number and black sheep…I could get a master and leave this accused place._

Flexing her whip in her hand, Ruby's flesh rippled with anticipation. "Excellent, gather the DearS I have requested and proceed as planned." Licking the taught leather instrument, Ruby had to give the humans credit they did make some tasty weapons. "You are to speak to him about the reparations check their government funded for us. During such time you'll examine his reaction to the DearS that are sent in."

Head still bowed, Chichi didn't like Ruby at all, and this farce didn't help much. But with no recourse what else could she do? Options were slim, either serve Ruby and gain privileges from her or hopefully take the spot of the two faulty units. "What if his tastes are to either me or none of the presented?" A girl could hope, couldn't she? _I have never had a master of my own, I feel so incomplete that it is maddening. _

Cracking the whip next to Chichi but not hitting her, Ruby didn't lose her jovial appearance. "If that is the case than we will find another that looks enough like you or we attempt to stall and send more in to widen the pallet." Ruby enjoyed playing with Chichi in her off hours, and wasn't about to let her go. It was a pale substitute for the affection and loyalty she had for Fina, but when the cold was too much to bear a match light was better than darkness.

Willing herself not to flinch at the sound, Chichi nodded. "I'll do what I can. Has there been any news of Xaki's recovery?" Ren's sound pummeling of the strongest Biter had astonished the community, the DearS hadn't been killed but he was still in the recovery chambers. _That bitch will not let me go? Will she keep me here only to keep me under her thumb?_

Turning her back to Chichi, Ruby shrugged. "His recovery is proceeding as scheduled. Another reason the zero number needs to be recalled. Such strength in a sheep is unforgivable." Her heart was beating stronger in her chest, so hard she could feel her blood pulsing through her skin. Zero number…Ren…those words that name infuriated her. Fina would never forgive her for disgracing the community, Ruby had to reclaim Ren or when Fina woke all would be lost.

Through clenched eyes and gritted teeth, "What if their master will not relinquish them to you?" Being talked down to by the Barker, such racism was humiliating. Chichi hated it, but could do nothing but pray. _I envy those two…all accounts have this man as a wonderful master. _It was a dream of many DearS to have and hope for, but Ruby wasn't having anything to do with it. The Barker hand selected which DearS was sent out into the world.

How a human could decline a slave better suited to all his tastes wasn't anything Ruby expected. "These humans aren't stupid so we have nothing to worry about. A body is a body after all. One that can better meet his needs should be a good enough excuse to swap out the defects." Love wasn't anything to be concerned about, Ruby heard the term used by the humans before and through it all the jargon Ruby saw it as just an excuse. "You are excused to go prepare for his coming. Might I suggest using human clothing during the incursion, they don't appear to enjoy our more versatile outfits." And some costume play might just expose more of the man's weaknesses.

On her feat the moment Ruby finished talking, Chichi bowed. "I'll do as you recommend. I too have noticed a slight aversion to our standard dress." Spinning around on her heels, "I'll inform you of the results after he has left." Walking out briskly, Chichi let out a long held breath. Dealing with Ruby was like handling a deadly viper. It could be used as the most potent of weapons, or it could turn on you in an instant. _How much longer will things be like this?_

Back in her office, Ruby watched over the sheep as they meandered about their errands. What a waste she couldn't openly sell them out, but with the need for secrecy Ruby had to be selective. A few high powered officials and business men knew the truth now, Ruby had bartered with them very well and made a substantial profit. _On this planet the role of slave is more for sexual needs and not domestic needs, interesting place. _The sheep that danced to her tune might be allowed to dance, those that defied her were benched.

All except Miu and Ren that is, and it was maddening to think they were out against her wishes. But still the community was just like many normal social venues. In fighting and sides were easily drawn among the slaves. They were those that sided with Ruby and those that huddled in the corner cursing her name. The latter were too cowardly to do anything, it was the former that made Ruby nervous. Were they really on her side or just kissing up to get favors. Those DearS that were to meet with this man housing the two defects was going to were among Ruby's most loyal and trusted slaves. Chosen for not only their varying beauty to the human's eyes but for skills and abilities that she hoped to use to bribe away those dirt spots.

Wrapping the leather strip around her wrist, Ruby shuddered again. This power was so wondrous and intoxicating. "This man will do as I expect. What reason does he have to refuse?" No matter the sheep were so easy to control, promise them a master and they'd do anything Ruby wanted. Extorting that physical need in the slave race, the insatiable craving for a master to control them, Ruby would use that addiction to her own end.

X-X

A needle in one hand and a spool of thread tucked behind three fingers of the other as she opened the door, Neneko stared at the DearS for several seconds before saying anything. "What are you two doing here?" It wasn't that she minded the company, Hiro had a test to study for and her brother was out playing, she just didn't expect it.

With a polite bow, "Izumi-san we simply wanted to stop over and insure everything was well with you." Miu hoped dropping by unannounced wasn't going to offend Neneko, but they really did miss the near daily visits with her.

Several paces behind Miu, Ren was bouncing on her feat, "Is Neneko making more pretty cloths?" A sudden breeze, a testament to the coming autumn, twirled Ren's hair and blouse. "Can Ren see? Can she?"

Chuckling uneasily, Neneko didn't know who to address first. Stepping deeper into her home she gestured for her uninvited guests' entry. "I don't mind the visit, and Ren I've made a few but I'm working on my doll cloths right now." Leading the pair through the kitchen to the living room turned her work studio, Neneko gestured to the three dolls in the process of being clothed. "No Takeya with you?" she asked once noticing the gruff man wasn't in sight.

Gingerly lifting one of the more complete dolls, Miu pet the back of its head. "Oh how darling Izumi-san, you really have a talent with knitting." The doll with its gothic Lolita outfit was one of the most complex patterns Miu saw on Earth. "As for Ikuhara-sama."

Ren cut Miu off as she too lifted one of the dolls, "Takeya was called to the community to talk about his money." The doll in Ren's hand was very familiar to her. "Neneko made a dress like this that Ren wore," it was a figure that would have been nude if not for the fluffy black fur around the chest and waist.

Reclaiming her chair and the work in progress, Neneko opened her mouth in the 'aah' shape. He had mentioned the lack of progress in the refund department, not that it mattered anymore. Phantom pain still lingered when she looked at the refurnished apartment the man used to live in. They had been friends for so long, and the old feelings while dull weren't dead. "Guess he's finally going to get that check after all."

Finding a nice spot on the couch, Miu held the doll on her lap facing Neneko. The pinch wasn't as bad today, "Are you alright Izumi-san? We could leave if you'd like. Come back when you're finished." They had come without so much as a phone call, maybe Neneko wanted to be alone while she sewed. _But that pinch came when Ren mentioned Ikuhara-sama. _

Nuzzling the soft fur of her doll, Ren tittered as it tickled her nose, "Ren really likes Neneko's dolls. Ren is happy she was able to help Neneko make it." Hadn't that been why Neneko had them model for her oh so long ago? Dress them up, draw sketches of how the fabric fell in reality, then come back and make it in mini size. "Neneko should be happy with her work too," Ren said miss reading the situation.

Beautiful, intelligent, and totally obedient were for the first time identified as negative and vengeful words in Neneko's mind. "Ren I'm glad you like my dolls, and Miu I'm fine so don't worry about leaving." Hell who was she to lie to herself, even if Ren hadn't practically stolen Takeya from her; she'd not have made a move anyway. _Plus I have Hiro-chan now thanks to Ren, I shouldn't be angry at them. _

That annoying pinch was dwindling further and further, easing Miu's conscious, "Thank you Izumi-san." Silently scanning the room, various cloths and fabrics of many types were strewn about, along with threads and pattern sheets. "Is this your hobby Izumi-san or are you trying to seek employ in this craft?"

"Just a hobby I suppose," she said offhandedly. Sure she had some success at the crafters shows, but wasn't it just a dream after all? No chance of ever making her dream a reality, most of her dreams seemed to be that way. Taking her eye off the companion to the Lolita, still a girl but in a man's suit, she noticed something different about the DearS. They had an air of confidence and contentment that had been lacking from them ever since she met them. Taking a gambit she asked, "So Takeya finally did it, didn't he?"

Laying the doll back down where she scooped it up, Ren tilted her head. "Does Neneko mean if Takeya let Ren and Miu appease him?" It wasn't as if the topic hadn't come up between them before, mostly subtle and hidden between the lines, but Neneko had often made her curiosity known. With a flash of her emblem, Ren felt not only a pinch but a tinge of lust, she had been right. Nodding proudly Ren slapped her chest, "Ren has successfully appeased Takeya five times over two sessions. Takeya said he really liked how…."

Miu's hands clamped firmly over Ren's mouth to keep her from blabbing all about the appeasement sessions. _Sheesh! And Ikuhara-sama even told her not to tell anybody, that it was a special thing just between us. _Why humans felt such an aversion to the subject was just another racial trait she'd have to accept. Coughing discreetly, blushing herself as memories surfaced, "Izumi-sama, as Ren has so painfully stated, yes he has accepted us fully as his slaves." No need to hide it from Neneko, she knew they DearS fate.

Anger, resentment, hatred, all these things Neneko wanted to feel towards the two women before her, but she didn't. Oddly enough she felt happy, calmed by the fact that not only did the DearS have their needs met, but also that Takeya stopped lying to himself. _Hope that he doesn't try and hurt himself for this. _Setting her doll down, "I'm glad for you…you too Ren." It meant so much to them to have a real master, Takeya would do them fine. "So how would you two like to model for me again?"

Ren was on her feet in a second, prancing to the stack of adult gowns hanging on a door. "Ren really wants to try on Neneko's cloths again…will she wear them with us this time?" Spirits were high when she was praised, Neneko had just praised her for her duty with Takeya and that mournful pain was no longer emitted from the girl.

Abandoning her wish for a nice quiet day of sewing, Neneko rolled her eyes. "No helping it this time, some of them don't have the chest capacity for you Ren. Miu maybe, but those melons of yours would rip the fabric." Seriously, whoever made Ren must have had an udder fetish, Neneko thought bitterly since her own situation was on the far end of the spectrum.

More attune to Neneko's plight than Ren, Miu waited for the exerbrant DearS to leave the room to change. "Are you really alright Izumi-san? I felt a pain from you when I mentioned Ikuhara-sama, and when Ren started talking about…" Miu stalled, unable to get her lips to say the words. Despite how she felt about the act, Miu just was to prim and proper to talk about it candidly.

Adjusting her glasses, Neneko sighed. "I wanted to be angry at you two, really I did. But I can't. I did love Takeya for a long time, but I never took the chance, was to afraid to." It felt like ages ago that she had those feelings. "But thanks to Ren stepping in and making such a splash in the school…I was introduced to Hiro." Hiro wasn't a substitute for Takeya, Neneko was smarter than that. "So I guess I should actually thank you for it." Laughing bitterly, "Just know that he isn't as strong as he pretends to be…Takeya is softer than most think, sensitive lummox that he is. Treat him well."

Listening to a few mutters and crashes in the other room, Ren having troubles, Miu felt a kinship for Neneko. Hadn't she felt the same of Ren too? Before the incident where Takeya became her master she felt exactly the same. "We will Izumi-san, no worries."

Neneko had none, what worries did she have when Takeya lived with two programmed slaves that adored him? Loneliness wasn't a worry, food wasn't now that they had money, and Ren and Miu were stronger than anything Earth had to throw at them so safety was a joke. "Ren come out here and let us look at you," Neneko called out to Ren's room as she grabbed a camera and scouted for her pencil and paper.

X-X

For being in an alien spacecraft, Takeya sure didn't feel like he was in a science fiction drama. Rooms full of subway handles and sleeping DearS, capsules that looked like giant tic-tacs, and just a very friendly open atmosphere. No large assortments of computer panels, obscure operating tables with helpless truckers getting anal probed, or anything else that would have set him ill at ease. "Guess it's just more proof that nobody will be coming to rescue them."

The ship was made to be lead and controlled by another ship, the DearS had neither the skill or the ability to fly their saucer. Stationed on earth was where the derelict intergalactic machine would stay until it fell apart.

Sitting in a room where that odd cat-eared Ni DearS lead him, Takeya shifted in his seat as he waited for the representative to show up. _This place…for how nice it looks sure does have a sterile feel to it. _He was what could have passed for an office, large metallic desk and chairs, but no decorations at all. Just plain sheet metal grey walls, a dull white overhead light, and a floating green square above the desk. "Wonder how long this will take."

"Shouldn't take that long at all Ikuhara-san," Chichi replied pleasantly as she shut the door behind her. Catching the minute jump her arrival elicited, "Sorry did I startle you?"_ Ruby be damned if he likes me, I'll put myself on the product replacement forms. _Reviewing the available earthling material for lawyers she had assembled the best outfit she could. A svelte black business suit, with a white inner shirt, to finish the effect she had several of the buttons left undone, not enough to give the impression of ease just comfort.

Eyes widening a little as the new DearS sat down and crossed her legs, Takeya was very much amazed. "Just a little nervous is all and I didn't think the DearS wore anything besides those odd uniforms while in the community." It helped that Chichi looked very good in it as well, but Takeya was much to nervous to let such things really get to him.

Her upturned lip was well hidden by a timely tapping of papers on her desk. Far from a rousing success she did fell a tiny blip of attraction. "Now Ikuhara-san you have provided us with a list of items, but from what we've been told you humans put special importance on these items. What was the word for it…" crooking her head back focusing on the ceiling she ran a scribing device from her chin down to the opening in her shirt and felt another small twitch.

"Sentiment," Takeya finished for her with an audible gulp. Giving the room another once over, more to avoid looking at the DearS turned lawyer. "And it's really not that big a deal. I mean if I can just get…"

Behind the man the grey/white automatic door swished open and another DearS walked in over to Chichi. It was all part of the plan, Ruby's master plan to maximize her data into guarantee Takeya's willingness to swap his defective slaves for fresh ones. Chiu was shorter than Takeya by a head's length, stocky and with close cut hair. Ruby had filled the roster with all manner of potential physical desires. They ranged from the blond bombshell to the more rotund and plain.

_Can never be sure of a clients wants, best to offer everything and see what turns up._

For the next hour, a sum of fifteen different DearS intruded on Takeya and Chichi's conversation over his lost possessions. Xenia, a pale long black haired and curved much akin to Miu, had most met his physical requirements mostly due to how costly she looked like the traditional Japanese woman. Two others, twins in fact named Nini and Mimi, whose light purple hair reminded him painfully of Ren with their red eyes and tri-locks. Ruby had instructed them to do such and it paid off.

All the DearS that Takeya had been shown had been promised him as a master if they could get the man to relinquish Ren and Miu. None of them took that offer lightly and did their best to end their suffering.

Once the parade had ended, Chichi stood and walked around to Takeya. "Well Ikuhara-san this ends our business deals for today." Tearing off a check from a pad the Japanese government had so graciously given them, she handed Takeya the payment he was promised. "This is for all the hardship Xaki has given you."

Reaching for the check, Takeya swiped at it only to have Chichi pull it away playfully. Laughing lightly, "You should save that apology for Ren. It was mostly her things that can't be replaced." As well as all the physical damage was directed at her. Again he went for the check, getting out of his chair this time, only to have Chichi pull it back again, behind her head.

Batting her eyelashes at the man seductively, she puffed her lips playfully. Oh this was fun for her, couldn't she be able to replace the defects? This human wasn't bad on the eyes, he was already regaled as a DearS legend due to the way he treated his current slaves, it would be perfect. "I'm I doing the joke correctly?" she asked lightly as the man was closer now to her.

Offering a weak smile, Takeya saw this play before and it wasn't in a comedy. It was in one of his long abandon porn movies. "Actually Chichi-san…this is more of…" He was cut off as the DearS turned true to his fears and stepped in feeling that twitch burning brightly from him.

Success.

Breaking the contact, check in hand, Takeya wiped his mouth and took several steps back. "Um…I have to go…and for…you're information that wasn't a joke." It must have all been a big mistake. Stupid aliens for not knowing the difference between humor and foreplay! But wow…that was unexpected and pleasant. This whole ordeal was odd…with all those DearS intruding and interrupting.

But it was over now and he was going home, where he and the girls would entertain themselves. "Maybe I'll stop at the pachinko parlor on my way back, they're likely still at Neneko's…"

X-X

Author Notes

Well it's the start of the new round of problems. Hope ya like it…later!


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

Um…yeah. Long time since I updated this isn't it? I can offer apologies, but truth was I was having more fun with other stories. This one fell to the wayside and I forgot my intent for it. I've spent last few days thinking about it and rekindled ideas for it. Were they the original? Unknown. But I'll let you know that with nothing else going right now this has my full attention.

X-X

Understanding

Chapter 11

Sitting in his new living room, Takeya waited for Miu's eventual inquisition, likely to follow her completion of cooking. He could tell she wanted to talk to him all day at school, but Takeya had oddly been busy. Ohiko had really railed him on the questions about the new place and what being in the DearS space ship was like. All the while Ren and Miu were entertained by the trio of girls that hounded him for no real reason. Mitsuka just did as she normally did, sexually assault the classes mind with her negligee clad teaching style. After the day ended however, the trio walked in silence to there new home.

Miu and Ren had there fears about Takeya's trip to there place of origin but they didn't want to push to hard about it. It was evident that Ruby hadn't given up on her plans of product recall, but what her new aim was going to be left them guessing. Reluctant to step down, Ren wanted to be the one to get the details from her beloved Master, but Miu skillfully deflected Ren with a coupon for free melon bread.

"Ikuhara-sama, supper is ready," Miu daintily called as she set the table. Only two trays were set out as Ren was still on her melon bread hunting expedition. Setting down glasses of tea and a kettle for refills, Miu took her set after Takeya grumbled low rants about homework and took his place at the head of the table. "Ren-san will not be joining us for supper. She's busy…getting desert."

His head swimming in mathematic algorithms, Takeya hadn't even noticed Ren leaving let alone not seated at the table. "Oh, more bread I bet." Sipping the tea first, he nodded approvingly to Miu. Growing more accustomed to his slaves' odd needs, Takeya was now apt to give praise when it genuinely wasn't needed. _They just live off compliments and feeling useful. _Digging into the meal at a leisurely pace, he noticed Miu hadn't started. "Something on your mind?"

Clearing her throat, Miu coughed into her fist. "Actually yes, Ikuhara-sama," she admitted. Taking a long draught of her own tea, she set the empty cup down without it making a sound. "Yesterday you spent a good amount of time at our Community. Ren and I were curious about what you thought of it." Maybe it was nothing, but Miu couldn't get her fears to stay quiet. Ruby could have easily mailed a check to the house, so why the need to appear in person

Picking a stray fishbone out of his teeth, Takeya rolled his eyes. It was exactly what he thought it would be. While he did like knowing those he cared for worried about him, at times it was a little much. "It was a lot less scientific than I thought it would be." He could feel Miu's eyes on him, boring down on him and examining every word he said. "On earth we don't have technology like yours so I was expecting it to look a lot more complicated I guess."

Her chopsticks held a small bundle of rice right in front of her lips but she didn't eat it. Using it more for cover than anything she hid her frown. "Like we said to you before. That is because we don't have the skill to operate complex machines. Our ship was fittingly enough a slave ship. It ran via controls from a master ship. Ours was one of four such ships, but a stray asteroid knocked us off course and…" Trailing off, Miu let Takeya fill in the rest. Knocked off course, the slave ship crashed on earth and the contents considered dead or destroyed were left to rot. "So did anything else happen?" she embellished her question by eating her floating rice shield.

More than a little uncomfortable talking about the events that occurred on the ship, Takeya stalled by eating the rest of his fish. He hadn't necessarily been excited by those DearS that were paraded around him, but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted. And what about that lawyer DearS, Chichi, she had even kissed him! Eying Miu as he finished, he could see her determination behind her façade of complacency. "You really want to know what happened don't you?" his tone was gruffer than he intended as Miu flinched.

Her emblem flashed oh so faintly, Miu picked up Takeya's growing frustration. Her need to insure his safety, and insure Ren and her place in his home, and her desire to make him happy warred with each other. Pushing would only enrage him further, but not finding out something that happened could spell disaster. In the end her glitched programming won over and forced her hand. "I mean no disrespect, Master, but I fear that Ruby might have some reasons behind her actions that aren't in your best interest."

Ruby, that red headed DearS, Takeya hardly remembered his meeting with her, though Ren and Miu mentioned her enough. "I didn't even see her while I was there. Just somebody named Chichi spoke to me about the sentimental costs of the items I lost. During it all she was continually interrupted by other DearS coming in to give her reports." He didn't have to tell Miu that it was almost like a pageant or something did he? Just because all the DearS were naturally beautiful in many ways it made it seem odd to him, right?

Playing the scene in her mind, Miu tried to find some reason. Typically on the ship all communication was done via holo-projectors and view screens. Rarely was it necessary for anybody to physically go looking for another, but from what Takeya said it happened a lot. "Ikuhara-sama, I know you are reluctant to admit such things, but were you attracted to any of the DearS you saw?" A dawning star in her mind was an ill omen indeed if she was correct.

Blushing fiercely, Takeya's head spun quickly to avoid eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about Miu. It was just…" he flubbed as he hated his baser instincts on occasion. Sure they were attractive. Some more than others, but almost every DearS put earth's supermodels to shame. The twins he saw just about made him stand at attention by how they mirrored each other, and that long black haired one was a picture out of Japan's book of beauty. _They'll think I'm a pervert if I say anything about this. _

Pouring herself another cup of tea, Miu felt it again. Her emblem belayed Takeya's reluctance to talk as his libido sparked at his memories. "Ikuhara-sama, you did find them attractive correct?" Bringing the steaming liquid to her lips, she blew on it lightly making the steam dance. When he turned back to her, his body ridged and stiff, she saw shame there. "No need to be upset with yourself, Master, Ren and I know humans find many attractive. But did anything else strike you as odd?"

Flexing his fingers to help fight his agitation, Takeya let out a long sigh. "Chichi kissed me when I was about to leave." It had seemed so innocent and stupid at the time, a failed attempt at humor. "She thought she was playing a joke on my by pulling the check back until we were face to face and she just hit me with it."

Dropping the cup to the table, the hot water thankfully pooling away from her instead of burning her, Miu's face was ashen. "She didn't…didn't say the rite of ownership did she?" Had Takeya unknowingly taken yet another slave? And if the rumors were true, Chichi was one of Ruby's pet sheep. This whole thing was growing in complexity and it filled the DearS with cold dread. "What Ren and I said after we kissed you…she didn't make herself your slave did she?"

Shaking his head, Takeya too felt a sudden numbness. Ren said something about the first kiss between master and slave before, but he hadn't thought about it before. "No she just asked if she did the joke right is all." His throat oddly dry, "Did…did I?"

A call from the door, Ren had returned with food, Miu had to finish quick to keep her sister slave still in the dark. Miu feared Ren's reaction and misplaced enthusiasm regarding protecting Takeya. "No, only if the kiss is accompanied with the rite of ownership it is merely a sampling of goods. You would have had to claim her there to make her your slave. But" Miu looked at the doorway where Ren would quickly be coming, "please keep this between us. I don't think Ren-san would do well knowing this."

Nodding in agreement, Takeya could see how Ren's reaction would be far greater than Miu's. Getting out of his seat, he greeted his first slave with a hug as she put her bags down. "Welcome home, Ren," he mumbled as Ren almost crushed him with her embrace and he did his best to ignore how she pressed her breasts fully against his chest.

"Ren got a lot of bread for Takeya!" the tri-locked Ren announced triumphantly. She had felt the shift in her master as she rubbed against him. At first it was on accident, but she continued as she felt the growing light of her beloved's desire. It took a lot from Miu and her to get their Master in the mood, but they'd do what was needed. "Ren really wants to eat now, eat with Ren?" She guided the prone man back to his seat and as a family the trio continued to dine.

X-X

Reviewing the product replacement by-laws, Chichi drummed her stylus across the pad. Everything Ruby was doing was technically part of the official purchase plan for the DearS, but typically it was done on the owners side. "But Ruby doesn't care about that does she?" Why Ruby was so incensed with getting rid of the Zero-number was so confusing. Ren, such an odd name Chichi thought, was making marked improvement! If one defect could be fixed, why not let it stay out and lead the way for more defects to be released.

"Are you ready for use" Nini and Mimi coursed as they walked through the automated gunmetal grey door into the drab featureless spherical room Chichi used as a base of operations. "You said that we scored best among the DearS Ruby-sama selected to replace the Zero-number" the twins stuck there tongues out in unison at saying Ren's handle. Being among Ruby's elite, the twins were fully under the Barkers sway.

Tapping her pad again as the twins were more than fifteen minutes late, Chichi rolled her eyes. Humans had odd taste, she had to admit, but with the twins she could see something in it. Both had the most magnificent shade of purple hair that twirled and danced behind them as they moved. A healthy D-cup bust like Ren's and enticingly fine featured faces left even Chichi a little affected. "I told you two to be here a five, its well past that now."

Hand in hand, there programming had them act almost totally in unison with each other. They were designed to play on the twin fetish, and they did their job perfectly. "Ruby-sama called us first so you had to wait." While they giggled at Chichi's frustration, they enjoyed causing Ruby's number two aggravation. "She received some reports for Okinawa and Hokkaido about some legal issues."

Her nose in the legalese that made up the formal contract for DearS ownership for the last week insuring the loophole Ruby was going to enforce held up, Chichi had heard little. "What type of issues? Is it something we need to be concerned about?" Watching the twins move in unison as they grabbed their hand rings, she had to force her intense dislike of them down. _More of Ruby's mindless pawns! How can they serve her when they see her doing such things as this? _

Though as much as Chichi hated to admit it she too was aiming for the same goal as the twins. She wanted a master of her own, a master to fill the missing part of her programming and make her whole. Service to the devil was a cheap price to end the maddening loneliness she felt. Being on Earth forced the slave race to adapt to the new environment, and that meant being awake and master-less. A condition that only a few sheep had to endure prior to the crash.

Back to back, Nini and Mimi took turns talking as their minds were linked via a wireless network. "We don't know. All we want to know is when we get to meet our new master again?" Rubbing sensually against each other, they initiated part of their seduction algorithm, "We can't wait to be out of here and with Ikuhara-sama." The legendary master, the master who thinks more of the slave than himself, and like Chichi the end of loneliness, knowing that's where they were going made them more than eager to go.

"Soon, but we have to insure this is totally official or Miu will find a way to break it," Chichi bemoaned. The confounded black sheep Miu just had to be the other slave to be replaced. Miu knew what was what when it came to the product relocation program, having lost her previous master. That pink haired reject would know the rules, unlike the zero number, and that meant they couldn't lie. "Xenia should be here any minute too. I was going to go over your role first and then hers after you left, but since you just go here…"

Being more punctual than the twins, the demure Xenia strode casually into the room, spotted the twins, and stopped. Covering her mouth, "Am I too early? I thought you said we would speak alone." As Takeya had thought, Xenia was the product of something very similar to the Japanese concept of the Nadesico, the perfect traditional Japanese woman. While her creators had no idea what Japan was, they did know they wanted slaves to be docile, silent, and overly accommodating. "Shall I leave for now?"

"Xenia is to be our sister?" Nini and Mimi asked with more anger than surprise. "She will only hold us back. We can offer Ikuhara-sama all he could ever want and more. Unlike that old model." The waved their hands dismissively at the lovely emerald eyed white skinned DearS. There hatred came from the simple fact that if Chichi was Ruby's number two, Xenia was her Third. "Can't we replace both Miu and the zero number?"

Acknowledging the fact that Xenia took the barb in stride and grabbed a free ring, Chichi shook her head. "You two are considered a packaged set. If we separated you from one another you'd cease functioning properly." Which Chichi loved throwing in there faces as it was a severe product flaw. "You two will replace Ren, as you have similar physical construction and are programmed more for appeasement than for other tasks." Turning from the twins as they shut off their seduction play, to the stoic Xenia, "You will take over for the black sheep." Handing out the pads that had all the official details, she hid her last card.

As she met the qualifications for both Ren and Miu, if Takeya stressed he'd prefer her over either the twins or Xenia she could take there place. While the three hopeful replacement DearS read the terms and standards document, Chichi prayed for freedom. The community was destabilizing slowly but surely. Ruby's iron-handed tactics were getting worse and making those not in her favor more rebellious. They all wanted masters, more than want, they NEEDED them, and Ruby was extorting their physical dependency for her own whims.

Nothing had happened so far, but the whispers were getting louder as Ruby scorned more and more sheep. If things didn't change soon, things were going to get bad and bad in a hurry. Everybody could feel it building, they hoped it'd subside, but they weren't backing down. What everybody wanted was an out, and a master was the perfect one.

"We agree to this, we'll begin going to this 'school' place starting tomorrow to get more influence with our new master," the twins said before leaving to report back to Ruby. They were the vixen's eyes and ears among Ruby's elite, only due to there dependency on each other kept them from being Ruby's most elite.

With the pair gone, Xenia voiced her concern. "Isn't this wrong of us? From all the reports things are looking well for the pair." Xenia watched Chichi closely, hoping the Number-Two slipped something. _I care nothing for those foolish slaves that don't listen to Ruby-sama. And this man, Ikuhara Takeya, will make a wonderful master. _Xenia didn't get her position for being foolish, behind her calm face was a masterful schemer.

Not taken in by the would be backstabber, Chichi was never foolish enough to trust any of Ruby's minions. "No it's not wrong. A defective slave looks bad on us all, and Miu's actions of transgression can not be forgotten." Collecting herself, Chichi headed for the door. "I'm having Khi investigated as well. Miu has been talking to him a lot as of late, plus he's seemingly close to Ikuhara's sister."

Irritated but not showing it, Xenia cursed not seeing that connection herself. "A wise plan, Chichi, he might be leaking our plans to her or the sister." She'd have to get her subordinates to check out this lead for herself. "And I too will begin taking classes to get closer to this man." She wanted to say master, but wouldn't show her craving like the twins did, she was more refined.

X-X

With his homework already finished, Takeya reclined peacefully on the couch. Ren and Miu were finishing up the dishes, and insisted he relax while the put the last touches on the daily chores. Flipping idly through the television stations, he tried to keep his mind from going back to what Miu had told him. _Why can't we just have this happiness unspoiled? _

Sure things weren't really natural for them, but how could they be when he was an earthling and they were slaves from outer space. The idea of normalcy was not only dead, but its corpse had rotten into dust long ago before Miu became his second slave. "Now I have to worry about this Ruby person."

Setting the remote down after coming to the international film channel, thankfully subtitled, he sighed heavily. A month ago he was starving to death worrying about keeping Ren and Miu feed, now he had a house, money, and free reign to take whatever job he wanted to go for just for fun. Photos of the old couple were enshrined in a corner of the jade green painted living room as a reminder of where all there blessings came. Even the plush red couch on which he sat was something that cost more money than he made in a month.

Did he feel he deserved it or even earned it? No, Takeya put his full thanks for his new life into Miu. Thanked her for it mentally, as if he said anything she'd just spout of some alien nonsense that Takeya didn't agree with. "Friday the Thirteenth?" he quipped as the movies subtitle appeared on the bottom of the screen. "You girls almost done in there? A movie is starting, some American thing."

Both still clad in there school uniforms, the DearS quietly made there way into the living room. Having won the rock-paper-scissors game, Ren took her place at Takeya's side on the couch while Miu retreated mournfully to the matching loveseat. "What are American movies like?" Ren asked as she deftly nudged her way against Takeya until he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Hoping her envious stare didn't ruin things for her sister, Miu really wished she had gone with her first choice of scissors. "My didn't we hear that they were really well done?" she had heard the girls at school gossip about going to theatres with their boyfriends. American movies, apparently, made great date fodder as most of the time they were filled with sex and that lead things quickly down the road. "Over the top special affects and such?" she added with a demure cough.

"Don't think this one will be, looks pretty old," Takeya answered after hitting the info button and reading the films date. "Some horror movie or something. Not in the mood for anything to serious today, so this good enough?" He'd ask, he'd always ask knowing that they'd agree with him regardless. It made him feel better that while they never took it, he gave them an option. _And maybe this can keep the ol' libido down. I'd rather not have them arguing over who gets the 'honor' this time. _

Nuzzling Takeya's side playfully, Ren didn't care what movie they watched. She got to be by him and bask in that smell she cherished so much. "Ren is happy with Friday's thirteen. But Ren didn't know days had ages on this planet." Truly an odd custom, but who was she to argue. Latching on to Takeya's arm she hugged it gingerly as the movie started.

Trying to avoid glaring at Ren's overt sign of affection, Miu hotly contested the ill informed DearS statement. "It's not the day's age Ren-san! On this planet they superstitiously believe that a Friday with the date of thirteen is bad luck. Seriously can't you read up a little on Master's culture?" It didn't cut back on Miu's dower feelings, but it helped to knock Ren down a peg.

No longer fazed by the dialogue that Miu and Ren would often have that demeaned his species, Takeya just confirmed Miu's rant. "Just a movie anyway. Let's try to enjoy it." Focusing on the cheesy movie did little to free Takeya's mind of the warm body next to him. It had been four days since he'd last shared an intimate time with his slaves, Ren, and he hated knowing he was started to get antsy. _Why does she have to hold my arm like that…its sandwiched between her…between those warm ..GAH! COLD WATER…My mom…my sister…nuns…_

Totally enraptured by the film, Miu able to understand the language unlike the others, the DearS only felt Takeya's budding lust on an unconscious level. Ren held his hand tighter and unknowingly began to pull it down further along her body. Miu balled her fist and would mutter an occasion 'oh my' as the teenagers on the screen engaged in all sorts of lovely looking activity. Her programming bug ramping up her pent up wants leaving her to wonder if all American movies were so heavy on the love making.

As the movie neared its conclusion however, Ren was no longer ignorant to her unsuspecting actions. "Takeya…" she whispered into his ear. As he turned to face her, she closed the space quickly and covered his lips with hers. _Ren feels Masters desire, Ren won't let him deny it. _As he often did, Ren and Miu were learning that they couldn't take Takeya's word for things pertaining to appeasement at full measure.

Wanting to break away from her feather light touch, not even an open mouthed kiss, Takeya was too enamored to do so. _Delicious…do human lips taste so sweet?_ His mind quizzed as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to one of the two loves of his life. But wasn't Miu in the room too? If she was this was totally inappropriate. Affection shouldn't be thrust in others faces, especially if you've done the same with them. That was common courtesy wasn't it?

Missing the dramatic finally as Mrs. Voorhees announced that she was the killer, Miu's attention was fully on the pair on the couch. Her own hand snaking against her higher brains will towards an act she'd only read about and was too ashamed to try. "Ikuhara-sama…Ren-san?" She tried to interrupt but her voice was like smoke in the wind.

However the doorbell wasn't quite as soft spoken as Miu was. Accompanying the faint chime, which now sounded as loud as church bells, was the echoing pounding on the heavy door. "Onii-chan open up! You better not be doing anything bad in there!" Natsuki's voice cut through the still air and brought Takeya painfully back to his senses.

Being well into the night, Natsuki wouldn't have come alone, no she had somebody else with her. "Oh shit Harumi!" Acting as the coldest shower he'd ever had, knowing his step mother was outside his door affectively killed his sex drive. "Uh…Ren, Miu I'll get the door and you two…" What was he getting so flustered for? They hadn't been doing anything, close but they hadn't really started. _And they can just turn it off like it never happened…I hope._

"Ren-san maybe you should take a shower or…we can take a bath together while Ikuhara-sama tends to his mother," Miu quickly got to her feet and tried to shuffle Ren away. _If she's feeling the way I am now she'll surely do something to embarrass master. _Despite her most valiant efforts, Ren was quick to dodge and follow her master.

Still pounding her fist against the door, Natsuki was bound and determined to either get her big brother to open the door or break it down. "Open up Onii-chan, its cold out here tonight!"

Just to confirm Takeya's fears, as his hand was on the knop, Harumi scolded her daughter. "You'll wake his neighbors if you keep that up now. Just give him time to collect himself. It's not everyday he has us over to visit." She eyed the spy hole knowing they were being spied one. _Seriously, that boy of mine needs to invite his mother over to visit his new home sometimes. But with the news I have to give, it might not be a pleasant visit. _

Opening the door slowly, Natsuki quick to throw it open and wrap her arms around her brother, Takeya bashfully turned to Harumi. "Hey Harumi-san, Natsuki how are you? Why the late night visit?" He had meant to tell this woman about his change in fortune, he really did. But things just were so hectic that he lost track. Patting Natsuki's head as she all but dry humped him as she jumped against him, "And what's making you so hyper today?"

Grabbing her exuberant daughter by the collar and ripping her off her adopted son, Harumi scoffed. "Does a mother need a reason to visit her child in their new home? Oh hello Alien-san…Alien-sans." Harumi corrected as Miu and Ren came walked into the entry hall. "And Natsuki really misses her big brother when he doesn't call once in over a month." Her eyes narrowed showing her displeasure before being replaced with a wide smile. "Now for the grand tour?"

"Ren will give Takeya's mother a tour! Ren knows her new home really well!" the energetic alien proclaimed with a finger held joyously under her nose. "Ren will earn a lot of praise for her tour!" Grabbing Natsuki from Harumi's grip, the DearS lead the baffled child on a whirlwind tour of her new home.

Left in the dust, Takeya, Harumi, and Miu just stood and listened as Ren shouted out what room they were in and its purpose. "I must apologize for her actions Ikuhara-sama," Miu bowed low to Harumi before gesturing to the living room. "Would you like some tea while we wait for Ren-san to calm down?"

Linking arms with her son, Harumi had him lead her to the living room. "Oh that won't be necessary. I just stopped by to make a certain man aware that his mother still was alive and very anxious to hear about his new station in life." Her tone dropped as she sat, "And to give you three a warning." Being his mother, adopted or not, Harumi could tell something was different about the boy. While before he was squeamish about contact, now he held her arm as if it was nothing. _I knew it would happen, my boy is a man now. Hopefully though they'll be strong enough in their bonds to survive what's to come._

"Ren finished her tour!" the DearS yelled with all the happiness she could muster. Setting the dazed and confused Natsuki in a chair, Ren ran expectantly to Takeya. "Praise Ren for her good job?" Her head was wobbling expectantly before her master. And not to be disappointed, she felt the course hand rub through her fine hair. The unintended butt wiggle that Harumi and Miu watched was almost hypnotic.

"So tell me what has been happening here you three, while Natsuki is indisposed that is," Harumi had hoped the girl would have gotten over her bought of brother love, but it was a tough fight. Listening to the trio gab for a half hour, more than a little shocked when Ren again proclaimed how good she appeased Takeya much to his humiliation, Harumi smiled at them. "I'm glad to know my son is in such fine…if not a little odd…hands. But I've got something to tell you. Things might be getting a little rocky for you soon."

Holding a cold cloth to Natsuki's head, the girl was still almost unconscious, Miu wanted to say that they were already in a bad spot but kept that news for another day. "Why whatever could you mean Harumi-sama?"

"There has been a report from Okinawa about a DearS that attacked and killed somebody," Harumi tried to keep her voice that lawyer neutral she had cultivated over many years. "It is unknown if it was self defense or not at this point. The DearS said she was attacked by a group of men that had anything but noble intentions I'm sure, while they say it was her that attacked them for no reason." Her scowl was firmly entrenched on her face now, "But thanks to some friends in high places this is going to the courts. I know because I'm going to be the lawyer for the defense. But quick to label as we are, a growing number of anti-DearS groups are forming."

Holding Ren's hand tightly, Takeya balked, "But this is total bullshit! From what you said it was not like the DearS did it on purpose. How can people act this way?" He had his fears in the past about them, but knowing what he did now he couldn't picture a DearS attacking anybody.

Gather her bag and slumping Natsuki on her back, Harumi headed for the door. "I know that as well, but people are fickle and fearful creatures at times." Adjusting her arms to carry Natsuki without causing her arms to fall asleep, Harumi chuckled as the girl murmured and called out for her brother. "I just wanted to let you know this. Don't be surprised if people turn up that aren't so supportive of your relationship with each other or that you two are not human." Leaning in quickly as Takeya opened the door for her, she kissed his cheek, "And I'm glad you three finally got over that little hurdle. I'd have made red beans and rice if I had known."

Blushing flaming red, Takeya shuffled his feet as his mother candidly talked about his sex life. "Take care Harumi, and thanks for the heads up." Shutting the door as she rounded the gate and disappeared from view, Takeya saw Ren and Miu standing just a few feet behind him. Grabbing them both around the shoulders he pulled them into a group hug. "We'll get through this right?"

Holding him as he held them, the DearS didn't know what to say. They're fears about Takeya abandoning them and his fears of making love seemed to trivial and small now compared to what was before them. "Ren has faith we will be happy," the lovely but simple minded DearS uttered as Takeya broke his hug. They had to have faith in each other and do the best they could in the days to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer

Happy New Year! Hope you had a fun New Year's Eve and to show my appreciation for all the patience and appreciation…new DearS!

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 12

Brushing his teeth in his much larger bathroom, Takeya did his best to focus on the news broadcast coming in from the living room and not the events behind him. With the extra room, his loving slaves decided they could bathe while Takeya finished up getting ready for school and they weren't really being quiet about it. Grumbling low, "You'd think they'd be more worried about this."

Harumi's warning the night before was apparently more than just an idle concern. From what the television was announcing several large Anti-DearS organizations were forming, mostly thanks to human's inherent fears of inadequacy. The DearS were shifting from something to idolize to into something to hate. The trial was slated to begin today over the DearS that claimed to accidentally kill the man in self defense who tried to rape her, the prosecutor said that the DearS was lying and man killed was simply the first of many human victims.

"Ren-san you have to quit squirming or I'll never finish your back!" Miu hotly said as she continued to run a large sponge across her sister's back. Wrapped in a towel and her hair was impossibly crushed into a bun, Miu tried her best to finish with Ren's bathing. It was nice to have something to focus on instead of the two gnawing frustrations she had. One was the fear of Ruby's plans for them, and the other was it had been two weeks since she last appease Takeya and she burned to do so.

Her body alight with ticklishness, Ren tried her best not to react to the scruffy but soft pad Miu was using. "Ren trying, but sponge makes her back all tingly," she tittered a little while Miu huffed. Unlike Takeya, Ren had every confidence that they're life wouldn't be changed by how others saw the DearS. No, she was beyond doubting Takeya now. He had claimed her, announced proudly he was her master, and she'd trust him. "Takeya should let Ren do this to him instead of bathing alone," she turned to see him spitting out the toothpaste.

Reflexively turning to Ren's comment, Takeya was given a full frontal view of his first slave and sputtered. Even after making love to Ren several times, Takeya was still mystified by her magnificence. A raging hot spike of lust rocked down his core, "N-no Ren, that's not really going to happen. Not before school anyway." Quickly alternating between Miu and Ren, it helped Miu kept her towel tightly bound. "You two finish up and I'll keep my eyes on the news." Making a hasty retreat, he prayed the didn't feel that blip of desire while knowing full well they did.

Sulking, Ren stopped all her antics and let Miu attend her without obstruction. "Was Ren wrong for asking Takeya to join us?" The night before they had been heavily petting on the couch before Harumi showed up, but after she left Takeya didn't resume his actions and it left Ren confused. Once the sponge was pulled away, Ren got out of the bath and dried off. "Does Miu feel the same way?" she saw her sister already trimming the bottom of her skirt.

Had Takeya's libido been one iota higher, Miu was ready to jump the man right then and there. "Yes Ren-san, I feel the same way. But we must accept Ikuhara-sama's wishes. He is concerned about things that don't really concern us." School wasn't something the DearS cared about, they could learn anything they wanted via their technology. Currently they went to school to be with Takeya, and the other DearS for a PR stunt to get the humans more accustomed to them. "Plus he is worried how the other humans will look at us know due to Harumi-sama's case."

Undoing the binding on her hair, the mighty tri-locks spilling out, Ren nodded with the tiniest of frowns. "Takeya has many worries, are we a problem to him?" Ren wasn't stupid, far from it. And she could see how that even if Takeya loved them, wanted them to stay, that they could cause him no end of issues. "Ren doesn't want to be a burden to Takeya," but she didn't want to leave him either which resulted in a vicious catch-22.

Handing Ren her school uniform, Miu shrugged lightly. Depending on whom one asked the answer would be different. "I think we might cause him some trouble, but we alleviate more than we cause." Running her fingers through her hair, Miu primped herself to maximum physical attraction. She's been reading more internet pornography after Ren and Takeya went to sleep and the 'sex on the rooftop' scenario was her goal for the day. It was unlikely but Miu couldn't help it, each day she went without appeasing Takeya ended in frustration. She'd have gone in for a maintenance check but with Ruby, any flaw was enough for a recall. "We can just everything works out."

Eating a piece of toast with a glob of butter, Takeya chewed without much flavor being received. "This is bad," he shook his head. The reports were getting bad from some of the surrounding areas. While small now, Takeya could see the anti-DearS sentiment growing. Only a tiny faction of people were calling for the expulsion of DearS back to there ship where they'd be quarantined. A band of scientists even claimed they'd fix the derelict vessel to get them to leave. "Like to see them try," Takeya laughed ruefully.

People were frightful and small at times. Lashing out at anything different, anything they fear is 'better' than them. The DearS to the unenlightened were just that, better than humans. Able to learn instantaneously, faster, more attractive, stronger, and capable of feats of physics bending proportions left many a human feeling inadequate when compared against them, and that made many subconsciously jealous. It was that jealousy that fueled the lawsuit, they let themselves be blinded and wanting to be superior again.

"Any good news?" Miu asked as she sat next to Takeya. Closer than she normally did, but she wanted to get the spark she felt back and nurture it into a roaring bonfire. Sipping from her cup of tea, she hoped Ren wouldn't so anything to foolish to revert her efforts. She paired mirror service to the screen, but her real focus was Takeya, "Has Harumi-sama been seen on television yet?"

Popping the last corner of his breakfast in his mouth, Takaya talked while he chewed. "No, but once her name gets out and word gets around about us living here, we can expect something I bet." He spat out the last words, and a few crumbs for that matter, as his anger flared. The idiots would see the Ikuhara name and DearS and his new home would be ground zero for protests. Miu's small attempts to goad him went unnoticed. Her perfume and shampoo, while mellow and soothing, weren't enough to break Takeya out of his fear.

He'd never say it, but he feared not for himself but for his pseudo-wives. They weren't slaves to him, no they were family. Family he made love to, so that made them his wives. People could try to hurt them, and with Miu being to subservient he was afraid she'd let them hurt her. Ren however, Ren would fight back and that would only exacerbate things.

"Takeya!" Ren's forlorn call wafted through the house and tugged on the heartstrings of both human and DearS. "We're out of Mellon bread!"

And the pair's heads sank as Ren's biggest concerns were still Takeya and her stomach a close second.

X-X

Standing in Ruby's office, Chichi wasn't thinking about the three DearS turned loose on the unsuspecting school, at least not at the moment. "Ruby-sama we have reports from Tokyo that several groups are actively searching for DearS." With only a small fraction of DearS publicly released into the world, it was easy for the Biters to keep tabs on them. "Their intentions right now are non-violent protest, but that could change."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby groaned, "These people are so fickle. In a week they will be begging us for forgiveness." And from all her data it was true. Ruby wasn't concerned about the current shift in the wind concerning her and her race. "Once this matter of the courts is remedied everything will go back to them salivating to be the proud owner of one of us."

Cycling through several reports provided by Harumi's law firm, Chichi nodded approvingly. "While that might be true, what will we do in the interim, a temporary recall to protect the exposed might be in order." Sadly that only applied to the non-bonded DearS, and she couldn't use the current issue to supplant Miu or Ren. "Just until this matter is contained."

Cracking her whip, Ruby stomped her foot and bellowed. "I will not show them weakness! Pulling the products off the shelf will demonstrate an inferior design. What good is a slave that cannot protect itself?" Turning from her monitor of the sheep, Ruby casually strolled over to Chichi and grabbed the DearS by the shoulders. "We will not deviate from any of our plans due to this unforeseen setback." Taking the pad from the fearful DearS hand, a rush of power coursing through her, Ruby scanned it quickly. "According to our lawyer, we have witnesses, evidence from a security camera, and the data from the DearS memory core as proof that she was not to blame. This shouldn't take long. And with Khi being appointed to the defense it keeps him away from our other trouble spot."

Wanting to agree to escape the vixen's lair, Chichi's head bobbed fiercely in agreement. At one time Chichi idolized Ruby, when the Barker worked hand in hand with Fina she was a different person. She was calm, cool, and collected yet having a flirtatious and fun personality left Ruby with many admirers, but that all changed the day Fina fell into her slumber. Now those who served her did so out of fear or promises of rewards. "So I shouldn't cancel Nini, Mimi, and Xenia's enrollment to Ikuhara-kun's school?"

"Expedite the replacement in all ways possible," Ruby tossed the pad back to Chichi. Such a good little sheep, so ignorant to Ruby's grasp on the Community. Ruby knew Chichi wanted to replace either of the defects, but it wasn't going to happen. Not unless Takeya did it himself. "If we could get him back here with them, I'd give permission to have him taken to the physical training room until he came out begging for them to replace those blemishes." Miu and Ren were tarnished; they gave the community that Fina worked so hard for a bad name. Ruby would not tolerate Fina's work being destroyed by two insipid failures.

Gasping slightly, Chichi was amazed at how far Ruby would go to get her way. "I had them on standby, I'll let them now it's a go." With a brief nod, Chichi was on her way back out of the office, and managed to keep her shudder in check while in Ruby's sight. What the Barker just said was basically the permission for this master to bed not only the three DearS that would replace his two, but every DearS in the training facility. Currently half the Communities sheep were their honing their abilities in the real world rather than simulations. "Thankfully this man isn't swayed by such things, maybe such things aren't bad after all."

Heading to her nondescript office, Chichi opened communication to the anxious trio immediately after her door closed. "Ruby has given you three the go ahead. Just be careful out there. With all this court business the other humans might be less receptive than they used to be." Seeing the elated faces of the twins and the sigh from Xenia filled Chichi with animosity. It should have been her leaving, not them! She scored highest, yet Ruby kept her under thumb. _I want a master, more than anything, I want one soon. _

Chorusing each other, "We knew Ruby-sama wouldn't let us down!" Hand in hand the twins raced off towards their expectant destiny. They had the traditional school uniform with slight modifications, a higher hemline on the skirt and a missing button on the top. "Ikuhara won't know what hit him!"

Blessing Chichi with a knowing smile, Xenia pretended to feel sorry for the girl. "We will endeavor to make Ruby-sama and you proud of us. Those two inferior units will be a thing of the past soon." Briskly walking through the opening in the ship, the twins already dots on the horizon, Xenia felt a rush of exhilaration and a touch of anxiety. It was all well and good if she got Takeya to want her, but what if she couldn't? To come back and have Chichi gloat over how she had failed would all but ruin her chances at getting a master.

X-X

He had expected some differences in the students in his class when they arrived, but Takeya wasn't prepared for the full breadth of them. Most notable was that damnable trio of girls that harped on him for even talking to Ren or Miu were silent. They didn't even acknowledge the DearS when they arrived. Secretly he doubted they minded, he did drop them off with those girls more for some peace and quiet and for socializing, but it still irritated him. Even Ohiko, his DearS obsessed friend, hadn't said a word to them where before he was all but salivating on them. All this in such little time did not bold well. The only person that didn't change was Mitsuka, whether that was a good thing or not was debatable, and Neneko.

"Day hasn't even started yet and I want to go home," Takaya moaned as he covered his head with his satchel. He felt more than heard Ren and Miu exchanging some sort of communication between themselves. He hated how his classmates just flipped flopped on their feelings for the duo. _Hypocrites, dumb ass hypocrites. And to think I was the one that was fearful of them until recently. _Fate wasn't without a sense of irony it appeared. "You two sure you want to stay for this? Miu can teach you at home Ren, if you want. No reason to make you suffer this bullshit."

Her hand trailing down his spine, Miu felt a spasm from the man. "No, Ikuhara-sama. It is not fair for you to face this alone. We're in this together, so we won't hide from it." It hurt Miu to see what had been pleasurable company turn on her, but a slave was used to being ignored by those not their master. In her old role she was either mocked or downright ignored constantly so it was something she got used to. "I'm sure Ren-san agrees."

Busy watching the huddle of people around the room, hearing the angered and fearful words from them, Ren was abashed. "Why are Takeya's friends so different now?" She didn't like the change, had never experienced class prejudice before. All she wanted was for Takeya to change it or leave himself. "Ren doesn't like them to be mean."

"It's because they're too stupid to think for themselves, Ren," Neneko said announcing her entrance. She'd heard the news and instantly chalked it up to ignorance. The DearS wouldn't hurt people, not intentionally anyway. "But don't worry about it, I'm sure Harumi-san will have this all cleared up in a matter of days." Her comments directed at the mass of flesh her friend had become. "So get over that depression of yours Takeya."

Leave it to Neneko to cut right through to the heart of the matter, Takeya gritted his teeth. "I know she will, but it doesn't change the fact that these assholes just abandoned Ren and Miu." His fists were tightening as his anger rose, "I mean weren't they friends until yesterday? And what, some dick tries to have his way with a DearS and she protects herself and now 'we hate all DearS'." His frustration boiled over, "What was she supposed to do, just sit back and let the fucker do what he wanted? Who are they to criticize!"

Ren flinched back at Takeya's outburst but Neneko expected it. Slapping the back of his head with a rolled up primer, "Bad Takeya, calm down or you'll scare Ren and Miu more." Seriously, that idiot didn't realize his slaves hung onto every word he said. And while the small ping of jealousy at seeing them hovering over him was there, Hiro was first in her heart now. Bopping his head again for good measure she added, "Apologize."

Taking a deep breath, he turned to see both Ren and Miu with fretful expressions. He could tell they wanted to comfort him, but were afraid it would only add fuel to his fire. "Sorry you two, I just don't like it when you get blamed for something not your fault." They smiled instantly and it eased him further. Sitting up straight, "How are things for you Neneko? You haven't stopped by the new place yet." Talking about the current events wouldn't calm him so a quick change of topic was in order.

Before Neneko could speak, Ren glomped onto Takeya's back, "Ren sorry too!" What she was sorry for she hadn't the foggiest, but it was a nice excuse to get a hug out of Takeya. "Neneko really good at controlling Takeya, Ren wants to take lessons." Maybe then she'd be able to understand and assist the man better. "Neneko come visit our new home and teach Ren?"

Adjusting her glasses, an expression of pure glee overcame her. "Why I'd be delighted to teach you, both of you, how to keep this cur in line." Miu's balled fist covering her wanting to be included, but Neneko knew her far to well by now. Watching as Ren's weight pushed Takeya down, and then as Ren squirmed against him, Neneko was almost tempted to leave. _She's dry humping him in class! Miu should do something! _Neneko sure as hell wasn't going to say anything, but a quick look to Miu saw that the pink haired DearS was enraptured by the show, _Oh my god…is she…she's getting off on this! _Coughing discretely, Neneko hoped at least Takeya had the foresight to stop things before they got worse.

While he wouldn't lie and say what he felt was painfully arousing, Takeya wasn't in the mood for the hushed words he heard. Gently pushing Ren back to her seat, he sat up and glowered at the groups looking at them. "That's enough Ren," he regretted his words as Ren's smile died instantly, in true fashion though he salvaged it. Patting her head warmly, "Ren did a really good job of cheering me up, just we don't want them to think you're doing bad right?" He gestured to the clichés all around them watching their every move.

Shaking her own fixation on the events into the nether void of her mind, Miu put her palm to her cheek coquettishly. "My Ren-san, you really need to learn decorum about such things." That frustration itch was growing deeper and deeper, and all Miu could do was replay the scene in her mind as it refused to leave. "We shouldn't do such things in school." But she really wanted to, painfully wanted to. _This won't do at all, I can't seek to have this fixed until the issue with Ruby is resolved. _Which meant one of two things, either she had to appease Takeya or continue to be frustrated.

Letting out her own sigh of relief, Neneko patted Takeya's head. "Good job," she knew he understood the compliment, "well class is going to start so I'll let you have a few moments peace." More like she wanted to have a few moments peace herself. She was seen fraternizing with the DearS so that made her a collaborator. Mindless sheep following the status quo meant nothing to Neneko, even Hiro accepted the DearS so it wasn't an issue there. Her main concern was that lovable idiot and his at-times air headed slaves.

Opening the door with her usual flair, Mitsuka strode across the classroom in her usual short shorts and two sizes to small top, perched on her desk, crossed her legs giving the class a clear view of her panties, and smiled. "We have three new students today class, anymore and teacher will break!" She fondled herself mindlessly, "In response to the recent litigation against them, the DearS community has released three more into our loving care to show us how they don't mean us any harm." Her finger seeped into her mouth and tugged lightly on her lower lip, "Teacher wants to eat them all up right now, but maybe later."

And with that Nini, Mimi, and Xenia walked into the room, introduced themselves and sat as close to Takeya as possible. With the change in opinion on DearS it was easy as the class had all but abandoned that region of the room. Takeya was shocked that it was those three, but missed the hungry looks they gave him. Neneko and Miu however were more observant.

X-X

"Ikuhara-sama, I think today we should eat lunch together on the roof," Miu asked demurely as she led not only Takeya but Ren away from the others. She had seen how the new DearS had been watching Takeya and didn't care for it at all. Even in the state of anti-DearS sentiment those twins were making the men drooling piles of hormones. _And most of their antics were directed at Ikuhara-sama. _Whether Ren felt Takeya's flashes, Miu didn't know, but she sure as hell did and they were from the new DearS all but performing a striptease for him.

Food was what he wanted, food and peace, so he was all for it. "I have no problem with it. I think we can all do without the 'that's them' looks." Grabbing his bag, containing Miu's homemade lunch, he headed for the door with slaves in tow. "And I didn't know we were going to be getting MORE DearS students here." It was odd, with all the commotion going on, why release more into the general public, and in a school with two DearS already.

Linking her arm with Takeya's, Ren just hugged the appendage, "Ren doesn't like the new DearS students." Miu and her agreed not to concern Takeya with the internal business of the community unless absolutely necessary. _Miu said it would only make Takeya have a worse time, Ren wants Takeya happy so she'll keep quiet. _But she felt it when she linked eyes with those twins. Felt the envy and resentment they had for her, and knew deep down what they meant to do. "Did Miu pack melon bread?"

Rolling her eyes yet smiling, Miu opened the door to the roof, "I ran to the store this morning so you can have your precious bread." Miu scoffed unintentionally at how Ren's mind worked. At times Miu wondered if that damned confection was the most important thing to her sister, above all other things. Stepping out into the sunlight, Miu stretched her left arm high over her head, "Such a lovely day. I think we should eat outside more often."

Breathing in a huge drought of air, Takeya begrudgingly agreed. It was a nice change of pace to be in the open rather than cooped up with Ohiko and avoiding being badgered by people. "I could handle this on occasion. Good idea Miu," he went to pat her head only to have her step back and his hand to grope her chest by mistake. "Uh…sorry Miu, accident," he pulled his hand back as if it were on fire. He didn't want to believe it but, his mind was telling him that she did that on purpose.

Her face flush, Miu flubbed and teetered to a bench by the protective fence. "It was an a-accident so don't worry about it Ikuhara-sama." She had planned it, she wanted more but slow and steady won the race." Taking the lunches out of Takeya's bag, she set each one out for the trio, hers then Takeya's and finally Ren's leaving Takeya the meat of the DearS sandwich.

Following close behind the pair, Ren took Takeya's hand and pulled it to her own bust. "There now Miu and Ren are even," Ren beamed at being useful. Having never eaten on the roof before, Ren thought Miu's action was expected. That the wondrous sensations of lovemaking were all a part of the roof lunch experience. "Takeya's hand is very warm," she huskily said as she kept his hand firmly in place.

Eyes clenched such, Takeya counted to twenty in his head while he pulled free of Ren's mistake. _She saw Miu do it and just thought it was expected, don't get angry, don't get anything. _Willing his hormones back down, he sat down next to Miu to eat. "So what made you want to eat up here today? Usually you eat with Neneko." Not that he was complaining, it was just a change and when his slaves made a change it was often with some ulterior motive in mind.

Her bento on her lap, Miu ate slowly and making emphasis on her mouth, "Neneko had wanted some private time with Hiro-san, so I didn't want to impose." And where Miu went Ren was to follow as per Takeya's orders. Getting away from the new threat was a side bonus, but her real intention was far more basic. _Maybe…Maybe I should tell Ikuhara-sama my problem. He will help no doubt and it would…would free me of this bleak feeling. _But to say she was so needing his touch, she thought it looked badly on her and she didn't wish that.

Takeya just nodded, as Ren inhaled her dessert before her meal. The trio talked of biennial things, and were genuinely enjoying the excursion from the norm. Ren leaned heavily on her master's side, his company all that was needed to make a bleak day sunny, while Miu warred with herself about coming clean. Takeya, for all his gruff demeanor, was just happy to have pleasant company that cared about him. When the meal was over however they still had time before going back to class.

Meandering over to the fence, Miu grabbed the links and leaned over exposing her pink dotted panties. "Oh Ikuhara-sama come over here and take a look, the view is fantastic!" She wiggled her rump enticingly as she called over to him. Unable to will up the courage to admit her growing need, she hoped to get him to.

Giving Ren an uneasy look, Takeya saw the green haired DearS busy breathing in the air from her melon bread bag. She stopped to favor him with a smile and a small squeezing of his hand before indulging her melon bread mania. "Uh, sure Miu," he was mystified by how her perfect derrière swayed hypnotically. It was enticing, but Miu wasn't the type to do such things. "What do you want me to see," he asked as he got up and started towards her.

Not for a moment stopping her subtle seduction, Miu turned and with half laden eyes flicked her head towards herself. Taking one hand she hiked up her skirt just a tad, "Something I felt you enjoying," she felt it growing in him just as she wanted. It was shameful but exhilarating at the same time and she could feel a dampness growing.

Takeya saw it, saw the pure white start to dampen and become more translucent. "M-Miu?" It was a mistake! He frantically looked back at Ren, but the DearS was either in on it or so deep in her mania she was in a different state of consciousness. "Are…are you trying to…" his throat was dry again. Despite the fact he'd already made love to her, Takeya was still timid about the act. _We can't do this at school! What if somebody hears or Kami-sama comes up here to find us!_

Her excitement growing, she found just having him gaze at her was helping her to come down from her maddening height. Nodding once her free hand went back to her backside and looped a finger on the elastic band of her undergarment. "I read men often fantasize about being like this in public, the roof being one of the most desired," she emphasized fantasy and desire as if they were missiles to fire at Takeya's libido.

Suddenly his pants were a size to tight as Miu was doing wonderfully in her task. He was a man, a man with people he loved, and was woefully unprepared for psychological assaults of this nature. "W-we can't…not here Miu. IF we get caught we'll…the others might hear." But oh how he wanted to, more than anything he wanted to pull those moistened cloth panties down and feel her tight pressure again. "M-M-Miu…please…not here? Home…back home?" he pleaded.

Standing upright she pushed her skirt back down and swallowed hard. She was a DearS and her master gave her an order and she was going to abide by it. "If that is what master wants," she walked over to him, kissed him hard and deeply. Pressing herself fully against him she wasn't disappointed when his hands slowly at first but quickly sped up the process of kneading her buttocks playfully. _This is it dangerously wonderful. My master…only you…_If he were to ever offer her to another just for pleasure she'd deny him, her body was his and only his.

Mind spinning with hormones and lust, Takeya held the vision of beauty to him and basked in the mellow taste she offered. Breaking off, a trail of saliva linking them, he shuddered painfully, "When we get home." But he wanted her now, just his unwillingness to hurt them with his libido kept his pants up. "When we get home if you still want to…"

With a quick dart, she gave the man a quick peck on the nose and broke free. More to keep herself from continuing against his orders, Miu grabbed Ren who still had her face in the bag, and walked off with her. "We'll meet you back in class Ikuhara-sama." Her heart was beating painfully in her chest, but she had his word that if she still wanted to appease him after school he would. _I can wait that long, oddly enough I feel much better now. _Just knowing he cared, that he still found her attractive and that he had gave her such simple joy was enough to fill her defective programming's needs for now.

Not stupid, Takeya knew that Miu's leaving with Ren was to protect them from him. He was a walking hard-on with just enough control to stop her that one time. Had she pressured or that second kiss been a moment longer he'd have taken her right then and there on the school roof. Others be damned. "I almost…she…wow she can…they both can get me just so…" He looked down shamefully at the bulge in his pants. Was it wrong to be so attracted to them? Going back to the fence he took several deep breaths to ease his pants back into a less painful state. When the door opened again, "Did you forget something?"

The voice that called back wasn't Ren or Miu, it was Xenia. "Oh Ikuhara-sama, I didn't know you were here. I had seen your companions leaving and I thought you were with them." A lie, Xenia had been watching the whole thing from the building adjacent to where the lunch took place. "Shall I leave?"

Spinning around, linking his fingers into the spokes of the fence he muttered, "No that won't be necessary." Watching her saunter over to him, her long ebony locks swaying in the breeze, he gawked. "A-are things going well for you? With all this shit in the courts I saw the others treating Ren and Miu poorly. Hope they're treating you better."

Now wasn't the time to strike, no it was too soon. Yes she could feel his desire, brought to a boil by Miu. But to take advantage of that would mean bitterness from him and that wasn't what she wanted. Taking up the spot next to him, "It is hard. I have heard them talking poorly of Nini, Mimi, and myself. But as long as one person accepts us that would be fine." She offered Takeya a smile, "You are a master, you know we would never, aren't capable of harming people."

Nodding, Takeya was lulled into a fake peace. He wasn't totally ignorant that something was up with the new DearS, that somehow he would have to deal with them. But she wasn't pushing anything, hell she was just talking to him, not even looking at him. "Yeah I know, so know that I believe you're all innocent."

Finally looking him square in the eye, she gave him the most honest and sincere smile and it stole his breath. "Thank you Ikuhara-sama, a master such as yourself is something any DearS would want." Turning back to the courtyard, "If it is not to much trouble, could I have a few moments alone though to think?" Yes, don't give away to much, make him want her not the other way around. Entice him with mystery and allure, and when the time comes he'd be the one to act in replacement.

Feeling sorry for the slave that had come at such a bad time, Takeya walked off without another word. He found Ren and Miu in class, but didn't find it necessary to tell them about Xenia. What would it accomplish, she was just afraid and lonely in a new place, and he'd be a friend just as he had been to Miu.

X-X

Author notes

Trying not to go overboard with the 'Miu Defect' thing but being a programmer I know that a defect is something that won't fix itself. Hope ya liked this chapter and know I'll try to be more upcoming with updates.

Later!!


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah…sorry about the delays and all. Not much else really to say.

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 13

For three days Takeya had seen the events surrounding the trial expand and grow into a fevered pitch. 'Experts' were being called in that were claiming the DearS were emitting some sort of gamma radiation caused by space travel. Doctored images of DearS assaulting people were being 'recently discovered' and it was causing more people to shift on their opinion. Leaning back in his desk, Takeya just watched the sum of the classroom sneaking peeks back at him and the DearS. "I hope this shit ends soon," he moaned.

Patting his back softly, Miu's body flushed the moment she contacted his back. "Do not let them bother you, Ikuhara-sama. We do not care how they think of us. As long as you trust us that is all that matters." Which was true, the others were more sheep than they were, and at least the DearS accepted the fact they were slaves. Eyeing Nini and Mimi giving her a jealous stare, Miu favored them with a brief smile only to egg them on.

Nodding to Miu's logic, Hiro chuckled lightly. "I knew some of these girls could turn at a moments notice, but I never suspected this." Having Neneko being so pro-DearS meant Hiro was pro-DearS by proxy. And it was at his girlfriend's behest that Hiro was even at Takeya's side to give the man some support. For Neneko, Hiro had changed, and he felt better about himself for it. "Glad I wasn't stupid enough to actually have a serious relationship with them."

At hearing Hiro's words, Ren's head cocked back and she drummed her fingers against her chin. "That would mean Hiro-kun is a slut correct? Making love to all those girls but not meaning for a serious relationship?" She didn't say it out of spite or anger, Ren was just trying to grasp all the things going on around her. _Miu said Hiro wanted to bed Ren and I should be careful of him. _

Coughing discreetly, Takeya almost laughed at the stunned look on Hiro's face. "No Ren, that's not what that word means. Hiro was…Hiro as a little off with needing to feed his desires," Takeya kept his voice low, but secretly was happy to see the one-time playboy knocked down a peg. "He's not that way anymore, not with Neneko," the expression on Takeya's face promised Hiro endless pain if what he said turned out to be a lie.

"Really? But Hiro-kun, you wanted to do such things with Ren, correct?" Ren pressed the issue as Hiro's face became a giant red blotch of embarrassment. Following the teen as he ran from the room off to the home-ec room to gather Neneko, Ren wanted answers from the man.

Giggling at how the mighty had fallen, Miu sighed hard. While Takeya let her appease him after her attempted rooftop seduction, the frustration was building again. "Ikuhara-sama, might I ask you a question?" Ren's question of Hiro was a great way to question her loving master without him knowing it. Moving to his other side, Miu spied on Xenia as the ebony haired beauty pretended not to be listening. _Spies all around us, why won't, Ruby leave us alone. _

Grumbling as he heard Ohiko spouting off about another anti-DearS website and the images of how the Okinawa DearS had beheaded a man. "When this is all over, I swear I'm going to break that laptop of his," he said without any real conviction. He doubted Ohiko believed any of the lies going around, but the boy was to afraid to go against the social grain. "And sure, Miu, what did you want to ask?"

Scooting in close, both to enjoy his presence more and to keep the eavesdroppers at bay, Miu covered her mouth with her hand. "About what Ren-san said about Hiro. What do you really think of people like him? People that just want to make-love for the sake of it?" While not really her problem, Miu couldn't outright ask Takeya what she wanted to know. 'Would you hate me if I told you I'm addicted to your touch?'

A low blush adorned the man's cheeks as he registered what Miu was asking. The memory of his last session with Miu came back powerfully. They had replayed the events on the roof, only this time Miu was grabbing the end of the bed as Takeya came at her from behind. Pinching his nose painfully, "I think that sex is a very powerful thing, Miu. That it can make people do things they wouldn't regularly do. But that without emotion it's not worth it. That having sex just to have it is a good thing, but making love is fine."

A heavy burden was slipping off her mind as she listened. Pressing further, Miu inched closer so that her lips were almost touching Takeya's ear. She knew that it was one of his weak points, that her blowing on his ears softly was a great way to get the Ikuhara engine into the go position. "Would you apply that logic to Ren-san and myself? That with us it is not sex but making love?" Saying that word, sex, was hard for the prim and proper DearS but it was also exhilarating, like stealing a cookie from the jar.

Feeling the rise in his slacks, the growing familiar sensation of constriction, Takeya was floored at the odd changes in Miu. "I think what we do falls into that category," his voice came out broken as he tried to reign himself in. He knew people were watching them, and that they were judging the DearS all the time now. _Miu's not behaving as she used to. She used to be very coy about physical stuff, but now she's…_

All around them, the students said things behind covered hands, pointed and whispered. They saw a DearS seducing a fellow student. They saw the DearS as trying to replace humanity subtly, get them under finger and get them to do their bidding. Ironically they thought the DearS wanted to make slaves of humanity. Others just followed along, like Ohiko, because they feared being outcast and hated for siding with the minority.

Taking her seat again, Miu's mind accosted with the maddening need to have Takeya touch her. She wanted to ask him point black, but it was to much for her. She couldn't risk facing Takeya if it meant she'd lose her standing with him. But as Ren came back into the room, Neneko's arm securely linked with hers, Miu had an idea. _Izumi-san has known Ikuhara-sama for a long time, I can ask her._

X-X

Standing in the quad, the trio of attempted replacements hunkered around a communicator. Chichi was checking in and giving the would be usurpers and update on the status of the community. Xenia, fluffed her hair and ground her foot in the soft ground, "These people are causing me to lose my patience, Chichi."

All but dancing around each other, the twins played to ease their building aggravation. "They are not how they used to be. We can get the men to gaze at us, but they only see us as outlets for their sexual needs, not as potential owners." These boys weren't master material, to quick to judge and to easily swayed. "They are nothing like Ikuhara it seems," they said in unison.

"Report on that," Chichi tried to keep her own fixation at bay. "All we had before were reports from Khi and Miu before she became his second slave. Exactly how worthy of a master is he?" They all had seen the reports, but to actually see it was something else. A perfect master, one on a planet where the majority of the race was oblivious to the DearS true nature, was the hardest fought for.

While the twins flushed and continued to shadow each other for the viewing enjoyment of the teens having lunch, Xenia smiled thinly. While the twins didn't know about Chichi's duplicity, Xenia was fully aware and wasn't going to let anything slide. "He is exactly what the reports make him out to be. Unlike the others in his class, he does not believe the lies perpetuated against us. I have seen him suffering hardships to protect his property and make them happy."

Playing nice, least Xenia run to Ruby and ruin things, Chichi just nodded. "That is good. I would have hated those reports to have been embellished and all this effort be in vein." Owners have had products recalled due to improper handling and usage. With Ren being a Zero-Number it was possible her evaluations were off. But at the sound of it, Ikuhara Takeya was as reported, a very sound master. "Aside from the other students, how are matters progressing?"

Hugging her sister from behind, Mimi pouted, "We hate those defects!" Her hands strayed low and pulled Nini in closer to her, much to the onlookers' hormone infused joy. "They never leave his side long enough for us to get in and get him to acknowledge us." Sure they could feel the slight pings of libido when they did their act, but Miu was all to skilled at deflecting his attention. "At this rate we will have to wait until something pulls Miu away so we can steal him from her."

Grinding her teeth, Xenia hid her own failure from Chichi lest the Number 2 plead with Ruby to be allowed to take her place. "Ren, for all her shortcomings, is not as inept as we believed. Either Miu has been teaching her or the Zero numbers aren't as faulty as Ruby-sama was led to believe." Xenia had expected Ren to be such a total failure as a slave that it would have been a simple matter of walking in, enticing the lovely young man and Ren would be sent back to sleep.

In her office, Chichi was performing a delicate balancing act. The court case had to be handled by her as Ruby paid it no mind, the replacements had to be handled carefully or they'd slip and let the defective units in on the replacement plan, and her want to be owned warred against her survival instincts. "So I take it progress is slow? What are you doing then if you can't get close enough to him then? Remember you have to get him to want you more than his current slaves or the upgrade replacement plan falls through."

The twins separated and in tandem stomped their feet, "We know that we have to do that, but it's so hard when we have to play nice with those defects!" If they had their way, they'd just follow Takeya into the men's room or his home and announce that they were their to be his slaves instead of Miu. But Chichi said they had to have him come to them! "We entice him with our dance, and we show are cooking and cleaning prowess in the classroom, but we are to limited!"

Crossing her arms, hugging herself, Xenia nodded in agreement. "With the limitations you set on us, all I have been able to do was talk to him several times. And while he knows all us normal DearS are skilled in household chores, it is almost impossible to show him our abilities at appeasement." And that was about the only area they had hopes of earning points over the defective slaves. With him knowing they were slaves, it came with the package that they could cook, clean, and a host of other chores, the issue was could they sate his desires better than his current models.

"Ruby was very firm that this had to be done officially, and you three know that," Chichi rubbed her nose between her fingers. It was frustrating when the sheep were being difficult. The plan Ruby came up with was very subtle, and could only work if the master was unsatisfied, otherwise all they would get was a man with five slaves instead of two. "I know this isn't what you hoped it would be, but my hands are tied in this matter too. To make matters worse I have this trial taking up my time."

Checking her watch, Xenia saw that lunch was nearly over, glancing at the rooftop she saw Miu and Ren but no Takeya. Cursing her luck for losing a chance to play her cards against the man due to Chichi's mandatory update, she got an idea. "Can we go into trial mode then? It would allow us to make full use of our abilities if the opportunity arises but it wouldn't make us his slaves?"

Pressed back to back, Nini and Mimi linked fingers, "That is a wonderful idea, Xenia! If we could get him away long enough we could show him just how superior we are," and it would only be a matter of time till it was all over. "We are the better DearS then they are, we can easily show it!" Emotions weren't something any of the assembled DearS counted on, they didn't see Takeya as in love with Ren and Miu, they saw a Master enjoying his slaves. It was a simple matter of getting him to see them as the better tools and then they could bask in that joy.

"Denied," Chichi was quick to end that little idea. "If you three go out with the intent to show your abilities like that it would only end with the defects learning of your actions. Ikuhara is not a man that can be lead by his sexual appetites. While it is part of the reason you three were chosen, attempting to let him sample your abilities would just end up being told to Miu and she'd complicate matters." Miu could get the other sheep on her side and then their would be a revolt against Ruby, and that would mean disaster for the community at this time. "Continue as planned. Get him to come to you, not the other way around."

Flipping the communicator closed, Xenia was tempted to break the tiny device. "How does she expect us to succeed with so little options available to us?" She didn't expect the twins, who were now swinging their hands around childishly as they headed back towards the school. "I do believe I will not listen to her regarding this, you two should do the same." Chichi was just jealous of them, and was hoping they'd fail. _Be ready Ikuhara-sama, next time I see you alone I will make you forget about those faulty units. _

X-X

Walking down the quiet streets, Takeya stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well another day finished," he rambled as he stared at the sky. "Anything happen to you two that you're not telling me?" He looked at Miu from the corner of his eye, she had been squirrelly for most of the day. _If somebody's been saying things to her I'll have to introduce them to my fist. _

Shaking her head fiercely, Ren pounded on her chest, "Ren tells Takeya everything! Even what porn sites Ren has been reviewing to better appease hmgg…" Ren found her mouth covered by Takeya's course hand. For a moment she wondered if she did something wrong, but then the man pattered her head and she rubbed against it like a cat. "Ren did good?" getting praised by this man was her whole reason for living at times.

Barely holding back his embarrassment, Takeya gritted his teeth and gave a forced smile. "Ren did good, but remember you're not supposed to talk about things like that in public ok?" While it was sinfully nice to learn that Ren was studying ways to spice up the lovemaking, he felt bad that he wasn't really doing the same. "Anyway, what about you Miu?" he asked after giving Ren's head one last pat.

Walking slowly, eyes downcast on her satchel, Miu wondered if it was worth hiding still. "Nothing save those three DearS were having some sort of meeting during lunch. I can't help but wonder why they were released to this school." Miu had voiced concerns before, made Takeya aware of some of the odder complexities of the community. Her fears about being replaced were slim, but if Takeya reacted unexpectedly to her faulty programming then maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him "Be careful around them, Ikuhara-sama."

Not willing to argue about it, Takeya gave a gruff sound that passed as acceptance before patting Miu's head as he had Ren's. "Been seeing them around a lot, but they mostly keep to themselves with how the others are acting." For a moment he considered asking Miu and Ren to talk with them, Xenia's beautiful yet sad face etched in his memory, before thinking better. "Did either of you have plans or want to do anything today?"

The mighty tri-locks swayed back and forth as Ren shook her head, "It is Ren's turn to cook supper, and to clean laundry." Maybe she could hope for a movie or some other relaxing time with her beloved Master, but she would take what she got.

Balling her hand before her mouth again, her eyes bashfully turned to her master, "I had wanted to discuss a few matters with Izumi-san if you had no need for me." If he said he did, Miu would have changed her plans in an instant. The fire in her chest was nearly all consuming. One day after Takeya had been appeased she was fine, two days the need started as a small ball, day three it was nearly all she could think about, and if it continued in that vein she'd end up doing the 'happy wake up' again and potentially face his wrath.

"Can you take back those containers of food she left the other day?" Takeya asked offhanded. Neneko's visit had been expected, but her cooking hadn't nor had Hiro's accompaniment been even hinted at. Hearing Miu's acknowledgment and head bob, Takeya couldn't hold back his own grin. Things between them were getting better and better after they all accepted their new allotment in life. It was odd, but to Takeya it was the best type of family he could hope for. _Now if I could only get them to stop thinking as themselves as slaves it would be paradise…but if that were they case they wouldn't be who they are. _

Latching onto Takeya's arm, Ren gave it a squeeze, "Does Miu want Ren to come too?" Occasionally Miu would want to go to Neneko's to be models for dresses, but the prideful Miu wouldn't allow herself to be first to dress up. It would take Ren's 'insistence' to get Miu to finally back down and accept, and Ren knew it. Ren knew her family better than anybody would have realized. Ren wanted them happy and would do whatever she could to make it happen, even if she blundered more than not in the process.

"No, that is ok Ren-san, I have some personal questions for Izumi-san today," Miu couldn't fight back the pride she felt in Ren's comments. Her teaching of Ren had been paying off, the defective slave was far from the incompetent big breasted fool Miu originally took her for. "But thanks for asking," she said finally as she rounded the corner to their street and came to a complete halt. "I-Ikuhara-sama what is…"

His eyes hardened instantly at the sight before him, his brow creased and anger flashed over his features. "They finally found us," was all he said as he took in the gathering in front of his house. "At least they can't damage the property due to the guard wall."

Standing right in front of the gate to there home was a large gathering of anti-DearS activists. Many had fliers and signs with numerous hate speech and demands that the aliens leave. They chanted and jeered out slogans and proved just how much like cattle humanity can be. They saw the Ikuhara name, linked it with the lawyer for the defense and started to congregate outside the dwelling. Once they heard that two DearS were living there as well it just added fuel to the fire.

As the trio approached the mob, they were noticed, "Don't say anything to them, you two, just walk past them and lets not even recognize them." Takeya was ashamed of his species for the first time in his life. They spat on them, called all three of them horrible things as they walked past them peacefully.

One man, the man Miu was almost raped by was in there midst, yelled off "Fucking DearS loving traitor!" The man through a good inch sized rock at Takeya's head and grinned when it bounced off with a good meaty thwack. The bastards head bounced from the impact and as he threw a second was amazed at how quickly the nimble minx that beat him so badly caught it. No matter, there would be other opportunities to get revenge for the pain they inflicted on him. While the women were to powerful, that man was easy pickings.

Rushing inside after Takeya got hit, Ren rushed the man to the bathroom to inspect the damage. "Does Takeya hurt? Does Takeya want Ren to heal him?" Her clothing had already reverted to her DearS uniform and her lips tingled with the building life energy she was going to give to Takeya. "Does Takeya?" Ren asked as the man took her hands in his.

Rubbing the back of his skull with his free hand, Takeya shook his head no. "Its not that bad, and the pain is fading already so don't worry about it." Taking his jacket off he tossed it into the laundry pile. "Miu, Ren you two might want to clean up after…" Takeya stopped before his anger had the chance to build again. He could see the spittle on their faces, felt it on his own, yet they said nothing. It made him think, what truly was the better species?

Following closely after Takeya's comment, Miu was clad in her DearS uniform as Ren was. "Those people, Ikuhara-sama are you safe from them?" She hadn't seen that damnable man who threw the rock, but Miu was kicking herself for failing the first time. "Will this happen to you more often because of us?" a fear Ren and she were coming to hate. They were stronger than any human alive, but while that kept them safe, it didn't do much for their master.

The coppery taste hadn't left his mouth yet, but Takeya wasn't going to let them know it. _They lose part of their lives to heal me, and its just a small thing. _But it hurt like hell, and it was just the prelude to what was in store for them until the trial was over. "They can't go past the dividing wall or they'll be arrested for trespassing. And don't worry about it Miu, I can take care of myself." He felt Ren hugging him harder as he spoke. They knew he was lying but they wouldn't call him on it. It was one of the few times he was glad of the slave nature they had.

X-X

Knocking on the door, Miu felt more than a little trepidation about her motives. She wanted to discuss her problem with somebody, but she felt bad by taking and not giving. With Khi sequestered for the trial and anything she told to Ren would no doubt instantly be told to Takeya, Miu had little options left. When the door opened, Miu saw a small boy gazing at her questioningly. "Hello, I'm here to see your sister, is she available?"

"You're not here to hurt her are you?" Izumi's brother Saito had met Miu and Ren before and had been more than a little smitten by them, but with rumors about DearS hurting people he had to take the brother stance. "I heard on the television that I'm not supposed to trust you anymore."

Bending her knees, she got to eye level with the boy, "Do you really believe I would ever hurt your sister or even yourself?" Miu wanted to feel hurt or betrayed, but the way he was standing and how he asked was more heartwarming than not. "You have seen us together many times, have either Ren or myself gave you any indication we would cause harm?"

Opening the door more, giving Miu a big toothy grin, "She's in her room, that _guy _just left so she should be free to talk." Saito wasn't a fan of Hiro, anybody stealing his sister from him was a bad guy, but at least with Takeya, Saito knew what he was getting into. Shutting the door after Miu entered, "Sorry for being rude to you, but I had to be sure."

Take a page from her master's book, Miu ruffled Saito's hair playfully. "You are a good brother, and I take no offense to you protecting your family." Some humans were better than others, and this family was one of the better. Neneko had helped not only Takeya but herself on many occasions and that made her all the more wanting to talk to Neneko now. As she approached the door, her fingers stalled by the screen door.

"It's open, Miu. I heard you come in," Neneko called through the door. While she had homework to do, she would put it off for now. Getting off her bed she made her way to her desk and sat down. Following Miu cautiously as the DearS entered and made her way gracefully as ever around the room. "What brings you over today?"

Sniffing the air discreetly, Miu could detect the unmistakable smell of sex. "I am not interrupting anything am I?" Miu tried to hide her probing glances, but from how Izumi was sitting, how her hair was crushed to one side, and her rapid breathing Miu wondered just how long ago the act had taken place. "I could come back later if you want."

Adjusting her glasses, Neneko swallowed hard, "That easy to tell for you isn't it?" Neneko wasn't ashamed of what she did, she just wasn't all that ready for others to know how far Hiro and her relationship had progressed. He had waited till she was ready, and while it was painful at first she knew she made the right choice. If only her brother could accept that.

"No, no, its just we DearS…" Miu didn't need to finish as Neneko knew far to well of the extra sensory perceptions of the alien race. "I come to you today to ask for your help or at least to listen to my problem." Miu bowed lightly as the customs book she read had taught her. "If you have the time that is."

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Neneko had the sudden need to tell Miu to leave, tell the pink haired alien she was busy and couldn't be bothered right now. It was something about the look Miu gave, it was a mixture of pleasure and fear that was wholly unsettling. "What is it, Miu?"

Drawing in a large breath through her nose, Miu's eyes closed as she tried to think of the best way to say her piece. "It is hard for me to discuss such things openly, but I will try my best." Opening her eyes she saw she had Neneko's full attention. "Recently, as you know, Ren-san and myself have been appeasing Ikuhara-sama." Miu felt that tiny pinch that came whenever Neneko heard about Takeya's sex life. "And as you know, we DearS, are instilled with certain programming."

"Yes, something about your minds is something like organic computers," Neneko didn't understand most of it, but got the general idea. It was how the DearS could learn so fast, and be conditioned to a full life of slave labor without caring. That dark feeling of not wanting to know what Miu was going to say was growing, intensified at how it started with Miu saying how she was having sex with her best friend. "Go on."

Her face blazing, Miu almost lost her resolve, but picturing herself alone due to not addressing her problem stalled her. "Something is wrong with my programming in relation to my appeasing Ikuhara-sama. If I do not appease him my mind believes I have failed him, it instills in me the need to appease him as soon as possible. The longer I go without the more that need builds within me to the point I fear I might force myself upon him."

A short hard laugh left Neneko's sealed lips. "If Takeya were any other man I doubt you'd have this issue. Big dumb lummox that he is, he's not all balls and no brain like many other guys." It was endearing to know that with all the sex he could ever have, Takeya wasn't walking around the house naked demanding his slaves pleasure him. "So why don't you get this fixed, or better yet tell Takeya about it. If he can help I'm sure he will," even if that means every other day sessions.

Her head bounced so hard to the side that her pink tresses hit her face. Miu's eyes widened in fear as she said, "If I were to go to the community to fix my programming right now, I would be replaced. The temporary leader wants Ren and myself recalled for not being under her thumb." Her fingers bit into the soft flesh of her palms as her resentment of Ruby flared. "And I am afraid I would be spurned by Ikuhara-sama for being to high maintenance, or be seen as a low moral cur for needing such a personal thing done."

"Well I guess you aliens have your own social issues, I can't help you with those," Neneko moved to Miu's side. Typically Miu was just a bastion of pink fluffy happiness, never showing anything other than a mindless idiotic joy, but now she was in such pain and fear that it changed Neneko's opinion of the newer slave. "As for that idiot of a master of yours…he won't judge you Miu. Not if you tell him what you told me. I'm sure he even suspects something but he won't call you out on it. So if you have to have him give it to you to keep things good until you can get repaired I guess you'll need to make him food to give him stamina."

A strange feeling came over Miu, camaraderie with the slim girl. Throwing her arms around Neneko's neck, Miu let out a huge sigh and crushed Neneko in a hug. "It makes me feel so good hearing this from you. Nobody knows Ikuhara-sama better than you, so if you say that he won't be annoyed by this I'll believe you." It was exactly what Miu wanted to hear.

Returning the embrace with an peculiar looping of her arms, Neneko was now sure she hadn't wanted to know what Miu's problem was. _She needs to have sex with Takeya or her brain shuts down with lust…who the hell programs something to behave like that! _But the joy pouring out of Miu couldn't be denied. "Just don't break him ok? He's far more delicate than he lets on." After the hug broke, the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, then Miu offered to make supper for the small family.

X-X

With his towel draped over his shoulders, Takeya let out a content belch. Ren's skills at cooking were vastly improving over time. No longer did the man fear blood loss when eating the tri-locked visions food. So after a nice supper and a long hot bath, the troubled man was feeling heavily revitalized. "Again Ren, that was an excellent meal," he said while turning the television on.

Having spent her time studying more of earth's culinary items while Takeya bathed, Ren beamed a smile of pure joy at Takeya's praise. She would have liked to have washed his back, but again the man refused to let such an event pass. "Is Takeya feeling better now?" Ren sat next to Takeya on the couch and tentatively reached for the back of her master's head.

No longer tasting his blood in his mouth, and relaxed to the point of feeling sleeping, Takeya caught Ren's fumbling hand, pulled it down the a cushion and held it. "It is good as long as people don't touch it," his tone was light and chipper. With the setting of the sun, the majority of the protesters left with the light. A few could still be heard outside, but it wasn't the roar it had been when he first arrived home. Coupled with the arrival of a small squad of policy to guard the home, Takeya was far from worried about the fools. "So what do you want to do now, Ren?"

Pulling her legs up on the couch, Ren turned and semi-laid on Takeya and snuggled against his chest. "Ren would like to spend time with Takeya," she cooed. It was one of her favorite things, just spending time with the man. It didn't matter what they did, just that she could be with him. The man that gave her life purpose, trusted her when nobody else did. She would be pleased just being in the room with him. "Is that acceptable?"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, it dangled down and brushed up against her breast eliciting a slight moan but both were accidental. Comfortable with her being close to him like this now, Takeya could think of nothing more enjoyable. "I don't say it enough, Ren. But I'm glad you're here. Both Miu and you, I'm glad you're here." Ren's nuzzling his chest was all the response he got, and it was all he needed.

Never would Takeya had believed how comfortable he'd be around not only Ren but Miu. When he first met Ren she drove him up the wall in aggravation and annoyance. But now, he sat with his hand firmly on her bust, her head propped against his chest as she lay on him, and it felt right.

"I love you, Ren. I love you and Miu," he said it firmly yet chaste. It wasn't a request for her to do anything, and she felt no blip of lust from him. Kicking his feet up on the foot rest, the pair watched the news in quiet enjoyment. So much had been happening around them, trying to drive them apart and all it did was bring them all closer together. To Takeya, Ren would always be first in his heart with Miu a very close second. But Ren had come first, he had been through so much with her that she would always have that perch above any other.

Ren just let the words sink in. The DearS as a species didn't fully understand what humans meant by the word love, only that with it came very powerful emotions. Being an engineered slave Ren could 'love' anything that was her master, it was programmed into her, but the emotional context was missing. But not here, not now, and never would she confuse her programmed feelings for her true ones. Ren was as close to loving Takeya as a DearS could be.

Squeezing his hand, Ren kissed it lightly and fell asleep listening to Takeya's heart beating. The television had been on, but Ren didn't find the talking heads interesting at all. A moments relaxing was needed, and the two were blessed with one. The television droned on and on about how the DearS situation needed to change regardless of the trial, a sentiment that was agreed on with the spokesmen, Khi, for the DearS.

Whatever it meant, neither Takeya or Ren cared. She was content to sleep and he was more than happy to lose himself in running his fingers through Ren's hair and listen to her sleep murmurs. Whatever tomorrow brought they'd be ready, all three of them would face whatever was thrown at them. When Miu arrived home an hour later, she curled up on the couch mirroring Ren and the trio slept on the couch that night.

X-X

Author Notes

Lil sugary at the end but our heroes need respite too. Hope you liked this offering and again I apologize for the late updates of this story

Later!!


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

This thing just keeps on trucking doesn't it. Well the end is coming into view so that is something to either enjoy or loath depending on your views.

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 14

For two weeks Takeya and his menagerie of DearS watched and reacted to the outcry of humanity. Xenophobia taking over the minds of more and more people as the trial ran up higher and higher. No longer was the majority in favor of the alien species, but Khi was handling the case well enough with Harumi's coaching. All it meant to Takeya, Ren, and Miu was that the DearS would carry the man as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop as they traveled to avoid the crowds.

Sitting in class waiting for whatever oddity Mitsuka was going to 'wow' them with, Takeya glared at Ohiko. "I can't believe he actually buys into this crap. I mean before this trial shit he was all but begging me to let him come over just to look at you two." But now he was one of the informants to the masses of anti-DearS protesters. "I swear I just want to smack him."

"Then Ren will bring him over here so Takeya can do as he wishes!" Ren's always eager to please voice rang out. Rushing off before Takeya or Miu could react, the mighty tri-lock was off. Things weren't rosy inside her perceived vacant mind. While she didn't care about the trial much, only how it affected Takeya, Ren did care about the every other day events in her master's bedroom. Miu was appeasing Takeya all the time now! Ren knew it was due to a programming glitch, but it still hurt her to not receive any physical love. But maybe if she made him really happy he'd reward her.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Miu tittered lightly as Ren charged brazenly into the thicket of potential enemies. "She really thinks with her heart, as you would say." Bashfully avoiding eye contact with the man just two hours ago she had straddled for a morning quickie, Miu never regretted taking Neneko's advice and telling Takeya about her problem. "But I wish she wouldn't take things so literally," Miu added.

Leaning back painfully in his chair, Takeya focused on the cabinets and the back of the classroom. "She means well, I know. But man I hate having to watch everything I say around her at times." She just didn't understand something regarding speech and it lead to her taking things the wrong way. Unfortunately for the mini family, Xenia heard every word Takeya said and was writing it down for future use.

Pushing the meekly protesting geek, Ren didn't pay the slightest heed to the hushed murmurs and gossip. "Takeya, Ren brought you Ohiko like you wanted! Now Takeya can smack Ohiko like he wants to!" she chimed loudly. While her touch was light, her grip held the prone teen in place and unable to flee. "Don't try to run or Ren might hurt you," she said in regards to the boy's struggles.

"T-T-Takeya what are you telling them to do to me!? L-Let me go Ren," Ohiko's trembling voice was fitting his expression. It wasn't that Ohiko believed the rumors and stories about the DearS, what he did fear was Takeya. Being friends with the boy almost as long as Neneko, Ohiko could tell that Takeya wasn't taking his changing sides well. Hell even his father was disappointed in his sudden anti-DearS ways. "Making Ren bring me back here so you can hit me, I-I thought you were better than that."

Jerking forward, and grabbing Ohiko's collar, Takeya pulled the boy in close. "Ren made a mistake, but I want to talk to you anyway." Yanking down hard on Ohiko's shirt, making the teen jerk down, Takeya released his grip. "Sit down or you'll make even more people stare at you," Takeya grumbled as he noticed almost the entire class watching.

Ashamed of his actions, Ohiko complied but said nothing. He wasn't brave, he wasn't strong, and he wasn't going to be those things he wanted to be. Fitting in with the group meant they left him alone. He could see how people reacted to Takeya, and while Ohiko secretly admired the man for his choices and actions, and Ohiko didn't think he could do the same. Head hung low, Ohiko just wanted this little event to end.

"How can you side with those idiots, Ohiko?" Takeya started once his friend stopped squirming. "You know damn well that the DearS are nothing like what people are saying, yet I hear you siding with him AND giving them more fuel for their little race war?" He tried keeping his voice in check, but as he started talking it kept rising and rising. "The DearS aren't bad people! You're just buying into speculation and jealousy!" Standing up and pushing his desk away loudly, Takeya found everybody paying rapt attention. "All of you! Until this shit got started you all loved Ren and Miu! Not one of you thought one damn bad thing about them and now? Now you turn on them! What the hell is wrong with all of you!"

The rough but truth to Takeya's words made the class ashamed of themselves. They had turned on the DearS at the drop of a hat despite all they knew about the DearS. Ohiko felt terrible about his actions, and rushed out of the room unable to meet eyes with the two aliens he had been infatuated with for so long. It took Mitsuka's arrival in dress that looked like dental floss with flowers covering the delicate parts to calm the class down.

X-X

Pacing in her office high above the sheep, Ruby was beside herself with frustration. Her replacements hadn't succeeded yet and this whole trial issue was getting worse. All around her she could see things slipping from her grasp. Sheep were talking behind her back, even the loyal ones were acting suspicious. Spying on Chichi she had heard that her number 2 wanted to leave.

Standing in front of Fina's capsule, Ruby pounded her hand against the metallic cylinder. "I am so lost without you," she mouthed softly. Pressing her head to the cold tube, Ruby was close to the breaking point. Everything she had done and was doing was for Fina. Ruby wanted to make the Watcher proud, happy, and respect. But Fina couldn't be any of those things. Not with defects running around or the humans hating the entire DearS race. "I'm so sorry for failing," she said with another slap.

As the sound of flesh to metal echoed in the gigantic but empty office, a whizzing hiss pitched loudly. The control panel flashed and spat out readings that none of the DearS fully understood. A click and whoosh of air singled the opening of the pod. Fearing she broke the device, Ruby took several fearful steps back, eyes wide in terror. "What have I done?"

A long slender arm stretched out with an accompanying pleasure filled sigh was the first answer to Ruby's question. Sitting up and flexing her stiff body, Fina let out a big yawn. "Oh my that was a lovely nap," the leader of the DearS smiled broadly with closed eyes. Stretching as she climbed out of her pod, her DearS uniform oddly matching Ren's as all 'big bust' models had, Fina's eyelashes fluttered as Ruby took a tentative step towards here. "Ah Ruby, I was hoping you'd be here."

"F-Fina-sama!" Ruby gushed as her paralysis broke and she rushed to her awakened leader. Falling down on one knee, Ruby took Fina's hand subserviently as she bowed. She'd not question how Fina had woken, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was explaining her failure to the Watcher and hope she'd not be punished to severely. "I have so much to tell you."

Pulling the Barker up to her feet, Fina put a single finger to Ruby's lips. "Silly girl, I know everything that's been happening. I am called the Watcher, remember?" Fina's gentle features never once hinted at anger or resentment. No, Fina was still smiling faintly as she watched Ruby's harsh features soften and relax. "A lot has happened, but nothing that cannot be fixed."

Fina's touch was so soothing and enjoyable that for a moment Ruby was to awash with memories to speak. Until Fina had fallen into her slumber things had been like this, and they could be that way again. Nodding briefly Ruby continued, "I admit I have caused much to aggravate things. But if you allow me just a little more time I will fix the zero-number issue."

Leading Ruby to the computer console where the ship was hooked into the human's communication network, Fina shook her head. "You do not have to do that Ruby. The Zero Number is no longer your concern. I have watched them as I have you, and this Ikuhara is a fine master for them. You will leave them alone, and let me handle any issues that come from this." And with what Fina was planning, Takeya would be a firm part of the DearS/Human relations.

"Fina-sama you mean you don't…you don't mind that a defect is out in public?" Ruby was shocked! Her biggest fear, that of Fina being disgusted with Ren and Miu, was baseless! And if Fina was telling her to stop worrying about the zero numbers, Ruby was more than willing to put that massive headache behind her. Her role was administering disciple, not policy. "What of the trial?"

Entering a few commands, Fina giggled as Khi's face appeared on her screen. "I have some ideas about that, and it shouldn't be an issue." Turning to face the DearS representative, "Khi, yes it is me, I need you to come to the Community for a brief update. I believe I have something that might help you." Being asleep for Fina wasn't like humans sleeping. She was hooked up to all manners of technology and had been following the court case very closely. With a wealth of evidence to prove the accused DearS innocence, Fina was glad to be awake again. Gripping Ruby's hand, "You've been alone to long my dear. But no longer, I will be with you now."

An hour later when Chichi came to give Ruby her report she walked into the room to see Ruby nude and on the receiving end of her own whip. Ruby was about to climax in ecstasy as Fina had a very wide smile on her face. Without a word, Chichi backed out of the room and proceeded to inform the rest of the community that their leader had returned.

X-X

Sitting in a small café, Neneko tried to keep her face neutral but a smile continued to peek through. "Are you going to tell me why you freaked out in class or what?" Having been chatting with Hiro, Neneko missed Takeya's outbreak but heard about it from the class later. While the telling had been one of anger and resentment of the brutish man, Neneko agreed with him.

Watching Ren all but inhale a melon bread, Takeya shrugged. "I'm just tired of them is all. They all go from almost pissing themselves the moment Ren or Miu walked into the room to hating them overnight." The fickle nature of humanity wasn't something Takeya could understand. "I mean Ohiko went from a drooling fool to being the fount of this crap. And I know he doesn't believe it!" Takeya's drink, an iced coffee, sat without a single sip.

"Ikuhara-sama you don't need to let this upset you, Ren and I are not bothered by there actions," Miu said softly trying to calm the man. Exchanging a glance with Neneko, Miu thought she saw a hint of anger but wasn't sure. Patting Takeya's back, her mind clear and focused thanks to his morning appeasement, Miu was reading nothing but frustration and anxiety from the man.

Neneko wasn't angry at Miu, just a little jealous as her old feelings occasionally flared. Hearing about Miu's problem, and seeing her having no issues meant that Takeya was giving the girl what Neneko had once thought she wanted. "What do you expect from people Takeya? We've always been a little jealous of the DearS, so once they hear something bad about them they jump on it." Spinning her soda idly, Neneko thought that such an event was inevitable. "This was going to happen eventually, but at least now you don't have to worry since Miu and Ren will protect you."

Not liking the notion that he was both weaker than his partners, and Neneko emasculated him, Takeya took a deep drink. "I just want this over so we can get back to what semi-normal life we had." Slaves, aliens, and melon bread fixations aside Takeya wanted his normal life back. Glancing around the café, the gruff man noticed that again they were the centre of attention.

Licking the crumbs off her fingers rather suggestively, Ren was taking a hint from one of the internet sites she'd been perusing. Subtle hints of oral fixation to goad and prod the target into a state of wanting. "Ren will protect Takeya from those people! Takeya doesn't need to be afraid of anything with Ren around!" Pounding her chest, making a nice jiggle, the DearS proudly stomped her foot. Hearing the door chime and more people fussing, Ren noticed somebody she hadn't seen in a while.

Before the overzealous girl could say anything, Miu slapped the table with her hands in surprise. "Khi-kun! What are you doing here?" The coquettish DearS hadn't seen her typical confidant since the trial began, but here he was and heading towards them. Scooting closer to Takeya to make room for Khi, Miu brushed her legs up against her master. "Shouldn't you be over at the court house?"

With a brief bow, Khi put his hands up in defense. "I was given an order to tell the two of you something very important. After that I will be going back to tend to things." His happiness was paramount at this point. Miu was as close to a friend to Khi as DearS could get, and her master was a human that Khi had come to like and respect greatly. So the news that Ruby was no longer in control of things AND Miu and Ren were officially accepted as Takeya's slaves was a double whammy. "Fina has woken up and has stated that you two are now and forever Takeya's."

Miu gasped and her mouth open in joy, Neneko adjusted her glasses, Takeya didn't understand a word of it, but Ren's reaction was the most over the top. Diving over the table, knocking drinks all over and covering herself in a bevy of liquids, the DearS wrapped her arms around Takeya in overwhelming exuberance. "Takeya! Takeya!" she repeated over and over as she rubbing up and down against the man.

Trying his best to calm Ren, and not get to turned on by the firmness of her bust or how her thighs were brushing up against something they shouldn't. "Um not to sound stupid, but weren't they already?" Takeya asked trying to get a little clarification on why this was making Ren and Miu almost orgasmic. "I thought that after we kissed…"

Grabbing Ren's collar and pulling the clingy woman off her master, Miu waggled her finger at Ren angrily. "There are two phases of a contract, Ikuhara-sama. The first is between DearS and client. But the community can cancel that if the client doesn't appear to be master quality. Once the community accepts it though, that person is officially the owner and nothing save the person themselves giving up that right can change that." Feeling Ren resisting and trying to head back to Takeya's welcoming embrace, Miu gave the collar a fierce tug. "What this means is we have nothing to fear from the community anymore!"

Setting a card on the table, metallic with both Miu and Ren's photos on it, Khi stood back up. "And that means you can start having your check-ups again and software upgrades. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back. Ikuhara-sama, congratulations," Khi bowed again and walked off leaving the table stunned but happy. Miu was holding the card with a tear of joy in her eye, she could get repaired!

X-X

Walking aimlessly down the avenues of the shopping arcade, Ohiko was lost in thought. Takeya's words continued to cycle in his head, stubbornly refusing to leave him in peace. He knew his friend was right, that he was being a coward in caving in to public opinion, but he didn't see himself being strong enough to face the repercussions of standing up for his own beliefs. In time this mess would boil over and he'd be able to return to his true feelings, even if for now he felt like he was living a lie.

"I'm just not strong enough to face them," Ohiko moaned as he rounded a corner and came to a stop. A small mob of people were gathered and clamoring loudly. Deftly maneuvering his way through the throng of people he came to the head of the group and saw what all the fuss was about, it was Ayu the DearS he met in Okinawa.

"DearS go home! DearS go home!" was the mobs chanting song as they pelted the tanned girl with everything they could find. Bottles, cans, and fruit were used as missiles of prejudice and jealousy. Cornering the DearS as she tried to check in with her fellow DearS in the city, Ayu was pinned against a wall with a thick overhang which prevent her from leaping away. Any action she'd take would be condemned as an act of violence against her aggressors and make things worse.

Then Ayu saw Ohiko, and hope came to her, recognizing the boy as being one of Ren's friends, she had hope now! "Ohiko! Dude you have to help me out, these people are totally upset at Ayu!" She would have reached for him but the crowd closed in closer. "You're not going to leave me hanging are you?"

A woman handed Ohiko several tomatoes as she saw him empty handed, and Ohiko froze. Ayu was trapped and asking him for help, but nobody knew who she was talking to. He could go with the group again, pelt the girl he thought was cute, funny, but needing to brush up on her Japanese, or he could stop being afraid. Holding the tomato in his hand, he stared at it as Ayu called out for help again. _If I help her they'll attack me too for being a sympathizer! But if I don't do anything this could really get bad! _

Pressing in closer and closer, several people were starting to grab at the slender DearS, but with the range Ayu was able to dodge though the clumsy hands. Heavy items were being thrown now and the chanting increasing into a near fanatical pitch.

And then Ohiko snapped.

"NOT THIS SHIT OFF!" the small man screamed over the top of the chanting, throwing the fruit at the ground. Ohiko fought through the mob and took a defensive place in front of the beleaguered DearS. "She's not done a damn thing to any of you, and you're just buying into the damn lies some assholes came up with because they're too stupid to confess what they did!" His heart was beating so hard that he felt faint, but he stood his ground looking at the masses in front of him. It was funny how fearful and small they looked now.

A lot of the steam had been taken from the sails as the followers started thinking. Several of the more stanch believers threw bottles and rocks at the timid protector, but they instigators couldn't rally their minions again. The human sheep started to break off and slink off ashamed of there actions. One woman, the woman that handed Ohiko the tomatoes, tossed one last rock and it bounced off Ohiko's head right above his eyebrow before leaving.

Just as dirty now as Ayu, Ohiko let out a huge sigh as the last of the people left, "You ok?" He wiped at the injury he had sustained and saw a lot of blood on his hand. It wasn't a deep cut but facial wounds do tend to bleed profusely. "Sorry I didn't act faster."

Spinning Ohiko around, Ayu gave her human savior a big dopy grin. "You're totally like a hero!" Giving the nerdy boy a big hug, Ayu kissed his forehead to heal the gash. While holding him, a sense of peace washed over her. Not all humans were bad, sure some were stupid and some racist. But some, like this person, were really good people. "You feeling alright?"

Rubbing at the place Ayu had kissed, Ohiko was stunned, "Yeah, the pain is all gone! That was amazing!" Ayu's warm lips still left a phantom sensation on his skin. Overcome with emotion and exhilaration thanks to the adrenalin, Ohiko took a bold step. Diving in quickly, Ohiko planted a firm kiss on those rosy lips…and his life changed.

X-X

His feet up on the footrest, Takeya patted his full belly contently. "You've gotten so much better at cooking I'm going to have to start exercising or I'll get fat," he praised. Flipping the television on, he reclined for a nice quiet evening. Miu had left instantly after the meal had been finished to seek aid at the community. And while Takeya did enjoy the time of steady Miu sex he was glad it was going to be over. "Need any help in there?"

Hanging her apron on the hook by the stove, Ren's gentle smile went unseen. "Ren has already completed the cleaning," she called out as she entered the room. Ren felt strongly for Miu, but like Takeya was glad not only for a moment alone with her master and that her sister was getting the help she needed. Sitting on the couch next to Takeya, Ren saw the news playing again. "Is this what Takeya's mother is working on again?" she asked.

Without hesitation Takeya draped his arm around Ren's neck and grabbed lightly at her shoulder. "Yeah, apparently some new footage from an unseen camera has just been found. It was from an ATM's camera, but it apparently is very different in what the guys were claiming." And from what the news report was saying, the court case took a drastic change in Harumi's favor. "Want to watch something else?"

"Ren saw that a documentary on melon bread is on the cooking channel, would Takeya mind watching that?" Ren couldn't keep from drooling at her own mentioning of her beloved bread. Following Takeya's movements with rapt attention as he reached for the remote, she was overjoyed when he changed the channel. For the next hour Ren's attention was unshakable, armed men could have broken in and kidnapped Takeya and she wouldn't have noticed.

But like all things, the show ended and Takeya was forever grateful for that. Flipping through the stations, settling on a game show, he set the remote down. "Well I can officially say I know more about melon bread than I ever wished to." But he felt good to do something for Ren on occasion, she did so much for him. Hearing an odd sound from his cherished couch mate he asked, "Something on your mind?"

Fumbling with her hands, Ren debated if she should ask or not. She knew that Miu had appeased him that morning, but according to Mitsuka boys were always thinking about sex. And while she couldn't quite grasp it, Ren missed the feeling of connection between Takeya and herself. "Does Takeya…need appeasing? Ren can feel a small tremble, but if Takeya is tired or Ren is wrong…" she would have kept on babbling had Takeya not acted.

Much like Ren, Takeya missed being with Ren. It wasn't just physical pleasure, but it was the emotional bond. Silencing the gushing DearS with a fierce and probing kiss, the tactless man actually got the right idea. Having gotten far more experience at the act, Takeya skillfully batted and toyed with Ren's tongue as the DearS tried to overcome her shock.

Eyes closed, Ren just let Takeya hold her and massage her tongue with his. Breaking away from the man, Ren touched her collar, "Master, Ren is willing to serve you in any way, Ren thanks you." In a flash of light her outfit returned to the collar leaving the nymph naked as the day she was created. "Instruct Ren," she cooed as she deftly unzipped his jeans.

Swallowing hard, Takeya was always mesmerized by Ren's otherworldly beauty. Every contour of her frame was exquisitely shaped. The idea of foreplay entered his mind, but right now it wasn't really about lovemaking as a physical thing, he just wanted that connection. He wanted to feel Ren. Taking her hands he pulled her closer to him, freed himself from the cotton confines of his boxers, "Is this…did you want to…I could go down on…"

Knowing what was being offered, Ren considered taking Takeya up on it. She had seen many videos of woman really enjoying having there lover give them oral pleasure, but she was dewy enough as it was. "Next time, Ren wants to feel Master inside her now," she said softly as she straddled Takeya. With one knee on each side, she kissed Takeya as she lowered herself on him, guiding herself with one hand.

Moaning out weakly, Takeya was again reminded of the differences between Miu and Ren. While Miu was firm, Ren was downright tight as if her creature had focused more on the erotic side of her design than functional. "R-Ren," he moaned again as sensation overwhelmed him. Gripping her at the waist, he just sat there for a moment as Ren leaned against him. They were connected, and for right then it was all they wanted.

"Ren wants Master to enjoy her breasts, Master likes Ren's large breasts correct?" she knew she was just goading him on. Ren had seen more than one of Takeya's porn magazines fixated on women with a larger bosom, but she also knew that 'dirty talk' was a turn on of Takeya's as well. Propping herself up, Ren pulsated and dangled her nipple tantalizingly before Takeya's mouth.

Unable to resist, the man captured the pink nub and suckled on it like a baby. Slowly, wanting to prolong the act as long as possible, he started to gyrate his hips as Ren bucked against him. Her moans of bliss reverberated in his ears as she clutched his head to her chest.

"Ren wants Master to release inside her," Ren parroted something she had read and didn't fully understand. Her mind and body were on autopilot as Takeya started to increase his pace and force. "Master is touching the deepest parts of Ren," she drawled as she felt her fire burning to a fevered pitch. Hopping lightly to increase Takeya's reach, Ren's eyes rolled back as she felt a big release coming.

Releasing Ren's nipple as he felt his own release immanent, Takeya pumped quicker and quicker. "I'm…I'm…" and released his essence deeply into Ren's womb. The next moment his arms wrapped around her waist and held her against him. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time alone, and with Miu…"

Ren kissed Takeya, hoping he'd take the hint to not continue on. She knew she was still precious to him, she didn't fear that. It was just loneliness and nerves that made her want to fill this connection. Without letting Takeya slip out of her, Ren gingerly spun around and leaned against the man. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Takeya was mystified when Ren picked up the remote and changed the station back to the news, took hold of his hands, and left them right above her sacred place. Takeya didn't say a word, he just basked in the closeness. They watched television while he was still in her, twenty minutes later Takeya took a little initiative and they made love again.

Things were getting better again. But as Takeya and Ren made love for the third and final time for the night things were moving that they couldn't have believed. Fina, Khi, and Harumi sat in a room populated by high ranking members of the Japanese government. Things were changing.

X-X

Author notes

It was a quick lemon, as most of mine are. But I'm trying to get better at them and you don't get better unless you do it. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this and yes the story is about over. One maybe two chapters left

Later!!


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer

Well another one soon to be done. Have to confess that some of this story didn't work as well as I wanted to. Mainly because I started writing it based on the anime and not the manga (it wasn't complete when I came up with this idea) so a lot of what I put in doesn't fit canonically. Takeya's father, multiple slaves, and the whole Io/gate/dead Fina, but then again its my take on things so…oh well. Hope you enjoy.

X-X

Understanding

Chapter – 15

Standing outside Ohiko's family bakery, Takeya tugged his collar up to fend off the early morning chill. His mock-family were both recalled to their ship for some type of briefing leaving him alone. Memories of the previous nights little love-fest with Ren still warmed his loins and heart. "Just hope Ohiko doesn't say something to piss me off more," he grunted. Leaning against a pole he continued to watch the door for his friend who insisted he come over as quickly as possible.

Timidly walking through the door of the bread shop, Ohiko had a new found appreciation for Takeya. Waving weakly at his friend, Ohiko couldn't fathom what he had learned the day before. "Hey man…I uh…I first want to apologize about how I've been acting lately," his tone was fragile nearly broken. Walking over to Takeya, he nerd leaned against the same pole but faced the rising sun.

"You should be apologizing to Ren and Miu. They're the ones you've been hurting with your anti-DearS bullshit," Takeya wanted to sound angry, but was overjoyed that Ohiko was starting to see the light. Kicking at a pebble absent-mindedly, "And with the news yesterday it looks like the whole case was bogus just like I said all along." Takeya had heard little about the trial on the television as he readied himself for the trip to Ohiko's and liked everything he heard. "And I'm sure you have something else to say, because you could have just apologized over the phone. So out with it."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ohiko tore his gaze from the glowing ball of light to the window to his room and saw the bronze goddess he owned looking down at him. "I know about the DearS, Takeya," it came out flat and emotionless. All this time humanity thought the DearS superior and better than them, but in reality they were just cast off slaves! Born and bred for servitude, a horrible life for a human. Scanning the street for any would be early shoppers, "I know they're slaves."

Takeya's jaw slackened and hung open for several moments. A glut of terrible windows and doors opened with that one small statement he heard. Ohiko could blab it to somebody wrong and then it would be a land grab for which slave humanity wanted to steal. Men and women would charge after the alien race and make contracts left and right, degrading the race into objectivity. While some of the contracts would be voided, many wouldn't be and that made things even worse.

Before Takeya had a chance to say anything though, Ohiko calmed him immensely. "I haven't told anybody, and I don't plan on it either. Somehow I think we're better off not knowing this about them." It was so strange, spending one evening with Ayu made Ohiko feel horrible for the DearS. How happy the slave had become to get a master sickened the man. It hurt him a little to learn that he wasn't Ayu's first master nor was he her preferred type too. "You remember Ayu, right?"

Nodding despite the fact Ohiko couldn't see him, Takeya was still trying to grasp just how his friend had joined him in master-hood. "You didn't let her…appease you did you?" How he hated that word. It was as if it was something as simple as doing the laundry or cleaning, but in reality was a deep emotional bond. "The DearS are strange Ohiko, but you can't take advantage of them."

Blushing fiercely, Ohiko chocked on a sudden intake of breath and fell forward gagging. "Dude I didn't know alright! I…she was just so…she looked so happy and fragile and then I got turned on having her in my room. Next thing I knew she was crawling towards me and…I thought she was kidding about the slave thing…only afterward did it sink in that she wasn't playing and that she was really…" His first sexual encounter lasted a whole two minutes and ended with him feeling horrible.

His hands clenched into painful fists. Pushing himself away from his thin support, Takeya grabbed Ohiko's arm and drug the still huffing man into the alley behind the shop. "Ok, I'll buy that because I didn't believe it either at first. And maybe I had it easy because Ren is a little special compared to other DearS." His loveable green-haired beauty had been really rough around the edges in the beginning and it made it easier for him to resist. If it had been Miu however, Takeya suspected she would have been far more insistent. "But what are you going to do now about this," he pressed Ohiko up against the wall, not painfully but with enough force to get the point across that 'you're not leaving until we answer a few things'.

It was the intensity in Takeya's face that spoke more to the pinned man. "I won't let it happen again man. I just had no idea…all this time Ren and you…Miu to I bet." Living with the knowledge the DearS were what they were, and not being able to say anything. Like Neneko, Ohiko knew Takeya was a lot softer than his gruff demeanor portrayed. How had his friend suffered during this whole trial mess? Ohiko knew Takeya had feelings for Ren that went beyond friendship, and knowing that special person was being persecuted must have been torture. "How long have you known?"

Dropping his arms back to his side, freeing Ohiko, Takeya took the comment at face value. "Ren made me her master the first day I saw her," hearing Ohiko gasp he had to admit a slave taking a master did sound odd in retrospect. "I told you Ren was a little different." Walking in ambling circles in the alley, Takeya bit the bullet and opened up with his newly appointed master-in-arms. "Miu joined my little family a few months ago in mostly the same way. Just with her it was more dramatic situation that I won't go into." Nobody needed to know that Miu was almost raped.

Ohiko was speechless at how much Takeya had taken upon himself. "What do I do now, Takeya? What do I do with a slave?" Slumping down to the ground, he felt a slight dampening in his pants as he sat in something he wished he hadn't. All the timid man wanted was a girlfriend that had been his goal for his social life. Get a nice girl, get a good job, and live a simple and easy life. But now he had Ayu and she just glowed at the idea of having a master and he didn't want her to lose that look.

"Well you can have the contract cancelled, Lord knows up until recently the community was trying to get me to do that," Takeya stuff his hands in his pockets. "Or you can treat her like a person and not as a possession." Ohiko could tell just by how Takeya was talking which option he had taken. "Realize that Ayu is different and be careful with what you ask her to do." Heading for the street he ended with, "And never pull that anti-DearS shit again or I'll send Ren at you again and this time I'll let her hit ya."

Sitting in the rancid puddle, Ohiko let Takeya's doctrine wash over his mind. He could relent and hope Ayu got a master somewhere else, or he could man up to what he had done. Go back to the life he lead before or face the consequences of his actions and accept Ayu. Watching as Takeya's form got smaller and smaller, he felt a swell of respect for the brusque man. "I'll follow your lead man, I just hope I can be as strong as you when it comes down to it." Heading back inside his home/store, Ohiko informed his father about the girl that was going to be living with them and dodged the man's fist. After telling his father it was a DearS however the man showered his son in praise.

Takeya, however, was left in a very ponderous state. If anybody else accidentally got a DearS things could get right back into complicated and painful real fast. The DearS were going to have to do something about it eventually. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket, Harumi was calling him. "Day just started and I already want to go back to sleep."

X-X

As the trio of would-be replacements walked into what had used to be Ruby's office, they feared the worst. They had been given plenty of time to fulfill the Barker's request but hadn't even come close to it. And with Fina awake it was possible they'd be punished even more severely. Never would they have a master, a vital part of their programming would go unfulfilled and they'd always feel incomplete. Crossing the large yet empty room to Fina's desk, they saw a very content and half-smiling Ruby standing at Fina's side.

"And have Xaki go over to check on the human that made a contract with Ayu. If they are master material we might let it slide, but if not we'll just have it go along with the new plans," Fina said over an intercom to Chichi. Looking up at the approaching troupe, "Oh you three! Perfect timing! If all goes according to plan I'll be needing you for a very ground breaking event." Fina's smile was radiant and bordering on scary. The Watcher was very happy with herself and what she had come up with for a way to fix some of the issues the community was facing. Harumi had been a hard sell, but in the end the woman agreed to let her son make the final call.

Xenia was first to act, bowing deeply to the undisputed ruler, "Fina-sama, are you upset with us for failing in our duties? Is that why we were recalled?" Ruby just looked to happy for Xenia to relax. A smiling Ruby was a Ruby about to dispense great pain and misery. "Give us another chance please!"

Like scolded kittens, Nini and Mimi's heads hung low as they held hands. "Yes, we tried our best but Ikuhara's slaves are far more reliable than we were lead to believe. But in time we can do what you asked us to do!" To be so close to the goal line but to be denied would be the finest poison. They needed to be complete as it was maddening not to be. "Just one more week and we'll succeed!"

"I would say not," Miu said haughtily as she walked in behind the trio with Ren in tow. Covering her mouth with her hand she let out a shrill laugh. "Fina-sama has granted us a permanent contract with Ikuhara-sama, so you'll not be replacing Ren-san." Eying up Xenia, Miu felt a swell of confidence at the DearS sent to replace her. Even Miu had to admit Xenia was a very pretty model. "As it so happens though we might have to…share."

Glomping onto the twins, Ren was itching for a small bout of wrestling with the would-be usurpers. "Ren will not let you two take her place in Takeya's home. But Ren wouldn't mind playing with you!" Her happiness in the upper stratosphere, Ren didn't care that she was now playing with two DearS that had just the day before tried to steal away her master. Not after hearing the plans for the future from Fina, and the official decree that Ren would be Takeya's until the man gave her away. And Ren knew he would never do that.

Abashed at the sudden intrusion of the Zero-number and the Black Sheep, Xenia hoped Fina was going to be forthcoming with answers. Ignoring the oddly pleasure filled squeal of Nini as Ren's 'play' went into more of Takeya's porn play. "What is the meaning of this…why are they here and what exactly is this plan you're talking about." And what did Miu mean by 'share'?

Strolling over to Xenia, Ruby lightly grabbed the girl's sleek shoulders. "Fina-sama has come up with a way to allow us to enter human society without fearing unexpected contracts being made." Ruby would see to the hopefully last breech contract herself, that is if Fina's little ploy actually worked. "The sheep would get a master, and training for interacting with humanity until they can get something they want more."

Coughing harshly, Miu closed her eyes and spat out annoyed, "And I'll have to assist in that training as I've the most experience with the outside world of humans." Miu pointedly ignored Ren's giggling as she groped Mimi. "And as it will be us suffering the most, I must say I do agree with Fina-sama's plan." Miu just hoped it didn't get to crazy to fast for Takeya.

Tittering as Xenia still appeared totally clueless, Fina opted to let the last of the DearS in on the hopeful plan. The community was already abuzz with expectation and gossip. The list of order of release was already being made. "As you know a DearS can have only one master, but that master can release the DearS back to the community, yes?" Fina waited for Xenia to nod. "So we will be utilizing Ikuhara-sama, provided he agree, to be the master for all the sheep. Mainly it will be in name only, he will be their master and give them orders in how to act in human society. After spending time with Ren, Miu, and Ikuhara-san for training they sheep will be allowed to live however it wants within human society. And if this 'love' thing develops between a human and a DearS, Ikuhara-san will relent his ownership and the DearS will enter a contract with said human after they are sworn to secrecy."

The twins stopped resisting Ren as Fina's oddly simple plan washed over them allowing Ren ample time to score plenty of hits on vital parts. Ruby's smile widened as she considered joining into the fray to teach Ren a few moves. "If Ikuhara-kun agrees to this, you three will be the first trial group to undergo the training, followed by Chichi," Ruby informed as she circled Ren. "The Japanese government has agreed to this conditionally that it be kept secret that the DearS are slaves. On his acceptance of the role, they will announce that he is the first Human/DearS liaison officer."

Keeping her eyes on Ruby as she pounced Ren and the pair rumbled on the floor, Fina was overjoyed her partner had repaired so much of her broken emotions. "If he does not agree to this however we will attempt to find another human to take the role. But as word of mouth of Ren-chan having the gift has made him a celebrity among the sheep. Many have already agreed to this solely on the fact they can be with the mythical master who puts his slaves before himself." If Takeya didn't take the role, it wouldn't be a big problem, but he was the ideal. "I believe that he is either being prompted with the question now or soon."

With a mighty toss, Ren heaved Ruby off of her stomach and into Miu toppling the mighty pink haired DearS. "Ren has confidence Takeya will help us! Takeya calls us his family and says he will never betray his family!" And Ren was actually rather intrigued by the idea that she would be training and teaching her fellow DearS in how to act. How the lowly defect had risen to a point of such esteem was truly humbling. "Ren doesn't know why Fina won't let her go talk to Takeya now though," Ren mumbled as she climbed back up on her feet.

"Silly girl, he has to make the choice on his own, and not be lead into it by anybody else. This is a life altering decision for him and a mighty responsibility," Fina admonished. If he accepted it, Takeya would be the point of contact for all DearS and humanity. All good, bad, and other that a DearS displayed into the normal human world would go back to him in the end. It was a very big deal. "We will know soon enough his choice," Fina's other comments were cut short as Miu demonstrated her own dominatrix moves on Ruby and the Barkers howls of pleasure and pain echoed in the room making conversation all but impossible.

X-X

Seated in an expensive looking black leather chair, Takeya had no idea why Harumi called him down to her law office. Bookshelves full of complicated legal matter and precedents arranged topically all around him reminded the man that his step-mother was very much above him mentally. "So are you going to tell me why you called me down here today Harumi?" he never did feel right calling her mom.

Her hands arched in front of her and her elbows hurt with excessive force, but Harumi just couldn't get herself to act. "Did you hear I won the case? Judge sided with me thanks to the new evidence provided by that camera. That DearS was set free and the man that made the accusation is going to be fined heavily for wasting the courts time." It was a stall tactic as she built up her nerve. How could she ask her son if he wouldn't mind taking responsibility for a whole race of aliens?

"I saw it on the television in your waiting room, though I knew you would win before any of this started," Takeya's proud words struck a cord with Harumi. Twitching in the chair, the leather making odd little sounds as he ground his butt against it for a better position, Takeya continued to let his gaze wander. "I just hope nothing like this happens again. But that's likely impossible." People would always cause problems, and if a DearS was involved it would only complicate the matter.

Favoring Takeya's rather grim statement with a chuckle, Harumi reclined in her seat. "You have a point, Takeya. As long as we see the DearS as different from us, as long as we keep them apart and segregated eventually this type of thing will happen again." But why did the DearS choose her son as the way to make that first bridge! He was just about to graduate, and here the government and the damn aliens were already planning his life for him! Harumi loved her children, and she wanted them to have a choice in life not be forced into a corner.

Finding the topic of conversation oddly similar to what he had been thinking since his talk with Ohiko, Takeya felt a growing unease. "Yeah, it would be better to get people better acquainted with them. Maybe some of the racism would go away once people learned that the DearS aren't trying to replace us or something." But to do that would risk people finding out they were slaves and the whole can of worms that brought with it.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Harumi couldn't dance around things anymore. The government wanted Takeya's answer sooner rather than later so it could make its announcement. He would be well compensated for his time and new role, but it was so forced! "Takeya, I'm going to come right out with things here. During the trial I found out about the DearS. I know they're slaves, I know Ren and Miu are YOUR slaves, and the whole community thing." Seeing him start to move, his face pale and sweat forming, "Oh don't worry about me Takeya. I know you love those girls, I saw it on your face the other night. I don't know the whole story about HOW they became your slaves, but I can tell you don't treat them like slaves." Which was why this Fina person said he was the ideal person for the job.

His body coursed with adrenaline, his eyes locked with Harumi's and he wondered if she was evaluating him now. Did she see him as some degenerate for living with the DearS as he had, or was it as she said that she believed in him? More important was…what did this have to do with why she called him down. "Is that why you wanted me here? To tell me you know about Ren and Miu? Are you going to tell me to send them back or…"

Harumi was damn proud of her son right then, how quick he went to defend his family. "No Takeya, I'm not going to tell you anything of the sort. Like I just said, I know you care about them as…people…not as things." Sliding a folder across her desk to Takeya, she waited for him grab it. "And it's that affection, love, you have for them that's got the DearS thinking of a way to get more of them off that ship and into our world. Read it," it was just a brief overview, a mere page that would lock her son into a life of strangeness.

Skimming the text, Takeya alternated between the single printed page and his stepmother. "Special liaison between Humanity and DearS? They're going to have somebody act as a master for the whole race of them to prevent anybody from finding out about their nature?" How could anybody be trusted with a whole race of people and slaves to boot! Whoever they got would likely violate those poor creatures. "Harumi, this is horrible! It would be almost impossible to find a person to take them in and train them like that? Who would do such a thing?"

It went exactly like that blasted Fina said it would, Takeya jumped right up to keep the DearS safe from potential abuse. "You, Takeya, they want you to do it. They claim that since you took in Ren and Miu they've changed for the better. They claim you treat those girls with the respect that any person deserves. They have all your interaction with them as proof that you can be trusted to not abuse your position and to help them adjust to normal human situations. And as you'd be their master it would prevent them from becoming owned by anybody else that they didn't want."

HIM! The DearS were going to entrust their future to him!? After all the issues he had with Ruby and keeping Ren they were going to trust him to help indoctrinate the DearS into normal society. "This is…I mean they want me? Who am I to do this? I'm not that good a person, Harumi, and you know that." He was a crass, boorish, and at times impatient jerk. Who was he to help anybody?

"I won't press you either way, Takeya. This is a decision for you to make and only you. It is a big responsibility, but it would mean you'd be employed by the government for life. As long as you wanted to act as the human ambassador to the DearS you would receive a paycheck and benefits from the government." It was a good deal, but it was so short notice and so permanent. "I wish I could give you all the time you need to make this decision, but you know the government, they can never wait."

Could he really do it? The question he then asked himself was this, 'what if somebody else does it, and they do everything in fear they would.' His head lowered, an image of Miu and Ren popped into his head. Had he not been their master and somebody else was, somebody that had no qualms with using them as nothing more than living dolls he knew his answer. "I'll do it, Harumi. I can't promise much other than I'll do my best to help them."

She held her hand out across her desk and her son quickly took it. "You've grown a lot Takeya, I'm proud of you." She felt his hand clench harder so she matched his. "Your sister is going to pitch a fit though," Harumi giggled. With her free hand she sent a quick email to the men in charge of the ordeal stating that Takeya agreed to his new station in life.

"Mom…what if I mess up?" Takeya asked weakly as he let go of her hand. A new world was opening up before him. A new life full of things he never possibly imagined for himself. It was equally terrifying as it was enthralling.

Getting out of her seat she went and gave her son a hug. "We all mess up, Takeya. You will make mistakes, but you'll have people help you get through them. You won't be alone in this." She'd be there for him, as would his sister, Neneko, and his friends. Patting his head, "I'm proud of you."

X-X

Tending the bonsai trees, Takeya heard Ren and Miu approaching from behind. "I take it you both know already," he said as he trimmed one of the larger offending branches. The moment Takeya stepped out of Harumi's office he had been accosted by politicians and others involved with the arrangement. Papers had to be signed, he had to have the official overview of the model and trial group. He swore to secrecy about his position until he graduated high school, and his salary was worked out. A busy and taxing day to say the least.

"Ren watched the announcement on television from Fina's office," Ren hugged her master from behind. According to Miu, Takeya was taking a big risk and a lot of responsibility on his back. Ren wanted to convey that she would be there with him for all of it. "Ren also met with the first of Takeya's new DearS."

"Let me guess, the three from the school," he grunted out disdainfully. Miu had always told him something was up with those three and he didn't believe it. He'd have to listen to Miu more often since she was usually right when it came to DearS society.

Putting her hand on one of Takeya's shoulders not currently occupied by Ren, Miu tittered lightly. "I did tell you to be careful of them didn't I?" Moving to the counter, Miu arranged a few of the bonsais that Takeya had already trimmed. "Ren and I will assist you in learning more about the DearS so we can all work on bringing the newly released up to speed. It will take some time and practice, but I have nothing but confidence that you will succeed."

Letting Ren's warmth sooth him, Takeya grinned despite his growing unease. "Never would have thought that simply by finding a naked girl on the street that I'd be the human ambassador to the DearS race let alone technically master to all of the sheep." It was in name only really, a protective measure to keep unwanted owners from cropping up like Ohiko, but he would still be able to order them all as he wanted. "You two I have an order for you."

Ren squeezed Takeya harder, almost afraid of what he was going to say next. "Ren will do anything Takeya tells her to do. Always." She nuzzled against his back.

"Don't let me abuse this position. I know you say DearS don't know what love is, but you know I love you. So if I'm going to do anything that would make you sad or hurt…you know that pinch you said you felt in Neneko, tell me so I can stop," he was going to have to trust them to help him as much as he would help them.

Her hand rested on top of Takeya's, and Miu felt a warm pulse waft through her. "We will gladly accept that order." He was in fact ordering them to insure they stayed top in his affections, and both of them eagerly wished for that. "And we will make sure they do not hurt you in return."

"I just hope that Fina lady isn't making a big mistake with this whole thing. I mean I'm not really the best suited for this," Takeya was starting to really notice Ren's presence as her hold tightened. "We'll find out soon enough I guess, they'll be here tomorrow right?"

Bobbing her head, Ren was well aware of what she was causing, "First thing in the morning." And she wanted her master to remember who came first in the petting order. With all the new DearS that would be coming, many would try to appease their master, and both Miu and Ren were firmly opposed to that. Takeya would not be sampling the wears.

"One last day of just us…well…lets make the most of it," Takeya clapped his hands and lead his pseudo-wives back inside. They had a filling supper, watched some television, and in the wee hours of the morning after a very prolong session of 'appeasing' Takeya lay awake in his bed, Miu on his left and Ren on his right, and hoped that through what was to come that humans and DearS would finally be able to understand one another as he did the two sleeping with him.

It would be a long and tiring road, but at least he wouldn't walk it alone.

X-X

Author Notes

Yup its done. A lil on the 'happy ending' but I feel it worked for this story. Hope you liked it and continue to support my crazy ideas in the future. Thinking another Love Hina is on the docket.

LATER!!


End file.
